Coroner Quicksilver
by SailorStar9
Summary: Adeline Quicksilver, one of Dr. Robbins' best students in university and his very capable assistant in the LVPD coroner lab; but before she was Adeline Quicksilver, she was known as Mizuno Ami. On hold because I lost interest in CSI.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another fic coming from me after watching 9 seasons of Crime Scene Investigation and due to the fact that the plot bunny _refuses_ to die. So, read and review. Past Archie/Ami, but they'll get back together eventually simply because I think they make a good pair.

Summary: Adeline Quicksilver, one of Dr. Robbins' best students in university and his very capable assistant in the LVPD coroner lab; but before she was Adeline Quicksilver, she was known as Mizuno Ami.

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Crime Scene Investigation.

Prologue

* * *

In the crime lab's shared pantry, Adeline bit back a wince and a curse when she felt the menstrual cramps hit her.

"Here." Archie handed her a pill pack.

"Do I _even_ want to know why you have this?" Adeline asked. "But thanks anyway." Removing a blue pill from the pack, she popped it into her mouth and swallowed it with a mouthful of water from the paper cone she got from the water cooler.

"Just in case?" the A/V Tech ventured. "Better?" he grinned.

"Yeah." Adeline breathed in obvious relief.

"Still all beverages Japanese, huh?" Archie joked, nodding towards the ceramic cup three-quarters filled with steaming hot matcha. "How's Dr. Robbins treating you?"

"The best mentor any coroner could ask for." Adeline replied. "Don't you have work to do?" she leveled him a look.

"Slack period." Archie gestured to the lab. "Can we talk?"

"No." Adeline remarked, claiming her cup.

"Adeline," Archie grabbed her free hand. "I know this is too late to apologize, but I just want to say I'm sorry; I really should've trusted you back then."

"And you're six years too late." Adeline retorted, only to be pulled into a kiss by the A/V Tech.

"Woah…" Nick muttered, entering the pantry and witnessing the kiss.

Catherine coughed, causing both college graduates to jump apart. "Are we interrupting something?" she asked, amused.

"Yes!" Archie responded.

"No!" that was from Adeline. "Excuse me." she muttered, taking her cup and heading back to the coroner's lab.

"So…" Nick grinned at the flustered Tech. "Since when did that happen?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. No 'Fun' In 'Fungus'

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is _still_ alive.

Chapter 1: No 'Fun' In 'Fungus'

* * *

"Adeline," Sara entered the autopsy lab with Warrick in tow and looked at the female body the younger coroner was working on. "So, what's the story on her?"

"A story implies fiction." Adeline remarked, still focused on her work, Dr. Ribbons was dealing with a corpse in the next room as both senior coroners had trusted her enough to let her handle the minor cases. "I deal with facts."

"Fair enough." Warrick smiled. "So, what're the facts on her?"

"Belinda Simpson, age forty-four and diabetic." Adeline reported. "Her husband, Samson Simpson, had her brought back from a camping trip via emergency helicopter after she started exhibiting symptoms of hypoglycemia. She was pronounced DOA this evening at 19:39."

"Low blood sugar?" Sara echoed. "Then why does she have signs of jaundice?" having noticed the yellow shade of the corpse's skin. "Wait, Samson Simpson?" She paused.

"You don't mean _the_ same Samson Simpson who runs that wilderness camp about fifty miles outside Vegas?" Warrick blinked. "The one that lets tourists live off the land for a week, as long they have five thousand bucks?"

"The same guy." Sara nodded. "He says they went on the camping trip to make up after a big argument. And according to him," she glanced at her report. "Belinda wanted to move back to Miami so that she could get back to her career. He's outside with Jim kicking a fuss about how it's not natural to cut open a dead body."

"The tissues in her esophagus and mouth are irritated." Adeline reported. "Indicating that she had vomited recently, and quite violently too, judging from the tissue damage. Not only that, she is also severely dehydrated, which supports the vomiting but it has nothing to do with the low blood sugar."

"Her skin does look pretty dry." Sara admitted.

"That's due partly to these." Henry said, entering the autopsy lab and holding up a packet of alcohol wipes that was tagged in an evidence bag. "They're used to clean off; no showers in the wilderness. Good for cleanliness,"

"But bad for moisturizing." Adeline added. "Which is why I only use them for makeup removal. Henry, is the toxicity report back?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded. "The report you wanted came back."

"Thanks Henry." Adeline nodded and took the report. "Amanitin and phalloidin." She quickly identified the culprits.

"They are poisons." Henry interjected, seeing Sara's and Warrick's confused looks.

"And both are found at highly toxic levels in the _Amanita phalloides_ mushroom, aka the death cup mushroom." Adeline added.

"They sound like real fungis." Henry joked.

"Henry, shut up." Sara was not amused as Warrick and Adeline tuned out the lab tech.

"Did she eat some bad mushrooms by mistake?" Warrick asked.

"There were no traces in her stomach or digestive tract," Adeline frowned as she returned to her side of the autopsy table.

"Could she have vomited them all out?" Sara inquired.

"There would be traces in her intestines," Adeline explained. "We only vomit out what's in our stomachs, and Amanitin takes six to fifteen hours before causing nausea, which gives her stomach plenty of time to digest its contents."

"There's a myth about poisonous mushrooms," Warrick remarked. "Something that says you can detoxify them by boiling them in water and vinegar."

"That's an old wife's tale." Henry cut in from beside Sara. "Using isopropyl alcohol is only way to extract the poison."

"And no sane person would eat a mushroom after it's been soaked in that." Adeline added. "Don't you have more analysis to do, Henry?" she reminded.

"Spoilsport." The toxicity tech muttered and removed himself from the lab.

"Alcohol…" Sara's brain went into overdrive. "Warrick, have Jim detain Samson Simpson for further questioning."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Brunch Date

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is _still_ alive.

Chapter 2: The Brunch 'Date'

* * *

"Adeline," David poked his head into the younger coroner's office. "Al and I are about to leave."

"Please go ahead; I'll knock off in a few minutes." Adeline replied. "I'll just have to finish up my report."

"Will do." David nodded. "Don't take too long, long hours isn't good for a young lady's skin like yours and I don't think Archie would appreciate it."

"Phillips-sensei!" Adeline exclaimed, the older coroner just chuckled as he shut the door.

* * *

"Adeline?" Archie blinked, sticking his head into the coroner's office. "You still there?"

"I was about to leave." Adeline answered, zipping up her tote bag.

"Great." The A/V Tech smiled. "I was wondering if… you'd go out for brunch with me? As a friend, I mean." He added quickly, seeing the young woman's raised eyebrow.

"You _do _remember this is the tactic you used when you asked me out the first time, right?" Adeline reminded, before taking a glance at the digital clock on her work desk. "Why not?" she shrugged, figuring she might as well give him the chance to salvage whatever that was left of their relationship. "I still have about fifty minutes to spare before my afternoon class."

* * *

"Aiming for a PhD next, huh?" Archie mused, biting into a chuck of yam.

"Yup." Adeline nodded, picking up a portion of steamed rice with her chopsticks, Archie having taken her to a Chinese eatery near her tuition center for clay pot yam rice.

"Then what comes after that?" Archie asked. "Masters?"

"Most probably." Adeline replied. "At least that's what Phillips-sensei advised."

"You know," Archie remarked. "I can _never _understand how _you_ can juggle between your coroner work and daytime studies."

"Because I know how to plan my time wisely, unlike you, Mr. I-Have-A-Breakdown-Whenever-Finals-Are-Around-The-Corner." Adeline smirked.

"Hey, I thought we agreed never to mention that!" the Chinese descent protested.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Unexpected Intervention

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is _still_ alive and kicking.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Intervention

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." A low purr caused Adeline to turn her head and was shocked to see the last person she wanted to see.

"You!" the young coroner glared at the grinning Allen Grant.

* * *

Archie looked up from his paperback when he heard the thong of students exit from the center. He smiled broadly when he saw Adeline walk out from the elevator and instantly frowned when he saw Allen Grant right behind her. Then when Allen planted his hand on Adeline's backside, the A/V Tech saw red.

* * *

"Archie, no!" Adeline shouted, seeing her normally mild-mannered former lover storm up towards Allen, his fist clocked for a punch. "A.J," she closed her hand over his fist gently. "He isn't worth it."

"You're _so_ lucky Adeline's here to stop me." Archie glared at the wide-eyed Allen, Adeline was already pulling him to the subway.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Archie peered over Adeline's shoulder on the train, the female coroner's head was buried in a hardcover book. "'Empress Orchid'?" he blinked, catching the book's title when Adeline flipped her page. "I never knew you were into historical novels."

"Nowadays, I prefer to read a broader range of genre." Adeline replied.

"I bought 'The Last Empress' the other day." Archie informed. "I can let you borrow the book once you're done."

"Archie, just… continue reading." Adeline sighed.

"Yes madam!" Archie grinned and pulled out his own paperback.

* * *

"Here." Archie handed Adeline her spare key which she had kept hidden under one of her potted bonsais.

"You still remember where I keep it." Adeline smiled gently, taking the key.

"I know your habits." Archie smiled back. "Adeline, about what happened to Grant just now, I'm sorry I lost my temper. I just… I saw him touch you _there_ and I just lost it."

"Archie," Adeline rested two fingers against his lips. "Stop. I'm not blaming you. Believe me, if you weren't there, I would've wrenched his arm out myself."

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Archie joked.

"Perhaps." Adeline smirked. "Then again, your over-protectiveness is something I always liked about you. Thanks for defending me, even though I didn't need it." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Warming Up To Him

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is _still_ alive and kicking.

Chapter 4: Warming Up To Him

* * *

Archie slid into the chair in front of his equipment in the A/V lab when he caught sight of three unwrapped 'Bright Eyes' pill bottles, with a note under it.

_Trust me, your eyes will thank me for this – Adeline._

The A/V Tech chuckled and kept two of the bottles, leaving the third beside the computer screen.

* * *

Adeline burst out laughing when she saw three unwrapped gel air fresheners beside her computer.

_Believe me, your nose will thank me __later.__ – Archie._

"Archie, Archie, Archie, what do I do with you?" the dark-haired coroner muttered, amused as she slid in front of her computer screen.

"Let me take you out for lunch later?" Archie suggested from the door.

"I thought you'll be scared to death before stepping foot in here." Adeline gave her fellow Asian a smirk.

"That's why I'm not _exactly_ in here." Archie shivered. "How _do _you work on dead people?"

"It's my job." Adeline reminded. "And _you_ should be doing yours."

* * *

"I swear you're the _only_ one I know who gets this reaction whenever you eat a strawberry strudel." Archie joked, seeing Adeline's blissful face as she bit into her dessert.

"And you have a similar reaction whenever you eat a triple scoop ice cream." Adeline smirked. "Pot, kettle, black."

* * *

"Archie," Adeline voiced, stopping midway through their peaceful post-lunch scroll. "What happened to us?"

"That's a question I'll like to know the answer to." Archie admitted. "While I'll like to say whatever happened was due to a simple misunderstanding, somehow, I _just _feel it's deeper than that; it wasn't due to a lack of trust, it's just…"

"Archie, stop." Adeline cut the Asian male's rantings. "I've already said I don't blame you; I heard bits and pieces of what Grant said that day; it's only natural you'll react the way you did."

"Does this mean…" Archie's hope for reconciliation was raised.

"Maybe." Adeline replied. "Remember, before what happened between us, I was betrayed before and I was hurt, real bad."

"And it took me almost nine months for you to agree to date me." Archie chuckled at the memory. "You know, the very first thing that attracted me to you were your eyes. They were just so… expressive."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Past Returns

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is _still_ alive and kicking.

Chapter 5: The Past Returns

* * *

"A seafood bistro with a wine bar?" Archie remarked, opening the glass doors for Adeline. "You sure have artsy taste these days."

"I earn about three times you do, remember?" Adeline grinned.

"Sure, rub it in, why don't you?" Archie muttered.

* * *

After making themselves comfortable on a leather sofa, Adeline placed an order for a bottle of rosé champagne.

"Rosé champagne?" Archie raised an eyebrow after the server left.

"You need to train up your alcohol tolerance." Adeline beamed.

"I'm going to get a hangover tomorrow morning, aren't I?" Archie muttered.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, Archie." Adeline reminded, the waitress returning with the champagne bottle in an ice bucket and two wine flutes. "Man it up."

"You're enjoying this too much." Archie mumbled, chinking his wine glass with Adeline's. "Adeline," he voiced, looking up from his grilled dory fish and slid a small jewellery box to his partner.

"Archie, this…" Adeline breathed, eyes widening as she opened the pendant box to reveal a pink sapphire pearl-drop pendant.

"Happy early birthday." Archie whispered.

"And speaking of birthdays," Adeline reached into her bag and took out a pair of concert tickets. "Tickets to Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh's concert tomorrow night, as well as backstage passes."

* * *

The next night…

"Michelle." Adeline greeted the violinist backstage, having arrived with Archie half an hour before the concert.

"Hey, Bluebell." Amara exited from the dressing room.

"Amara." Adeline gave the blond a bright smile.

"So," Amara gave the obviously nervous Archie a calculating glance over. "You're the guy little Bluebell here has her eye on."

"Er…" Archie swallowed a gulp and looked at his partner for help.

"Oh, Amara, stop terrorizing them." Michelle chided.

* * *

"Adeline, are those two…" Archie trailed, having been ushered out from backstage.

"Yeah," Adeline nodded. "They're in _that_ kind of relationship."

* * *

"ARCHIE!?" a shocked and furious shriek alerted the pair later that night outside the concert hall.

"Serena?" Archie echoed, recognized his ex-girlfriend, whom Adeline also knew as…

"Tsukino Usagi." Adeline voiced, unamused.

"Wait, what?" Archie was confused. "This is _the_ Tsukino Usagi you told me about?"

"Yes, the very same." Adeline nodded. "What?" she glared at the pig-tailed blond. "You're still mad about what happened nine years ago? I did the right thing, Tsukino!"

"The right thing?" the renamed Usagi screeched. "You sent me to juvenile rehabilitation, you rattler! You ruined my life, traitor!"

"Then you should have thought twice before turning to cocaine!" Adeline shot back. "I saved you by sending you to rehab, you ingrate! Besides, how is it my fault? If I haven't reported you, you would've probably gotten worse! First, it was cocaine, then what? Amphetamine? Methamphetamine? Did you even _stop_ to think what your parents would have reacted if they caught you smoking cocaine?"

"Then you should have lied to protect me!" Usagi screamed, pushing Adeline roughly, causing Archie to steady his companion. "Now because of you, Mamoru wants nothing to do with me!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Next Morning

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is _still_ alive and kicking.

Chapter 6: The Next Morning

* * *

"Adeline, will you be alright?" Archie asked, worried after the security guards pulled the screaming Usagi out of the premises.

"I will be." The female coroner sighed. "Just take me home."

"Will do." Archie nodded.

* * *

"I'm _never_ going to get what's up with you women and ice cream." Archie shook his head as he lounged on Adeline's sofa, seeing his partner dig into her scoop of ice cream.

"I don't understand it either." Adeline shrugged, biting into a raspberry. "And I'm a female myself. But I don't think ice cream manufacturers are complaining."

"Well, the _only_ ones who are complaining will be the one who buys the ice cream." Archie pointed out.

"Need I remind you that _I'm _the one who buys _my_ ice cream?" Adeline deathpanned, popping a blueberry into a surprised Archie's mouth.

"Point." Archie grinned.

* * *

"Morning, Sprite." Archie muttered, nuzzling Adeline behind her ear the next morning, his bare chest pressed against her back as the owner of the apartment prepared breakfast.

"Morning," Adeline greeted back. "I'm surprised; it isn't like you to sleep in this late."

"What can I say?" Archie teased. "You wore me out last night."

"If you put it that way," Adeline giggled, feeding the half-naked male behind her a spoonful of potato salad. "Other people will get the wrong idea."

"Or the right one." Archie grinned.

* * *

"Were you disappointed about last night?" Adeline asked, the pair were cuddling on the sofa in the living room.

"About what didn't happen?" Archie looked down at the young woman lying on his shoulder. "No; I know your stand about premarital sex, and I agree. Waiting until the honeymoon," he nuzzled her neck. "It'll be definitely worth the wait."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Iced

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 7: Iced

* * *

"Hey, docs." Sara greeted the two coroners on duty, Dr. Robbins was hovering over Trip Wilmont's body, while Adeline had finished stitching up Paula Levine's corpse.

"We have two dead bodies in totally perfect health." Adeline reported.

"I am so hoping that you have more in your report than that." Sara remarked.

"There are two toxins which can turn a body pink postmortem." Dr. Robbins added.

"We already ruled out carbon monoxide." Sara pointed out.

"Which leaved the other: cyanide ingestion." Adeline stated. "And one interesting fact about cyanide: not everyone can smell them."

"Right. It's a genetic quirk." Sara nodded.

"Unfortunately, either of us don't have that ability." Dr. Robbins stated.

"The 'nose' has arrived." Hodges declared, entering the morgue.

"Hodges has the genetic quirk?" Sara echoed, both coroners nodding in response.

"It's a blessing and a curse." Hodges added, walking into the room.

"Stomach contents of both decedents." Adeline handed Hodges a kidney tray. "Hodges, start your sniffer, please."

Picking up the first tray, Hodges gave it his sniff test. Putting it down and picking up the second tray, he took a sniff as well. " Hints of stale beer and ... cheese whiz." The Lab Tech reported. "But I don't smell any cyanide."

"Thank you." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"Anytime." Hodges nodded back and returned the tray to Adeline, before turning and heading for the door.

"Well, all due respect to 'the nose', I would still like to send a sample of blood to tox." Sara stated.

"Way ahead of you." Adeline replied.

"Is there anything else?" Sara asked.

"Nothing on or in the body indicates cause of death." Dr. Robbins reported. "Nothing consistent with homicide whatsoever."

"Two college kids die under mysterious circumstances." Sara pointed out. "Let's treat this as a homicide till we know otherwise."

"Guess it's a good thing Archie and I focused on our studies in college." Adeline quipped.

* * *

"Crop circles and tapeworms." Adeline muttered, stitching up the body Catherine and Warrick found. "We always get the weird cases, don't we?"

"Mm." Catherine mumbled. "You have C.O.D.?"

Both coroners looked at each other.

"We have T.O.D., about midday yesterday." Dr. Robbins replied. "Cause of death less definitive. Cuts and abrasions are superficial. There's no obvious anatomical defect. And at this point, I'm going to have to check the default: cardiac arrhythmia."

"A young man's heart stops, and you don't know why?" Catherine translated.

"Tox and vitreous lytes are all normal." Adeline consulted her reports. "That's all you're getting from us at this point."

* * *

"Sensei, we have a problem." Adeline informed Dr. Robbins who was returning from his break.

"Problem?" Dr. Robbins echoed.

"Mr. Ecklie is inside." Adeline replied, opening the door for her teacher.

"Well, Conrad, can I help you?" Dr. Robbins inquired.

"Where have you been?" Ecklie turned.

"I posted three bodies and then I took a time-out." Dr. Robbins replied.

"A time-out?" Ecklie echoed.

"A personal hour." Dr. Robbins explained. "A few weeks ago, my Siamese had kittens. I went by the house to check on 'em. They're just about weaned. You want one?"

"I'm allergic." Ecklie answered. "So tell me about James Billmeyer. Guy found at the Tangiers."

"I'm just about to post him." Adeline interjected. "In case Dr. Robbins couldn't return on time."

"Per my prelim, there was an abraded laceration to the right occipital scalp, and a penetration of the epithelium, but not the galea. It's not what killed him, but I'll know the full story once I open him up." Dr. Robbins added and opened the morgue cabinet to get the body, only to find it empty. "I saw David put him in here." He frowned.

"So where is he?" Ecklie asked.

"I'm not sure." Dr. Robbins replied, pushing Ecklie aside and checking the cabinet next to the empty cabinet.

"Maybe he's taking a time-out." Ecklie suggested. "Maybe David probably moved him."

"Dr. Phillips had no reason to." Adeline voiced, opening a third drawer and finding a body in that one, too.

"A few years back, a body was prematurely sent to a mortician." Ecklie reminded. "Remember that?"

Dr. Robbins then shut the cabinet and proceeded to check the cabinet above, which turned out empty. "This is weird."

"Maybe someone in your department mislabeled the corpse?" Ecklie guessed, giving the female coroner a side glance.

"It's highly unlikely." Dr. Robbins objected.

"Fine. When you find him, get back to me." Ecklie instructed, turning to leave as Dr. Robbins shut the cabinet door.

* * *

"Six-one, brown hair and eyes, about 200 pounds." Dr. Robbins spoke into the phone. "Are you sure?" just as Dr. Phillips stepped in the room. "All right, thanks." Hanging up, he looked at the two younger coroners. "I've checked every mortuary and funeral home in the city, no luck."

"Right, 'cause you never authorized a transfer." Dr. Phillips nodded.

"David, Adeline, are you two familiar with the Latin word necrostuprum?"

"You think we're dealing with a body snatcher?" Adeline echoed.

"We didn't mislabel or misplace the body." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Someone took it."

"If you wanted to steal a body, wouldn't it be a lot easier to go to a hospital or university facility?" Dr. Phillips wondered.

"Absolutely," Dr. Robbins nodded again. "Which means somebody wanted this particular body."

"And the question is, why?" Adeline added.

* * *

"Archie," Adeline put down her glass of beetroot juice. "Have you ever played 'House of the Dead'?"

"Can't say I have." The A/V Tech admitted. "What brought that on?"

"One of the bodies Dr. Phillips prepped to post got body jacked." Adeline snorted, having received full details from Dr. Phillips about what _had_ happened with their missing body. "Guess where it ended up."

"A dead man's party?" Archie guessed. "Seriously?" he echoed in disbelief when Adeline nodded.

"I don't know why I'm surprised anymore." Adeline shrugged, biting into her seafood pasta. "I mean, this _is_ Las Vegas."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Grave Danger

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 8: Grave Danger

* * *

"Well, there are a lot of intestines here, but no appendix, which made sense when I saw this." Dr. Robbins lifted a portion of the entrails, the CSI team having returned after Nick had been abducted.

"A cecum." Adeline nodded.

"Dog entrails." Catherine confirmed.

"Yeah." Both coroners nodded.

"That's not going to help." Catherine remarked and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry. Catherine..." Dr. Robbins apologized. Has Nick's family been informed?"

"No," Catherine shook her head. "That would be my job." With that, she exited the coroner's lab, leaving Dr. Robbins to look at the entrails and sigh.

"Sensei, do you want me to…" Adeline voiced.

"Too risky." Dr. Robbins objected.

* * *

The hours ticked by, with no much information of Nick as the team continued working to track down their missing comrade.

"This is getting us nowhere." Adeline muttered. Fingering a piece of tanzanite crystal in her lab coat and with a determined glint in her eyes, she took off to her lab and locked the doors. Sitting herself on the cold floor, she took a meditative position, and with the tanzanite crystal on her hands, she turned her third eye on at full force. _Come on Nick._ She prayed, using her psychometry to scour for the missing CSI. _Work with me here._

* * *

"They're fire ants, very rare in Nevada." Grissom quickly briefed his team. "They don't like our soil. The only places you find them around Vegas are in plant and tree nurseries."

"There's eleven nurseries in the greater Las Vegas area." Catherine added behind the computer.

"Okay, I've got the web cam trace down to here." Archie remarked, drawing a large circle in black ink on the map in front of him.

"And the data from the black box in Walter Gordon's truck gave us a 23-mile travel radius." Greg continued, adding another circle, cutting the area down even more.

"Okay, I've got two nurseries within the overlap area." Warrick remarked, scanning the lists in his hand. "Here and here." and added two 'X' marks to the map within the overlapping area in blue ink.

"Everyone," the mentally exhausted Adeline voiced from the door. "I found Nick. And before anything else," she turned to Grissom before the group's questions bombarded her. "Do I have permission to go on leave for two days starting from tomorrow?"

"Granted." Grissom nodded.

"Thank you." Adeline replied. "Getting back to the matters at hand," she walked over to the map, Warrick moving aside to give her space. "Nick is right here." She pointed to the left-most blue cross on the map.

"How do you know?" Sara asked.

"Psychometry." Adeline replied.

"You activated your third eye." Grissom guessed.

"Yes," Adeline nodded. "My third eye was activated when I was 13; I never had a reason to use it, until now. For the last two hours or so, I've been using my third eye at full force and managed to get a mental image of where Nick is at."

"Right." Grissom nodded. "Thanks Adeline. Let's go." He instructed and the team headed off.

"Woah." Archie gaped, catching Adeline before she hit the ground after the team left. "You alright, Sprite?"

"I would be." Adeline assured. "Just… need some sleep; there's another reason why I don't use my psychometry: it's mentally exhausting, even with this," she took out the tanzanite crystal. "Amplifying it."

"That's why you requested for two days leave." Archie realized.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Bodies in Motion

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 9: Bodies in Motion

* * *

"Female's lungs were filled with soot." Adeline reported. "COD: smoke inhalation."

"Okay, that means the natural gas didn't suffocate her." Nick nodded. "Explosion probably knocked her out before the fire even started."

"Male didn't even last that long." Dr. Robbins continued. "His lungs were clean, but he suffered fatal crushing injuries to his abdomen."

"The pieces of debris that were on this guy's body were not heavy." Grissom noted. "But the bed he was lying in collapsed."

"Explosion could've done that." Nick pointed out.

"Let's photo-enhance these bruises." Grissom suggested, taking a closer look at the body's bruises. He then attached the lens to the camera mounted on a stand over the body while Nick set up the computer. The younger CSI then adjusted the light, before both CSIs snapped a couple of photos, after which, Nick adjusted the image on the monitor.

Yeah, yeah, the UV light's definitely bringing out the bruises underneath the skin." Nick nodded, enhancing and sharpening the image, resulting in it becoming clear of what it looked like. "That looks like a tire mark.

"Maybe our gas explosion just turned into a hit-and-run." Grissom stated.

* * *

"Fully developed skeletal structure consistent with an adult male." Dr. Robbins reported his findings to Sara and Greg about the two victims they found in the abandoned car's truck. "The medial end of the clavicle's almost fused. Suggests he's about 25 years old. Lack of prognathism indicates he's Caucasian."

"The female, on the other hand, is Prognathic." Adeline continued. "Suggesting Negroid. The unfused epiphyseal ends would make her a teenager."

"White male, younger black female..." Sara remarked. "Racially motivated?"

"Could be a Son of Sam thing." Greg suggested. "Summertime, couple on a date, making out in the car. Berkowitz used a .44."

"Gunshot wounds are most likely COD for both." Dr. Robbins continued.

"The female shows an entry wound at the rear of the skull." Adeline added. "The exit wound took off most of her face."

"Male has no exit wound, but the entry wound..." Dr. Robbins trailed. "Is pretty obvious." He used a pen to point to the gap between the teeth. "Bullet never left the skull."

"That would explain the bullet fragments." Greg nodded.

"What we need are IDs." Sara stated.

* * *

"Give me five minutes, A.J." Adeline voiced, hearing the door to her lab open. "On second thought," she spotted the A/V Tech's haunted look. "I'll be out in a minute. Let me guess," she sighed at her oddly silent partner after they signed out. "The Walter Gordon case?"

"Sometimes, I think you know me too well." Archie muttered.

"Archie," Adeline deathpanned. "We've known each other since third year in high school; we've dated since prom night and all the way through college. If I _still_ didn't know how you think, then something must be _seriously _wrong. Let's go somewhere else tonight; I'm in the mood for ramen… and mochi ice cream." She added after a while.

"Was that an afterthought?" Archie asked, breaking into a small smile. "You _know_ I have a weak spot for mochi ice cream."

"As I've said: if I still don't know how you think after all this time, then something is really wrong." Adeline pinched her partner's nose playfully. "On the other hand," she added. "We could _always_ order mochi ice cream as takeout; I'm more than happy to let you lick it off me. Archie?" she stopped, turning to see the glossed look on the Asian male's face.

"Huh?" Archie blinked when Adeline waved her hand in front of his face.

"You're imagining me naked, Arch." Adeline grinned.

"Let's just say _that_ suggestion is very tempting." Archie smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Room Service

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 10: Room Service

* * *

Julian Harper's dead body was resting against the cushions in his hotel suite as Adeline measured his liver temperature. Behind her, Warrick was snapping photos of the body.

"Julian Harper." The female coroner stated. Well, if it weren't for the cyanosis, I'd say he was doing a photo shoot for GQ."

"Yeah," Warrick nodded. "I'm sure he wasn't ready for this photo shoot."

"Well," Adeline took a look at her thermometer. "The body temperature is 95. This would make TOD approximately…" she glanced at her watch as Warrick continued snapping more photos. "3:00 A.M."

"Well, there're plenty of drugs around here." Warrick stated, taking more photos of the bedside table with a couple of champagne bottles, a hotel room VIP card key, a rolled-up bill and some white powder on the black tabletop. "You think he OD'd?"

"Yeah, no edema." Adeline reported, checking the victim's eyes and mouth. "Some petechia…" she frowned. "Could be suffocation or strangulation. But no ligature marks or bruising. However ..." she plucked black fibers from the victim's neck with her tweezers. "Some fibers under the chin." And dropped the sample in a bindle as Warrick continues snapping photos.

"What are you doing?" Warrick asked, seeing Adeline had a digital camera out.

"Just a special favor for Dr. Robbins." Adeline's eyes twinkled teasingly as she snapped a photo.

"So, you _do_ notice guys." Warrick chuckled.

"Of course I do." Adeline rolled her eyes. "I'm still female, you know. And I _know_ an attractive man when I see one; I just don't fangirl."

"Wow, guess Archie's gonna have to step up on his game." Warrick grinned.

* * *

"Henry's tox report shows low levels of cocaine, alcohol and Prevalis." Adeline reported her findings to Warrick. "Guess this rules out overdose."

"Really?" Warrick raised a brow. "I guess he was just acting about the clean-living part. COD?"

"Asphyxia." Adeline replied.

"Asphyxiated how?" Warrick blinked.

"I have no idea." Adeline shrugged. "No broken hyoid. That and the absence of ligature marks or bruises make strangulation highly unlikely."

"Did you find any fibers in his nose or mouth?" Warrick asked.

"Nope." Adeline shook her head.

"That doesn't rule out suffocation." Warrick pointed out. "Killer could have used something that didn't shed fibers."

"Or maybe they came from whoever he was rolling around with in bed." Adeline rolled her eyes. "I found lubricant on his genitals, most probably from a condom, and minor abrasions on his penis, which suggests vigorous, prolonged activity."

"Sex, drugs and movies: the American Dream." Warrick joked.

* * *

"Samay Thao." Dr. Robbins reported his findings to Catherine. "I don't even need to open him up to guess COD. Ocular inflammation." He concluded, checking the victim's eye. "Laceration of the sclera. Hurts like hell when you get a grain of sand in your eye. Imagine this." he removed a piece of glass out from the victim's eye. "Bad night for Laotians."

"What other Laotians are having a bad night?" Catherine asked.

"Solo traffic collision on Mount Charleston." Dr. Robbins pulled out one of the tables in the morgue. "Came in early this morning. Noy Vipraxay."

"Vipraxay?" Catherine echoed. "Well, that's a hell of a coincidence."

"Does it mean something to you?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Yeah, he's got the same last name as the guy who shot him." Catherine replied. "In fact, Grissom said that our vic over there caught a cab at a gas station near Mount Charleston. I'll have Auto Detail bring in his car."

"Sounds like your double's becoming a triple." Dr. Robbins remarked.

"Unless you got any more in your drawers?" Catherine inquired.

* * *

"So, the Julian Harper case…" Archie trailed, as he and Adeline sat down in their usual deli for lunch.

"Turns out to be an accidental suicide, apparently." Adeline shrugged. "Julian strangled himself to enhance his own pleasure."

"And ends up strangulating himself to death." Archie concluded. "Wow, that's one way to go."

"It's a good thing we aren't _that_ adventurous, huh?" Adeline teased.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Bite Me

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 11: Bite Me

* * *

"Becky Lester, 32. Final meal, pasta." Dr. Robbins reported his findings to Grissom. "I can't tell you the variety of the noodle, but there was a white sauce with clams. And I found some blood in her stomach. Her tongue was lacerated perimortem."

"She probably chomped down on it when she hit the stairs." Grissom suggested.

"I sent a blood sample to Tox and Nick asked for teeth impressions." Adeline added. "Husband claims she's a biter."

"Fine line between pleasure and pain." Dr. Robbins shrugged. "But who doesn't like to cross it every once in a while, right? Anyway, um," he continued when the other two shot him a look. "I don't know if it's probative, but there's semen in her vaginal vault. Sperm motility and positive acid phosphates suggest intercourse approximately six to 12 hours prior to death."

"Yeah," Grissom nodded. "I'm mostly interested in cause."

"Exsanguination from five lacerations." Adeline pointed with a pen. "Two to the forehead, one to the right temple, and two to the occipital bone."

"Are they consistent with a fall?" Grissom asked.

"Yes," Dr. Robbins nodded. "But I'd expect to see hand fractures as a result of the impact, and there are none."

"Are they consistent with blunt force trauma?" Grissom inquired.

"Sure, but if the husband bludgeoned her, there'd be fractures to the skull." Dr. Robbins answered.

"And there are none." Grissom concluded.

"None." Adeline nodded.

"Well, you two have given me a lot of information, and none of it very helpful." Grissom remarked.

* * *

"They don't tell you about this part of the job when you're training to become a CSI." Warrick joked as he and Dr. Phillips stood at both ends of the coffin.

"Come on, after five years, at least they don't smell anymore." Dr. Robbins pointed out.

"Always with the silver lining." Dr. Phillips muttered.

"Right." Dr. Robbins remarked.

"You ready?" Warrick looked at Dr. Philips and the two men opened the coffin, revealing Jackie's corpse inside.

"Well, hello, Jackie Lester." Warrick greeted the dead woman. "On three." He looked at Dr. Philips as both men reached into the coffin. "One ... two ... three." With that, they lifted up the corpse and put it on the empty table next to them.

"If you two don't mind ... we'd like some alone time." Dr. Robbins looked at Warrick and Dr. Philips as he placed a hand on the corpse's head and Adeline readied a razor.

After the two left, Adeline proceeded with shaving off the corpse's hair. With Jackie now bald, Dr. Robbins took over and cut the scalp, peeling the skin off the skull, before he noticed something.

"You done with your alone time, Doc?" Warrick asked, entering the mortuary a while later.

"Just completed my prelim, but check this out." Dr. Robbins replied. "Subgaleal hemorrhages, consistent with lacerations to the occipital bone."

"So both of Ray's wives end up dead at the bottom of the stairs with lacerations to the head." Warrick concluded.

"If my full autopsy confirms murder, you may be looking at the first serial stairway killer." Dr. Robbins shrugged.

* * *

"This is a blood clot." Dr. Robbins pointed to the brain on the metal tray. "Take a look." he pried the brain apart to show Warrick what it looked like inside.

"Huh." Warrick nodded. "The blood's continuous."

"Comes from deep within the parenchyma." Dr. Robbins stated.

"The first wife had a stroke and it was fatal." Adeline elaborated.

"What about the scalp lacerations?" Warrick asked.

"Perimortem." Dr. Robbins replied.

"So she must've hit her head on the stairs on the way down." Warrick concluded.

"Well, I can't tell you about the second wife, but this was a natural." Dr. Robbins remarked.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Archie stated, returning to the living room with a fruit bowl as Adeline sipped her rose wine on her couch in her apartment. "The mother dies of natural causes and the daughter kills the stepmother to protect the father. Whatever happened to normalcy in families?"

"And not to mention the father's biting fetish." Adeline quipped. "Had fun watching the clips?" she teased.

"Funny." Archie muttered, silencing his grinning lover with a slice of fruit. "But I like my body mark-free."

"That's because you're the licker, not the biter, Arch." Adeline joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Shooting Stars

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 12: Shooting Stars

* * *

"Hey, Doc." Nick entered the mortuary.

"Hi, there, Nick." Doctor Robbins greeted. "I've lost count as to how many broken bones this guy has. Multiple fractures to the spine, ribs, pelvis, skull. Multiple lacerations and contusions. No vital response to the injuries."

"Perimortem." Nick stated.

"Yep." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"He was dumped in a backyard by a whole bunch of other people." Nick remarked. "Do you think they could've beaten him to death?"

"Nick, it took a lot of people to do this." Dr. Robbins pointed out.

* * *

"Hey, Nick." Adeline greeted the newly arrived CSI.

"How many are we looking at, Doc?" Nick asked.

"Eleven in total." Adeline replied. "You got to move; it's hot out here, no telling how much hotter it would be down there."

"And that's why you prefer winter." Nick grinned. "Okay." He nodded and headed down to the underground compound.

* * *

Back at the autopsy lab, Dr. Robbins had two bodies out on the table.

The camera then shifted to the first autopsy room and into the hallway where the other bodies were pushed up against both walls.

The camera continued through the hallway into a second room where Warrick and Sara were documenting the physical evidence gathered from the bodies. Warrick then took a photo to match it against one of the victim's shoes while Sara was taking photos.

* * *

"Depressed fracture." Dr. Robbins went over his findings with Grissom.

"Well, we found a tire iron at the scene." Grissom pointed out.

"That would do it." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"What about TOD?" Grissom asked.

"Well, it's hard to say." Dr. Robbins admitted. "Desert heat, locked in a trunk ... both can make liver temp actually rise."

"What about relative to the other bodies?" Grissom inquired. "Did he die before or after the others?"

"Given the degree of decomp, it appears that he died before the others." Dr. Robbins replied. "I can run some chemical tests, but that's going to take some time."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Adeline cut in, lifting up the body's shirt to find a cloth belt. "But I just found something. This looks like a money belt." She remarked, unzipping the belt and taking out the folded bills.

"Gives new meaning to 'strapped for cash'." Dr. Robbins remarked, taking the cash.

"Diamond was running a cash business." Warrick explained, entering the autopsy lab. "He had all those kids write home and ask for money. His return address was a P.O. Box that I found."

Grissom then reached the money bag and removed a plastic bag of pills.

"I didn't find any undigested pills in the victims' stomachs." Dr. Robbins remarked.

"We assumed that they were ingesting a liquid ketamine." Warrick added.

"So what are these?" Grissom asked.

"Good question." Adeline admitted.

"Adeline," Grissom handed the plastic pill bag to the younger female. "Get this over to Henry."

"On it." Adeline nodded.

* * *

"Crop circles, now a mass-suicide cult." Archie muttered, rolling his eyes as the young couple settled for lunch. "Why can't we get normal cases these days?"

"Mass suicides are pretty well recorded in history, Archie." Adeline reminded. "Need I remind you that we Japanese have a long history of suicide tradition: from seppuku ceremonial self-disemboweling to kamikaze warriors flying their aircraft into Allied warships during World War II?"

"What I don't get is the reasoning behind seppuku." Archie remarked.

"Death before dishonor." Adeline replied. "It's originally reserved for samurai, as part of the bushido code."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Gum Drop

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 13: Gum Drops

* * *

"COD?" Warrick asked, the three coroners having informed him that the autopsies to the Mcbride's family were done.

"Gunshot wound to the chest." Dr. Robbins replied, picking up Jude's hand. "Though it appears to have gone through his hand first."

"Dad wrestled with the gun, huh?" Warrick surmised. "Anything else?"

"Contact wound on the boy." Dr. Philips pointed to Jeremy with a pen. "Shot up-close and personal."

"The mother was shot twice in the back." Adeline added from her clipboard behind the two senior coroners. "But not up-close."

"Rinsed and ready for you." Dr. Robbins handed the metal dish holding the bullet over to Warrick.

"..22 ... " Warrick picked up the bullet. "Probably from a revolver. Six shots. Four in the bodies, two in the lock. Well, that would explain why we didn't find Cassie's blood in the house. They ran out of bullets."

* * *

"It _never_ fails to amaze me just what kind of fickle reasons people give to justify murder." Adeline shook her head, dropping a wedge of orange into the juicer. "I mean, really, killing an entire family to silence them when you're caught stealing marijuana from said family's basement?"

"Well, at least Peter had a conscience." Archie pointed out. "He wasn't about to let Luke kill Cassie."

"Speaking of Cassie," Adeline handed her lover a glass of fruit juice. "Is it me or does Nick seem unusually… attached to this case?"

"It isn't just you." Archie replied, sipping the juice. "I heard Sara say something similar in the break room. But I have to hand it to Nick; he realized Cassie was leaving a trail of Bubblicious gum à la bread crumbs."

"Like Hansel and Gretel." Adeline nodded. "Bets on Nick ending up adopting Cassie?" she grinned, raising her glass.

"Would be tough for a bachelor like Nick to bring up a little girl like Cassie all by himself." Archie remarked. "Especially with his job."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Secrets and Flies

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 14: Secrets and Flies

* * *

"No mystery here." Dr. Robbins noted, going through his preliminary findings to Nick. "Penetrating gunshot wound to the right temple killed our virgin Mary. Adeline already sent the bullet to ballistics."

"Virgin Mary?" Nick echoed.

"Her hymen's intact, which means she's never had intercourse." Adeline explained. "But she gave birth, since we found a caesarean scar."

"So other than divine intervention, how do you explain this miraculous conception?" Nick asked.

"Well, the most obvious explanation would be frottage." Dr. Robbins shrugged.

"You mean dry humping?" Nick asked.

"In sex ed, Nick, they teach that rubbing body parts is safe." Dr. Robbins explained. "But since the hymen's not a barrier to semen, there's still a risk of pregnancy, not to mention STDs."

"Right." Nick nodded. "Sperm meets labia, all bets are off."

"It's all about gravity." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"Thanks, Dr. Ruth." Nick grinned.

"Hey Nick," Adeline voiced. "Have you ever considered; maybe Christina was a surrogate?"

"What makes you say that?" Nick inquired.

"Well, her hymen was intact, which _is_ consistent with IVF." Adeline reasoned. "But the problem is the surrogate isn't supposed to keep the baby; she's is supposed to be a gestational carrier who returns the child to the biological parents after it's been born." She frowned.

"Yup, that _is_ a problem." Nick nodded.

* * *

"So, in the end, there's nothing wrong with the videotapes?" Adeline echoed in disbelief after Archie recounted to her what Grissom told him.

"Turns out, Malathion's the culprit this time." Archie shrugged. "From what I understand from Grissom's explanation, because of Malathion, adult flies would delay laying eggs for up to four days."

"My guess; jury manipulation." Adeline reasoned. "Early oviposition is virtually undetectable because flies lay their first round of eggs inside body openings. So, anyone reviewing the tape would assume that the eggs were being laid, when in fact they weren't."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. A Bullet Runs Through It (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 15: A Bullet Runs Through It (1)

* * *

Dr. Phillips and Adeline were pushing the gurney with the dead body into the forensic autopsy room, when Dr. Robbins looked up to see Sergeant Adams walking toward them.

"Sergeant Adams, I'm sorry for your loss." The head coroner told the policeman. "If you'd like a few minutes to say good-bye..."

Without a word, Sergeant Adams walked past Dr. Robbins and entered the forensic autopsy room, with the two younger coroners excusing themselves

Stopping in front of the table with the body on it, Sergeant Adams looked at his dead partner, "Okay, partner ... I guess I was pretty rough on you. Maybe not rough enough. You're the best rookie I ever trained. I have to leave you now. I'll, uh, I'll talk to Tracy. Try to make her understand. Drop in on the kids. You were a good cop."

* * *

Back in the autopsy room, Dr. Robbins cut through Leandro Chavez's thigh, putting the scalpel down and used the forceps to remove the bullet. "Medium caliber bullet - transected the femoral artery." He looked at the deformed bullet.

"And it's embedded in a major artery." Adeline nodded, Dr. Philips holding out a metal tray for Dr. Robbins to drop the bullet in.

"Fatal wound." Dr. Philips added.

"Take a look." Dr. Robbins gestured at the body. "What's missing?"

"All of the organs seem to be in the right place." Dr. Philips replied, checking the dead body.

"Look closer." Dr. Robbins instructed.

"The kidneys are ... a bit pale." Adeline peered closer. "And the liver is a light tan."

"Right." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"Not a lot of blood." Dr. Philips added. "Dead at the scene. He bled out." He concluded.

"Bingo." Dr. Robbins nodded. "The wound was not immediately fatal. It took a while."

"This is going to look bad." Adeline remarked.

"It is what it is." Dr. Robbins stated.

* * *

"Glad you're here." Dr. Robbins looked at Grissom who had entered the autopsy room. "I'd like to get this one off my table. First thing Adeline noticed was a rather large contusion the left chest just below the nipple."

"Well, that location is consistent with the bullet Catherine found embedded in his vest." Grissom noted.

"It's like getting kicked by a mule." Dr. Robbins stated. "You'll want to see this. Through-and-through." He stuck a rod through the bullet hole in Officer Bell's neck. "Entrance wound just below his left ear, exited below and to the front of his right ear, severing the right common carotid. That's your COD. Fortunately, he never felt a thing."

"Left to right, back to front." Grissom concluded.

"Mm-hmm." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"Only cops were shooting in that direction." Grissom pointed out.

"Are you saying Bell was hit by friendly fire?" Dr. Robbins realized what Grissom was implying.

"Maybe not so friendly." Grissom remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. A Bullet Runs Through It (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 16: A Bullet Runs Through It (2)

* * *

"Hello. My name is Dr. Gil Grissom." Grissom greeted the community's residents after the crime lab untangled what had actually happened in the shootout. "I'm the night shift supervisor for the Las Vegas Police Department's Crime Lab. I'm not a police officer; I'm a scientist."

"You work for the cops." A man snapped. "That makes you a cop. You're not on our side."

"Actually, I'm a forensics expert." Grissom corrected. "My job is to identify, collect, and examine physical evidence from a crime scene, to determine who did what to whom and how did they do it. I've been asked to come here today by the mayor and Sheriff Burdick to present our analysis of the evidence in this case to your community."

"Why aren't they here?" a woman demanded. "Why should we believe your evidence?"

"Physical evidence cannot be wrong." Grissom explained. "It doesn't lie. It's not influenced by emotion or prejudice. It's... it's not confused by the excitement of the moment. I'm here, in God's house, to explain to you the truth about exactly what happened the other day. I'd like to start by showing you some photos. This is a bullet that was recovered from the Kevlar vest of Officer Daniel Bell, now deceased." He flashed a photo of the bullet.

"What about my son?" Zamesca cut in, standing up. "What-what does the evidence say about my son?"

"Okay, if you like, we can start there." Grissom relented.

"Please." Zamesca requested.

"This photo is a comparison of two cartridge cases." Grissom continued, moving over to the next photo display. "The one on the right was found next to your son. The one on the left was test-fired from Jose Fausto's pistol. As you can see, there are corresponding individual marks on both cartridges. These are unique, like fingerprints. It means that they were fired from the same gun. It proves that while attempting to escape from the police, Jose Fausto shot your son Geraldo in the back."

"Why would he do that?" Zamesca asked.

"We recovered your son's bicycle from Jose Fausto's motel room." Grissom explained. "Your son was on his way to football practice. It appears that Jose Fausto shot your son so he could use his bike."

A now silent Zamesca sat back down.

* * *

"You alright, babe?" Archie whispered, leading his lover from the hall after Grissom finished his delivery.

"I will be." Adeline sighed. "Just… get me to the swimming pool. I need to clear my mind."

"Will do." Archie nodded.

* * *

"Clearing your mind or releasing your frustration, Sprite?" Archie joked, Adeline having completed her fifth lap across the Olympic-sized swimming pool. "Hey!" he protested, when a wave of water cascaded on his face. "What was that for?"

"You're too dry, land-dweller." Adeline smirked.

"If that's how you want to play…" Archie returned her smirk and pulled off his shirt.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Dog Eat Dog

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 17: Dog Eat Dog

* * *

"Stomach is massively distended." Dr. Robbins reported his findings. "Human stomachs have a volume of about one liter, a little more than a quart. But they have the ability to expand and hold up to four liters. But looking at this guy, I'd say he was packing around six. And that's your COD. Asphyxia due to mechanical compression of the lungs due to gastric dilatation. His stomach expanded, leaving no room for the organs. It's going to keep me on my diet for a couple more weeks. Let's take a look. Ooh, the guy was a walking buffet.

"Multiple contusions." Catherine nodded. "He's got a band of dead tissue on his wrist. No fingernails."

"Cuticle's are inflamed and still intact." Adeline continued. "They weren't pulled off. They were bitten down... At first I thought tortured and force-fed, but the usual signs of force feeding are absent. No abrasions on the mucosal surface of the lips. No aspirated food in the airways."

"So what are you thinking now?" Catherine looked at the two coroners.

"My best bet, he ate himself to death." Adeline replied.

* * *

After washing Lori Tinsley's neck, Adeline walked around the body to snap of the marks on her neck.

On the next table, Dr. Philips was x-raying Michael Tinsley's body.

After Dr. Philips was done, Dr. Robbins proceeded to saw through the male body's head to examine the brain. Removing a bullet, he placed it in a pan.

* * *

Much later, a surprised Sara was holding the bullet Dr. Robbins had extracted from Michael's skull.

"Michael Tinsley was shot?" a surprised Nick echoed.

"Yeah, the bullet penetrated the base of the brain and lodged in the occipital lobe." Dr. Robbins replied. "The hemorrhage was intracranial."

"Looks like a .22 caliber." Nick observed.

"Yeah, the scalp abrasion was probably incidental." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"We did not check the house for GSR; we didn't know he was shot." Sara pointed out.

"That's understandable; the entry wound wasn't visible." Dr. Robbins remarked. "But check this out." He pushed the rod through the opening in the brain and it comes out through the right nostril. "Some people will put anything up their nose."

"So, Michael Tinsley breaks into his own house, the alarm goes off, all hell breaks loose." Sara surmised. "She shoots him; the bullet goes up his nose, and then what? Kahlua freaks and rips out the wife's throat?"

"It's possible, which is another reason I prefer cats." Dr. Robbins shrugged.

"The Tinsleys died at home... alone." Nick trailed. "So, where's the gun?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Still Life

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 18: Still Life

* * *

"So Karen took a picture of herself at the beach and Photoshopped Jesse in." Warrick stated, looking at the enlarged picture on the screen in Archie's lab.

"Right." The A/V Tech nodded.

"So if that's really Adam Esposito, where did she get the pictures from?" Warrick wondered

"Well, let us see." Archie opened a new window, googling 'ADAM ESPOSITO in the search engine.

"Where are you going?" Warrick asked.

"Image search." Archie replied, finding the Esposito Family web page. "Family home page. My mom wants me to do one of these for our family."

"No doubt with Adeline included in." Warrick teased. "Click on where it says 'Adam's Birthday Party'. "That one." He pointed to one specific picture.

"Maybe Karen found the site." Archie reasoned. "Cut out the kid's picture."

"That's Mesa Valley Park." Warrick stated.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Adeline remarked. "A mentally fragile Karen gets into a very heated argument with the in-laws at his funeral, goes over the deep end, poisons Jesse and buries him in the backyard near the fence? Even working as a coroner for so long, I can _never_ understand how a mother can kill her own child." She shook her head.

"Well, Euripedes _did_ try to understand it when he wrote Medea: 'I will slay my children without delaying long enough to hand them over to some more savage hand.'" Archie stated, taking a sip of the fruit smoothie Adeline had whipped up. "Medea, like Karen, was a soldier's wife."

"His father was a soldier, his grandfather was a soldier." Adeline continued, ticking off the points with her fingers. "And Karen did not want that for Jesse." She concluded. "Geez, whatever happened to letting your child choose his own path? Wait," she looked at her partner. "You _read_ Euripedes' plays?"

"I went through an emo-angst phase in junior high, okay?" Archie defended.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Werewolves

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 19: Werewolves

* * *

"Well, we knew he was hairy." Grissom remarked, watching Adeline shave off the hair around Hayden Braford's chest. "I didn't realize the full extent."

"Hypertrichosis." Dr. Robbins supplied. "I've only read about it. Excessive hair growth. Genetic. Extremely rare. His case was relatively mild. In some individuals, hair grows everywhere except the eyes and the mouth."

"The human werewolf syndrome." Grissom nodded.

"In Mexico, there's a family thirty members are afflicted." Dr. Robbins added. "Two of the teen boys were recently adopted by the National Circus."

"Great." Grissom muttered. "The bearded lady, the dog-faced boy - physical deformities as family entertainment."

"I've cleared a path for the bullet." Adeline informed, moving aside to let Dr. Robbins extract the bullet.

"Adeline, get this to ballistics ASAP." Dr. Robbins handled his assistant a bindle which he put the bullet in. "You know, Gil, we're all intrigued by our nightmares, and when we watch freak shows, basically we're all thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, I'm glad they're not looking at me. " Grissom remarked.

* * *

"Hey, Archie." Greg entered the A/V lab.

"Hey." The A/V Tech greeted.

"Please tell me you've ID.'d Casino Dan." Greg requested.

"Yep." Archie nodded. "The ISP provider sent over the subscriber information for a casinodan(a) . It's registered to a Dan Nobler, who runs a gambling website."

"If I wanted to visit Dan in person, where would I go?" Greg asked.

"Well, the server for is in Argentina, which allows him to skirt U.S. gaming laws." Archie explained. "However, he's got a Nevada business license. And I have the address."

"Anything else I should know?" Greg asked, taking the slip of paper Archie handed to him.

"Uh, well, I don't know if it's relevant, but he recently opened an account with ." Archie added.

"Who was he looking for?" Greg inquired.

"I don't know." Archie shrugged. "I'll triage the computer's hard drive."

* * *

"No one's home." Dr. Philips remarked, hearing the knock on the door as he combed the body's hair, catching the trace material in a metal bin.

"We want to see the Wolfman." Hodge declared, entering the autopsy room with Archie and Henry in tow.

"Yeah, well, he's not available right now." Dr. Philips replied. "We are trying to prep him for autopsy."

"Wow." Hodge gaped. "And I thought Robin Williams had hairy arms."

"Can I touch him?" Henry asked.

"You mean 'pet' him." Archie corrected, the Toxicity Tech reaching out to touch him.

"No!" Dr. Philips hurriedly smacked Henry's hand away, but not before Archie managed to snap a picture. "You may not touch or pet the decedent."

"Is it soft like fur or... ?" Hodges wondered.

"Boys, do you three remember the talk we had about respect for the deceased?" Adeline reminded. "Or do I have to go through that _again_?"

"We were supposed to have him prepped hours ago." Dr. Philips protested. "Please. Okay, you guys gotta go."

"Relax, Dave." Hodge chided. "It's not every day that Chaka ends up on a slab."

"And it's not every day I threaten to castrate someone with a heated scalper, Hodges." Adeline fired back. "And Archie, I'm going to need you to delete that photo or I'm dissecting the camera."

"Whoa." The A/V Tech muttered. "Easy on that; I just bought this."

"Fine, but if I get a Sleestak in my lab, and you want to see it, I'm gonna get cranky." Hodges mumbled, exiting the autopsy room with the other two Techs.

"Uh oh." Adeline blinked, the shaving of Hayden's left side revealed a patch purple after the intervention was gone. "Dr. Phil, the body _was_ found face up, right?"

"Yeah." Dr. Philips nodded. "What's wrong?"

"The lividity is in the wrong place." Adeline replied.

* * *

"What's up with the 911?" Catherine asked, entering the autopsy room.

"David didn't notice the victim's lividity at the crime scene because it was obscured by his body hair." Dr. Robbins replied. "Well, check out his left side; was first thing Adeline noticed when she shaved him down."

"So it was on his side where the blood settled." Catherine nodded.

"Correct, but he was found face up." Dr. Robbins reminded, handing her the file.

"So, uh, somebody moved him several hours postmortem." Catherine reasoned.

"There's more." Dr. Robbins continued. "Vic was found on a hardwood floor, but when David brushed his body hair for trace, he found blue carpet fibers." And handed the tape sample to Catherine.

"Well, there was blue carpet in the sister's room." Catherine recalled.

"Hayden was shot through the chest; it would have exsanguinated on impact." Dr. Robbins added. "Any blood in the sister's room?"

"I'll get back to you on that one." Catherine promised.

* * *

"You know, Sprite," Archie started. "I'm _still_ trying to merge the professional at-work you to the gentile off-work you, even now. The two faces… they're a bit… disconcerting."

"My 'professional' mask is necessary." Adeline replied. "It's my way of remaining sane after working as a coroner for so long."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 20: Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

"Las Vegas Coroner's office." D. Philips took the call.

"David, it's Warrick." Warrick informed from the lab's garage. "Have you washed the body yet?"

"We just getting started, but we can be done by the time you get here." Dr. Philips replied.

"No, stop." Warrick instructed. "I uh, just found a bullet. I have no idea who fired it. Do me a favor: Test his hands for GSR and run it through the fluoroscope."

"No problem." Dr. Philips noted.

"Thanks." Warrick nodded.

"Adeline, turn off the hose." Dr. Philips instructed. "Warrick just called to inform that he found a bullet."

"And he wants us to test for GSR." Adeline guessed, turning the water tap off.

* * *

"Hey, Arch." Catherine greeted the A/V Tech. "You get anything off the parking garage camera?"

"Um, sort of." Archie admitted, showing Catherine and Nick the video.

"What's up with the focus?" Nick wondered.

"That's what I was wondering, too." Archie remarked. "Check out what happened about an hour earlier." He rewound the tape, going an hour back to show that someone had reached up and changed the focus on the camera. "It's an old security cam. Adjustable focus ring."

"Killer was camera shy." Catherine surmised.

"For good reason." Nick added.

"This wasn't a carjacking gone bad." Catherine reasoned. "It was premeditated."

"If he touched the camera, maybe I can get some prints off it." Nick suggested.

"Keep working the video, Arch." Catherine instructed. "See if you can get us a face."

"Yeah." Archie nodded.

* * *

"Fluoroscope detected no bullets." Dr. Robbins reported. "But there are peri-mortem bruises on his wrists and forearms, look like defensive wounds."

"COD?" Grissom prompted.

"The weapon went pretty deep." Dr. Robbins continued. "Punctured the femoral artery. I'd say he bled out in a matter of minutes, if his dilated pupils are an indication of amphetamines in his system. The faster the heart rate, the faster the blood pumps. Now, for the details. The fatal blow. Weapon appears to have a triangular shape. Angle of entry was upwards."

"Like a cornada." Grissom remarked.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Robbins was confused.

"A cornada: it's an occupational hazard for matadors during a bullfight." Adeline supplied, looking up from the body she and Dr. Philips were working on. "The bull rears up and gores them."

"So, just find a bull with a bloody horn, and you've got your killer." Dr. Philips added.

"Dr. Phil if you're trying to be funny, it isn't working." Adeline deathpanned.

* * *

"Hey, Archie." Nick greeted the A/V Tech, the cassette tape he pulled out from the Walter Gordon case.

"Hey, I did my best to enhance the parking garage footage, but I just can't get an image on the killer's face." Archie informed.

"If you got a couple of minutes, I need a voice comparison." Nick requested.

"Yeah, what do you got?" Archie asked.

"Kelly Gordon's voice on tape." Nick put the tape on the table. "I want to see if it's the other voice on the Walter Gordon audio file."

"Grissom told you." Archie guessed.

"No, but he obviously told you." Nick shot Archie a look.

"He's got you there, A.J." Adeline teased, leaning against the door frame of the A/V lab.

"Uh…" Archie was speechless.

"Adeline, shouldn't you be in the autopsy room, or something?" Nick asked.

"It's 'Evergreen Blues Hour' in the lab." Adeline rolled her eyes. "I bailed before Dr. Robbins popped his CD-ROM in."

"Ouch." Nick winced. "You know what?" he turned to Archie. "Forget about it. If this girl's involved, that means she's capable of murder. It's all cued up for you. Her voice is first."

"So," Adeline looked at her boyfriend after Nick left. "Who's moving to swing shift?"

"You're a downer, Sprite, you know that?" Archie sighed.

"Won't be me if I wasn't." Adeline joked. "By the way, I'll be dropping by the cosmetics store later. Between the two of us, we ran out of bath salts pretty fast."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 21: Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye

* * *

"All right, areas of callus here." Dr. Robbins remarked, scanning Tim Duke's body through the X-Ray computer. "Old fractures... ribs..."

"This guy must've worked some pretty rough shifts." Warrick noted. "That must be the bullet, right there."

"I'll yank it in autopsy." Adeline offered.

"What's that happening all around the nose area?" Warrick asked.

"It's a nose cage." Dr. Robbins explained. "Nose has been wired to the skull to hold it in place. We find them sometimes in boxers, accident victims..."

"Then why is one doing on a waiter?" Adeline inquired.

* * *

"There." Nick cast Archie a side glance. "There, that piece of paper, zoom in on that."

Archie paused the tape and zoomed in on the piece of paper in the waiter's hand. "See if I can enhance that." The A/V Tech stated.

"What is that, a bar code?" Nick asked.

"Looks like a PDF417..." Archie replied. "Two-dimensional bar code."

"Can you decode it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Archie nodded and enhanced the image to read the barcode. "Okay, it's an airline boarding pass, last night: Vegas to Philadelphia, then on to Rome, and Sardinia." pulling up the computer information, he continued. "Two passengers: Nanci McGonigle and Vincent Pullone.

"Pullone was the vic's real name, and he arrived at the crime scene in Nanci McGonigle's car." Nick remarked.

"According to the airline global distribution system, she boarded the flight, he didn't." Archie supplied.

"He was busy being dead." Nick stated.

* * *

"Sounds like the bullet to me." Grissom remarked, entering the autopsy room and hearing the bullet drop into the kidney tray.

"Yeah." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Deformed, medium caliber, consistent with a .38. Take a look at the heart. Bullet passed into the base of the right ventricle, crossed the interventricular septum and destroyed the av node." He added, Adeline handing Grissom the bowl that held the extracted heart.

"Heart stopped on impact." Grissom breathed.

"Right." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Bullet then exited out the back of the left ventricle and entered the vertebral spine, transecting the spinal cord."

"Could the victim have crawled around after suffering that kind of damage?" Grissom asked.

"That would be impossible." Adeline objected. "He would have been paralyzed instantly."

"Could the shot to the head have occurred first?" Grissom inquired.

"You are 'O'-for-two." Dr. Robbins stated. "Check out the brain." He handed the metal dish with the brain inside to Grissom.

"There's no blood in the wound track." Grissom remarked, sliding a thumb along the bullet hole.

"Nope." Dr. Robbins confirmed.

"So his heart had already stopped pumping." Grissom surmised.

"And from the absence of blood, I can safely say this shot was at least ten minutes after the shot through the heart." Adeline concluded.

"Lois O'Neill claims that she saw the victim crawling away after she heard the first shot." Grissom stated.

"Well, maybe Lois' memory is a little flawed." Dr. Robbins suggested.

"Either that, or she's lying." Adeline added.

* * *

"Wow, it's the end of an era." Greg remarked, bagging something while Adeline took pictures of Lois O'Neill's body.

"From the containment of the blood, it appears she was shot while lying down." Adeline supplied.

"Asleep... or surprised by someone she trusted?" Greg wondered.

"Nick just found out that Tim Duke's airline tickets were purchased by a credit card under the name of Double-X Associates." Grissom informed.

"That's Lois O'Neill's company." Greg blinked, exchanging looks with Adeline.

"How do you know that?" Grissom asked.

"She was the double-kiss girl." Adeline replied.

"Yeah, you can't say her name without kissing twice. Lois O'Neill - Kiss-Kiss. XX." Gregg added.

"Huh." Grissom snorted. "Well, Nick also found out that the only two names authorized to sign on that card were Lois O'Neill and Eve Girard. She looks perfect, doesn't she?" he remarked.

"Except for these smudges on her eyelids." Adeline remarked, putting down her camera.

* * *

Back in the autopsy room later, Grissom watched as Adeline dusted Lois O'Neill's eyelids for prints.

Adding powder, Grissom turned the UV lights on and adjusted the camera to take a snapshot of the print on Lois' eyelid.

* * *

"Got to admit, Lois had guts." Adeline remarked as pouring out the flower tea from the glass pot. "To stage her own exit like that; the tell-all book, the party…"

"Her only mistake: Vincent Pullone." Archie added, bringing a plate of freshly baked double chocolate cookies into the living room.

"Never hire an newbie to do a professional's job." Adeline shrugged, taking a sip of her flower tea.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Killer

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 22: Killer

* * *

In the autopsy room, Grissom watched as Adeline examined Ally Sullivan's hands with an ALS, before she moved to her clothing. Leaning in closer, Grissom peered as Adeline focused on Ally's magnate necklace.

* * *

"C.O.D. was hyper-extension of the neck with a rotational snap, resulting in a ruptured vertebral artery, mid-cervical." Dr. Robbins reported.

"Mid?" Grissom echoed in surprise.

"Yeah." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"Most MVA's break down low or up high, don't they?" Grissom was confused.

"That's why Adeline didn't think the accident did it." Dr. Robbins replied. "And I agree with her. The injury was more consistent with a stranglehold. The head was rapidly twisted relative to the spinal column. She would have been dead within a minute. Whoever killed this poor kid knew what they were doing."

Dr. Robbins was going over Clayton Nash's body, before removing a bullet from the torso and handed Adeline the slug.

Adeline turned to the tap to wash the bullet and dropped it in a bindle. Sealing it, she headed out to deliver the cartridge to Bobby.

* * *

Placing the blurry copy of the DMV license Sara obtained from the autoshop, Archie scanned it into the computer. Frowning as the image appeared, he worked on clearing the license photo.

* * *

"Well, glad we solved this one heist." Archie remarked.

"Unlike the Plymouth Mail Truck one." Adeline agreed.

Just then, a beep came from the answering machine and a voice sounded: "Ami, I know it has been a very long time, but… I'm your father. It's… about your mother. Please call me."

"Adeline?" Archie looked over at his girlfriend and gaped when he saw her paling visibly. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Don't you just hate it when some bits of your unresolved past comes to bite you in the ass?" Adeline sighed. "You might want to sit down for this one; I'm going to come clean with everything about my past and it's going to take a while."

"Sprite, you sure?" Archie asked, worried.

"Please." Adeline pleaded.

"Alright." Archie relented.

"Adeline Quicksilver isn't even my real name." Adeline revealed. "I was born Mizuno Ami…"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Pirates of the Third Reich

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 23: Pirates of the Third Reich

* * *

"Branding." Nick remarked, sitting on the chair beside Dr. Robbins in the autopsy lab.

"A brand is a kind of contract." Dr. Robbins stated, Adeline taking a swab from Zoe Kessler's wrist.

"Tell that to a bull when he gets stuck on his rear with a hot iron." Nick fired back.

"In that case, it signifies ownership." Dr. Robbins added. "To a Maori tribesman, or a marine, it signifies belonging. Did David get a liver temp?" he looked at Adeline.

"He said he couldn't get an accurate reading." Adeline replied. "Should I pull vitreous from the eye?"

"Yeah." Dr. Robbins nodded. "One eye is much more desiccated than the other."

"Could be an infection." Nick suggested.

"Take samples from both." Dr. Robbins amended. "The eye is sequestered space. Changes that happen in the blood after death happen more slowly in the vitreous." He explained as Adeline stuck in the victim's left eye to take a sample of the fluids inside as Nick watched "Could give us more accurate levels." He added as Adeline pulled out a second needle and stuck it in the victim's right eye to get a sample; pulling the needle and resulting in the entire eye popping out of the victim's eye socket.

Nick winced and shut his eyes at the sight.

"Um, Dr. Robbins..." Adeline started. "We have a problem."

Dr. Robbins turned around to look at the eye. "The optic nerve's been severed." He noted.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of an eye transplant, doesn't it?" Nick asked, swallowing hard.

"An eye transplant's just the cornea; it's not the whole eye." Dr. Robbins stated, as Adeline put the eye away. "Adeline, check the other eye."

"This one's still connected." Adeline remarked, sticking her fingers into the left eye, only to find it still attached.

"Well, clip it." Dr. Robbins instructed. "Nick, send both eyes to DNA."

"Yeah." Nick nodded, raising his hand.

* * *

"Pull up a chair." Dr. Robbins looked at Grissom who had just entered his lab. "It's been a long, strange trip for this poor girl. I found puncture wounds around her glandular areas, from large-gauge needles commonly used to draw out fluids."

"Maybe she was undergoing some kind of medical treatment." Grissom suggested, picking up the container with the metal bits in it. "What's in this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Dr. Robbins shrugged. "I found it in her teeth. Could be from her last meal. Also, another surprise: She had a D &amp; C."

"Abortion?" Grissom guessed.

"Well, maybe polyps, hyperplasia." Dr. Robbins shrugged.

"Infection?" Grissom realized.

"And how." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Starvation shrinks a lot of things, but not your organs." He added, pointing to the victim's organs.

"They're all abscessed." Grissom noted, taking a closer look.

"Which explains why I couldn't find the liver." Dr. Robbins added. "There's not much left."

"What, some kind of flesh-eating disease?" Grissom frowned.

"Necrotizing faciitis." Dr. Robbins nodded. "I've never seen anything like this. Typically streptococcus enters through an open wound and starts eating through the skin, then uses the blood stream as a conduit to reach the internal organs. In her case, the bacteria started in her blood stream. Means her skin is fine."

"Maybe the puncture wounds were used to put something in, rather than take something out." Grissom suggested.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Lady Heather asked, staring at her daughter in the morgue table.

"We're trying to find out." Dr. Robbins replied.

"May I touch her?" Lady Heather inquired.

"Go ahead." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"This required skill... and the infliction of pain." Lady Heather traced her hand over the branding. "Did you shave her head?"

"No, she was found like this." Dr. Robbins answered.

"Can you tell if she's ever given birth?" Lady Heather asked.

"There was some scarring on her pelvic bones, but given the condition of the body, it's hard to say for sure." Dr. Robbins replied.

"She always wore her grandmother's ring on her right hand." Lady Heather remarked. "Did you find it?" she looked at Dr. Robbins who refused to answer her.

* * *

Dr. Robbins started the Y-incision on Jacob Wolfowitz as he cut through the skin with a knife. He then pulled the skin apart to expose the front. Adeline reached for the handsaw and handed it to Dr. Robbins who turned the saw on and cut through the rib cage. Now done, he turned the saw off and handed it back to Adeline. Grunting as he cracked the rib cage open, he picked up a scalpel and tried to cut through one of the inner organs when the scalpel snapped. Dr. Robbins lifted the scalpel up and Adeline blinked when she saw that the tip had broken off.

"Still frozen?" Grissom asked, entering the autopsy room.

"I'm not gonna be able to determine COD until he's completely defrosted, and that could take a while." Dr. Robbins replied.

"How long does it take to freeze an entire body?" Grissom asked and the two coroners looked at each other.

"To the core?" Dr. Robbins stated. "Two solid days. His heart's completely frozen. Before the Y, I found bruises and puncture wounds all over his body."

"Over the glands, too?" Grissom asked.

"Yep." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Same as Zoe. So is this."

Adeline then rolled the body to show Grissom the branding on the victim's upper left arm: 1.

"Test subject #1." Grissom concluded.

* * *

"Adeline?" Archie poked his head into his girlfriend's lab. "Uh oh." He muttered, spotting Adeline's quivering arms in front of the glare of her computer screen. "Babe," he steadied her hands. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Adeline assured, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "It's just… the latest case…"

"Brought up unwanted memories, huh?" Archie winced, remembering that his significant other was a full-blooded Japanese.

"And here I thought I buried the grievances I had from World War II." Adeline snorted mirthlessly. "My maternal grandmother will be rolling in her grave right now if she knew I came to America; her father, my great-grandfather, hated war. So, when World War II erupted, he applied as a combat medic, treating both ally and enemy alike… and he ended up getting killed during one of the air raids. And now, the most recent case that dealt with Nazism… if I… we ever get another case like this, I don't know if I can handle it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Up in Smoke

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 24: Up in Smoke

* * *

"Check out that mold." Nick remarked, he and Dr. Philips were standing in front of the open chimney looking at the burned body. "It's just eating away at the flesh."

"That much mold would suggest he was burned at least a few days ago." Dr. Philips concluded.

"He?" Nick echoed.

"I measured the pelvic bone: sub-pubic angle's less than ninety degrees." Dr. Philips nodded. "He's male. Any suggestions on how to proceed?"

"Wrap and roll." Nick instructed.

"Great." Dr. Philips muttered, picking up a sheet and handed it to Nick. He then spread a second sheet out on the attic floor as Nick wrapped his sheet around the body.

"Okay, you get the head." Nick stated.

"Okay." Dr. Philips nodded.

"On three..." Nick trailed.

"Yeah." Dr. Philips nodded.

"One, two..." Nick started the countdown. Three." At that, they removed the body from the chimney.

"Mm!" Dr. Philips mused. "He's lighter than I expected."

"Most of the muscle and flesh have burned away." Nick noted. "He's pretty well drained of fluids. He probably weighed twice as much when he was alive."

"Well, that would explain how the killer was able to carry him up to the roof and then foist him down the chimney." Dr. Philips remarked.

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "Get him to the morgue."

* * *

In the autopsy lab, Dr. Philips was going over the body, taking various swab samples. He lifted a plastic credit card-shaped item out of the victim's shirt pocket and placed it in a metal bin.

"Crispy on the outside, tender on the inside?" Nick joked, entering the autopsy lab.

"Crispy though and through." Dr. Philips corrected. "Based on the melted fibers, he was probably wearing a polyester shirt."

"Well, synthetics are just plastic polymers." Nick pointed out. "They melt instead of burn. What's that?" he spotted the burnt plastic.

"Oh, some sort of plastic." Dr. Philips replied. "I found it where his shirt pocket would've been. I'm thinking maybe a credit card."

"Good, good." Nick nodded. "I'll work it up; try to get an ID."

* * *

"Let me guess: He burned to death." Nick stated.

"Don't jump the gun yet, Nicky." Adeline stated.

"I can't confirm COD." Dr. Robbins admitted.

"Come on, Docs, this isn't a hard one." Nick scolded.

"His bones are fractured; check out the femur." Adeline pointed to the thigh bone with a pen.

"It's not uncommon to find bone fractures in fire victims." Nick remarked. "The body produces heat, causing the long bones to contract and fracture."

"Well, that's right, but check out the chips in the skull." Dr. Robbins said.

"Bone chipping is also a symptom of extreme heat." Nick stated.

"Very good." Dr. Robbins nodded. "So, if we didn't know better, fire could be the cause of death."

"Key word being could." Adeline added.

"What are you getting at?" Nick frowned.

"You see the blood spot on the interior of the forehead?" Adeline asked, showing Nick the upper half of the victim's skull.

"Yeah..." Nick nodded.

"As far as I know, fire can't explain a subdural hematoma." Dr. Robbins stated.

"No. No, it can't." Nick shook his head.

"In other words, our victim suffered blunt force trauma, before he went up in flames." Adeline concluded.

* * *

"One thing's for sure: Caroline certainly did not go gently." Adeline stated, reporting her findings to Catherine after she and Sara found Caroline Fitzgibbons' body inside the Sidley chimney.

"Defensive marks?" Catherine prompted.

"Ten on her right forearm." Adeline pointed to the marks. "Another three on the left, and several more on the palms. Catherine, there are tears on her labia and hymen." She added. "While too much time had passed to check for semen, but she's certainly been raped."

"We found a potential blood pool in the living room and another much more substantial one in the attic." Catherine remarked. "Is that consistent with your findings?"

"Definitely." Adeline nodded. "Caroline was stabbed four times: twice to the abdomen, one to the spleen, one to the intercostal artery. Since no vital organs were penetrated, this means she would have bled to death slowly."

"Probably stabbed in the living room and then moved to the attic where she continued to bleed until she died." Catherine concluded as Grissom walked in.

"Is the chimney guy still in your drawer?" Grissom asked.

"Yup, right over there." Adeline thumbed to the metal drawer to her right.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as Grissom opened the drawer.

"Tad Sidley is alive." Grissom revealed. "We assumed that this guy was Tad, based on a gym membership card we found on his body: we were wrong. This guy is now a John Doe."

"Does his father know?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet." Grissom replied.

"Well, I'm on my way to the PD to meet up with him and his lawyer." Catherine shrugged. "I'll give him the good news."

* * *

"You know Archie," Adeline sighed, the couple was cuddling on her couch in her apartment. "It's because of cases like these that I have regretting taking on this job."

"Tough case?" Archie looked at the dark-haired female on his shoulder.

"Caroline Fitzgibbons." Adeline replied, Archie's eyes widening slightly as he recalled the missing person case from a year back. "We finally found her; bricked up in the Sidley's chimney, raped and left for dead after being stabbed _four_ times. I thought I've learnt to distance myself… shut off my emotions whenever I come across a rape victim…" she snorted. "Guess I was too naïve."

"But that's what makes you human." Archie soothed, nuzzling her neck. "Here." He poured out the lavender tea from the glass tea pot and handed the cup to her.

"What would I do without you?" Adeline chuckled, taking a sip from the flower tea.

"Be so stressed that you'll have to undergo therapy because you failed your psych evaluation." Archie pointed out mirthlessly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, love." Adeline smacked her lover on the arm.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. I Like to Watch

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 25: I Like to Watch

* * *

"The victim came out of her apartment around 5:00 A.M." Archie stated. "So I've been working my way back from then." And rewound the video, the time clock now showing the 10:34 hour. "In the previous seven hours, 37 people came and went from the 11th floor, 21 of them male."

"So the assailant could be any one of them." Catherine mused, Archie nodding in agreement, "Assuming that our guy didn't take the stairs which, of course, aren't monitored."

"Okay, now, here," Archie froze the screen, showing a particular man stepping into the elevator. "This guy got off on the vic's floor at 10:32 P.M. There's no footage of him coming back down. And check this out."

"He brought flowers." Catherine remarked, seeing the flower bouquet Archie had enlarged on the screen. "How romantic."

"But I don't think this was a first date." Archie corrected, bringing up another camera view of the front doors; the time clock now reading 10:27 P.M. "Guy had his own key." He added, the video now showing the man entering the apartment.

"So he could've been with the victim the whole night." Catherine surmised. "Pull the best image of his face you can, and get a printout to Brass."

"I'm on it." Archie nodded.

"Ms. Willows, hold on a second." The TV producer stopped Catherine. "All you have is a guy's face. How do you figure out who he is?"

"Good question." Catherine admitted.

* * *

"According to surveillance, the victim came home at 6:19 P.M." Archie pulled out the footage from the video. "And the firemen were in her building at approximately 7:00. They took the stairs, so we don't have them on this camera. Now take a look at this." he paused the video at 6:36 P.M and a fireman was seen pounding on one of the doors.

"Well, he certainly looks the part." Catherine agreed.

"He touched the door with his bare hands." Archie pointed out. "Might get prints."

"The time code says 6:36 P.M." Catherine noted. "But the alarm went out at 6:58. That's 22 minutes later."

"What kind of fireman comes before the fire?" Archie wondered.

"Someone who knows it's coming." Grissom replied.

"Uh, Mr. Grissom, we may have missed that." The TV producer stated. "Could say it one more time for the camera?" to which, Grissom leveled a glare at the camera.

* * *

"So I guess this is a slow day at the morgue." The TV producer remarked, seeing Dr. Robbins exercising on a treadmill.

"You can't really predict this job." Dr. Robbins stated. "Today it's like this, tomorrow it's a bus accident. So I am here."

"Albert." Grissom entered the autopsy lab.

"Yeah?" Dr. Robbins looked up.

"Did you find the blood sample I called you about?" Grissom asked.

"Female arson fatality." Adeline reported, looking up from her clipboard. "COD: smoke inhalation. The partial tox I got from Henry came back carboxyhemoglobin and cyanide."

"I need a test for lorazepam." Grissom requested.

"I'm way ahead of you." Adeline assured. "I sent a second sample to Henry a while ago."

"You recall any other sexual assault victims that tested positive for lorazepam?" Grissom asked.

"Uh..." Dr. Robbins trailed, looking at his former student. "Nothing comes to mind, but I'll check my files, confer with Toxicology."

"Thanks." Grissom nodded and exited.

"Yeah." Dr. Robbins nodded. "A slow day is a good day." he looked at the camera.

* * *

"Women are four times more likely than men to be the victims of a sex-related murder." Dr. Robbins informed the camera. "And men are ten times more likely than women to be the murderer. It's just the way it is." He pushed the doors open and entered the autopsy lab where Adeline was already hovering over the young woman on the table.

Adeline then handed Dr. Robbins the scalpel and the older coroner started the Y-incision.

* * *

"I think I'm going to petition to Grissom that this is going to be the first and _last_ time we get a TV crew in the lab." Adeline muttered.

"Come on, Sprite." Archie chided. "It isn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say." Adeline leveled a look at him. "The only reason the camera didn't go into the autopsy lab is because a full autopsy won't be PG-13."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. The Unusual Suspect

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 26: The Unusual Suspect

* * *

"Stacy Vollmer was last seen practicing alone on the school tennis court that Friday at around 9:00 P.M." Sofia Curtis began her statement in court. "The clothes she was wearing were found in her locker. Her body was discovered near the football field by the landscaping crew the following Monday morning."

"Can you tell us the exact location of the body?" ADA Jeffrey Sinclair began his questioning.

"She was dumped in a flower bed, wrapped in a shower curtain." Sofia replied. "CSI arrived an hour later, excavated the body and began processing the scene.

"Dr. Robbins, will you explain how Stacy died?" ADA Jeffrey Sinclair asked, after Dr. Robbins was called to the stand.

"Beneath this laceration, I found a complex fracture of the occipital bone." Dr. Robbins replied. "Multiple shards of bone were driven into the occipital lobe of the brain, resulting in massive bleeding. The cause of death was cerebral hemorrhage, consistent with a single, sharp blow to her head."

"A search of the defendant's house yielded a laundry hamper containing the clothes he wore the night of the murder." Nick related on the witness stand.

"Did you find any blood or DNA on the clothes?" ADA Sinclair questioned.

"No." Nick answered. "We determined they had been bleached."

"Isn't bleach used to destroy blood and DNA evidence?" ADA Sinclair pressed.

"Objection: Argumentative." Carol Allred, the defense lawyer, protested.

"Withdrawn." ADA Sinclair relented. "What else did you find in the house?"

"Human hairs consistent with the victim were discovered in the drain of the bathroom sink." Nick turned to the photos flashed on the screen. "DNA was extracted and was also matched to the victim."

"And based on this evidence, police arrested Marlon West." ADA Sinclair concluded.

"That's correct." Nick nodded, looking at Marlon.

"Thank you, Mr. Stokes." ADA Sinclair noted. "No further questions. The state now calls Hannah West."

"Your honor, defense reiterates our objection." Carol Allred objected. "She's a 12-year-old girl."

"We've been through this already, counsel." Judge Crawford reminded and turned to the jury. "The defendant's sister is being called as a hostile witness. That means the district attorney is permitted to ask leading questions. Be nice." She warned Sinclair.

"Now, Hannah, isn't it a fact that on the night of Friday, December 2, 2005, your parents left you and your brother, the defendant, home alone?" ADA Sinclair asked.

"They went away for a..." Hannah replied.

"Yes or no, please." ADA Sinclair cut her off.

"Yes." Hannah replied.

"And isn't it also a fact that you and your brother were not together between the hours of 6:00 and 10:00 P.M.?" ADA Sinclair pressed.

"Well, Marlon - he didn't really..." Hannah replied.

"Yes or no?" ADA Sinclair insisted.

"Yes." Hannah sighed.

"Thank you, Hannah." ADA Sinclair nodded.

"I'd like to say something..." Hannah voiced

"No further questions, your honor." ADA Sinclair turned to the judge.

"Cross-examination?" Judge Crawford looked at the defense.

"Absolutely, your honor." Carol Allred stood up. "Uh, Hannah, wh-what were you trying to say?"

"Objection: Calls for a narrative." ADA Sinclair protested.

"Overruled." Judge Crawford stated.

"You go ahead, Hannah." Carol Allred turned to the younger West. "You say what you need to say."

"Marlon didn't kill Stacy." Hannah admitted. "I did."

"Ladies and gentlemen." Judge Crawford barked. "Order in the court."

"And I was wearing this when I did it." Hannah added, unzipping her jacket to show her blood-stained blouse underneath.

"Order in the court." Judge Crawford tried to calm the jury and observers. "Please…"

* * *

"Wait a minute. I got something." Archie was going through the various crime scene photos while Warrick on the phone with Sara. "Let me clean up this image…"

"I see a cart, Sara." Warrick reported, both men spotted a cart in the background.

* * *

"So Hannah could be telling the truth." Sara remarked, still on the phone outside the interview room.

"It's enough for reasonable doubt." Warrick stated.

"Great." Sara muttered. "Thanks, Warrick."

"Yeah." Warrick nodded.

* * *

"High school." ADA Sinclair was giving his closing statement at the retrial. "Even if you're popular, or a jock, or a brain... it can be hell. Everybody here remembers what it was like... what it was really like. Now take a look at Marlon West. Take a good, hard look. Not popular... not a jock... not a brain. Now imagine what it must be like to be Marlon West day after day after day in the sociological pressure cooker of high school. This imposing, struggling outsider like Marlon resenting someone like Stacy Vollmer, who made it look so easy to be popular, athletic and smart. That strong resentment was already festering when Stacy made Marlon's sister the object of a typical high school prank. And that is when Marlon, his resentment… boiling over, crossed a line: He stalked Stacy. You've seen and heard evidence illustrating the elaborate pains he took to rig a showerhead to torture Stacy, how he forced her to run and fall, and watched her die in a pool of her own blood. You know, for the first time in his life, Marlon feels like a hero. He's not invisible anymore. He's a killer... and he is guilty beyond all reasonable doubt."

"'Reasonable doubt'." Carol Allred gave her closing statement. "You know, I'm not surprised to hear the prosecution say those words, because its case offers nothing but reasonable doubt. Access to sodium?! Marlon couldn't find sodium on a periodic table of the elements, let alone a locked supply closet. Access to library printers? Do you really think a kid like Marlon spends any time in a library? The showerhead. Yes, Marlon's tall enough. He could reach it, but he still would have had to have handled a volatile chemical with expert safety precautions in order to orchestrate an explosion. I mean, ladies and gentlemen, do you know how to do that? I don't know how to do that. Right? You'd have to be... a genius. Marlon? Not a genius. You know, one of the underpinnings of our justice system is that it is better to send a hundred guilty men free than to imprison even one who's innocent. Marlon West is an innocent man. Reasonable doubt compels you to find him not guilty."

"Thank you." Judge Crawford nodded, taking the note the bailiff handed to her from the foreperson.

"Defendant shall rise." The bailiff called.

"Madam Foreman, what is the jury's verdict?" judge Crawford questioned.

"On the sole count of murder in the first degree, we, the jury, find the defendant, Marlon West... not guilty." The jury representative replied.

"So noted." Judge Crawford concluded. "Court orders the defendant released from custody. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, thank you for your service. Court is adjourned."

* * *

"Someone's pissed." Archie muttered, looking at Adeline who was pacing back and forth in her living room.

"Of course I am!" Adeline snapped. "We _all_ know the West boy is guilty! He should've been put in jail, but now… because of his little sister, he _walks free_!"

"Ever thought maybe _both_ West siblings were in it, together?" Archie inquired.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Spellbound

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 27: Spellbound

* * *

"Greg?" Grissom echoed, seeing Greg by the body.

"Hey." Greg greeted, standing up.

"I thought I paged Warrick on this." Grissom remarked, putting his kit down.

"Yeah, about that, uh, we traded days." Greg explained.

"Because?" Grissom pressed, shining his touch light on the younger CSI.

"Well, uh, it's a long story, but the short answer is I have an expertise in the occult." Greg replied.

"Huh." Grissom nodded. "Hello, David. What do you know?" he turned to the coroner beside Sedona's body which was located near the backroom entryway.

"Gunshot to the chest." Dr. Philips answered. "Liver temp is 98 degrees which is odd unless she's running a fever. It means I can't give you an accurate TOD. Sorry. Bullet was a through-and-through." He added, rolling the body over. "Based on lividity, the body wasn't moved."

"What's in the back room?" Grissom nodded to the direction of the back.

"A small office." Greg replied. "Probably where she did the readings. There's, uh, incense, pendulum, jar of marbles. They're used for divining. It's hipper than the old crystal ball."

"Where did you say your expertise comes from?" Grissom inquired.

"Oh, my grandmother, Nana Olaf." Greg replied. "She was a psychic. She didn't have a store. She just had a kitchen table and she prognosticated for free. She had a sixth sense. And the family thinks that I might have inherited it."

"Okay, what am I thinking?" Grissom decided to indulge Greg.

"That I'm due for a promotion?" Greg guessed.

"I'm thinking you should focus on your other five senses." Grissom corrected.

* * *

"Before you ask, no, Adeline didn't find her third eye." Dr. Robbins stated sarcastically.

"What did you find?" Grissom asked.

"Center-mass shot front to back." Dr. Robbins pointed to the wound. "Large caliber bullet. Clipped her aorta. COD was exsanguination. She bled out."

"David said she was running hot." Grissom supplied.

"There's no signs of infection but Adeline did find trace amounts of a white powder in her nasal cavities and lungs." Dr. Robbins remarked. "Possibly cocaine-induced hyperthermia. I ordered a full drug panel and had Adeline send a sample to Hodges. It could be a hallucinogen. In some native cultures, shamans use peyote to call forth visions."

"Al, when someone sells love potions and magic spells, the only visions they see are dollar signs." Grissom stated.

* * *

"Really thin, high-bridge nose." Dr. Robbins told Dr. Philips who taking notes on his clipboard. "All indicate caucasoid."

"Any chance at an ID?" Grissom asked, entering the autopsy lab where they had brought in what was supposedly Clare Wallace's skeleton.

"Well, so far, everything's consistent with Claire Wallace." Dr. Robbins replied. "Unfortunately, because she was in a metal box in the desert, DNA's not likely viable. I just had Adeline send samples of the long bones to Wendy anyway, but I don't expect results."

"Dental records?" Grissom pressed.

"The, uh, killer knocked out most of her teeth." Dr. Robbins sighed, picking up the skull. "Roots are still in the bone. She was brutalized."

"Cause of death?" Grissom asked.

"I noted three separate and distinct fractures: One on the right side... and two distinct fractures on the left side." Dr. Robbins pointed to the three holes in the skull. "We were able to identify the missing skull fragments, but when I tried to fit them back together, I couldn't. There was deformation of the bones. Pre- or peri-mortem, the human skull has an elastic quality, so when there's a fracture, the pieces will change shape. But post-mortem, the bone is brittle, and when it's fractured, the pieces retain their shape. It's not unlike breaking a vase or a bowl. The pieces all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. So based on the fractures to her skull, it appears she was struck in the head three separate times, and since the pieces won't fit back together, blunt force trauma to her skull is your COD."

* * *

"702-555-0122," Archie pulled out Sedona's phone records. "That's GW Security."

"That's Wallace's company." Brass remarked.

"She called that number three times in the last week or so." Archie highlighted the records.

"She was reaching out to him." Brass realized.

"She called him again four days before she was murdered." Archie added.

"Upping the ante, maybe." Brass suggested.

"Maybe he went there to intimidate her." Grissom guessed.

"So she was shaking him down when he went in the store to shake her up." Brass surmised. "You know, Wallace said it was the singer's idea to go in there, not his."

"Yeah, he also said he didn't murder his wife." Grissom pointed out.

* * *

"So Sedona Wylie," Adeline stated, swirling her wine glass. "A phony or was she the real deal? I mean, Summerlin was a lucky shot, and her vision of her own murder seems half-accurate… at best."

"I still think she's a fake." Archie downed his champagne. "Seriously, shouldn't someone with a sixth sense know not to play with fire by blackmailing potentially dangerous people, like _a man suspected of murder_?"

"Maybe she got greedy." Adeline concluded.

"Maybe." Archie agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Poppin' Tags

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 28: Poppin' Tags

* * *

"Feel like getting high?" Grissom looked at Nick as he shone his flashlight at the body dangling on the lamppost.

"Do I have to?" Nick muttered. "Hey, this is Stokes. I need a lift, Convention Center Drive."

"Copy that…" the dispatch office answered over the radio.

"Looks like somebody had some late-night target practice." Brass remarked, seeing the two CSIs walk towards him as he squatted beside the body on the pavement. "Three boy Does. No IDs. Nobody saw anything."

"Nine-millimetre shells all over the place." Grissom spotted the bullet casings.

"That's a lot of racket." Nick pointed out. "Somebody heard something."

"Well, the only ones who did thought it was the fireworks show at the Wynn." Brass remarked warily. "Good luck."

"What do you think?" Grissom looked at Dr. Philips who was working on the second body on the pavement. "Time of death: 3:17 A.M.?"

"Shot through a Flavor Flav clock." Dr. Philips noted. "Haven't seen one of these since high school."

"Old school's the new school." Nick remarked. "So, what do you think?" he looked at Grissom. "This has got to be a gang war, huh?"

"Well, if it's a gang war..." Grissom looked at the staple gun he picked up. These kids were outgunned."

* * *

"No personal effects!" Nick shouted from the box lift he was in as he searched the body on the lamppost. "No keys, no ID! Nothing! Either these kids were traveling light, or they were robbed blind."

"And who the hell would rob them up there?" Warrick asked, stopping on his photo taking. "Andre the Giant? Hey, Adeline, is it just me, or did something crush his legs?" he walked over to the female coroner who was working on the other body.

"First off..." Adeline started, pulling the sweater away from the victim's face and shows that the boy Doe was really a _girl_ Doe. "He is a she, and something crushed _her_ legs."

"What do you think this is?" Warrick picked up the rubber circular tubing beside the female body after taking a photo of it.

"Isn't that your job?" Adeline smiled.

"Yeah." Warrick nodded and placed the tubing back on the pavement. "Well... I did find casings in such a wide distribution... and a lot of them were flattened, so it suggests to me that the killer was moving when he was shooting."

"So, you think it's a drive-by?" Adeline concluded.

"Yeah, with a hit-and-run chaser." Warrick added.

* * *

"I did a search on Dollar." Greg informed Nick as they walked down the hallway. "His real name is Jessie Cleveland. Vegas street kid made good, first CD went platinum. Brass is contacting his managers. Here he is." He handed Nick the poster of Dollar in a bikini.

"I'm guessing this is not his next album cover." Nick remarked.

"I doubt it." Greg replied.

"So when I went online, I found the usual things... websites, photos, and this..." Archie switched his widow to a video on the monitor and played it.

"Playa, look, Dawg, you know what I'm saying, I got stacks of cash in the back, man, I got jewellery, I got black American Express cards. I got whatever you want, man, take it all, Dawg." Dollar was on his hands and knees on a bed in a string bikini

"Put your face in the bed, your ass in the air, and say what I want you to say." A male voice demanded.

"I'm Dollar... from 'Dudes Gone Nutz' and I liked it..." he exhaled heavily. "I like to take it..."

"Video was mirrored on a dozen rap sites." Archie supplied. "It's all over the Net."

"This ain't right, Dawg." Dollar protested.

"So this is a rap thing?" Nick questioned.

"Biggie and Tupac?" Greg echoed.

"Who's the bitch now?" the man off screen clocked a gun and holding it on Dollar.

"You got it, Dawg." Dollar relented.

"All I can say is, if these guys would shoot somebody over lyrics, they'd definitely kill over this." Archie pointed to the video.

"Yeah." Greg agreed.

* * *

"So, I got it wrong." Archie shrugged. "Won't be the first time."

"You seem awfully calm about this." Adeline stated.

"I never cared for rappers." Archie remarked. "But if someone I revered did something like that to my sister, yeah," he nodded. "I'll probably react the same way."

"Archie, you remember what I said about revenge?" Adeline sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Archie waved. "'Vengeance is not a good thing to live for.' It'll just turn you into what you hate."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Rashomama

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 29: Rashomama

* * *

In the break room, Adeline had barely unwrapped her club sandwich when the afternoon news came on.

"Noted criminal defense attorney Diane Chase was killed yesterday. Crime Scene Investigators say…" Paula Francis started.

"The evidence isn't even back yet, and we're on TV." Archie joked, opening his box of pasta.

"In a tragic twist, Ms. Chase was killed while attending her son's wedding." Paula Francis continued. "She was best known for taking on the toughest cases, and it was her defense of high-profile, organized crime associates that really made her a name in legal circles. Most recently, she represented Dino Fatelli of the Fatelli crime family, who was sentenced to life last month for the brutal slaying of casino mogul Remy James."

"You know," Adeline looked up from her sandwich. "I've always wanted to be a winter bride."

"Because getting married in spring and summer is too mainstream." Archie grinned. "Wait," he swallowed his pasta. "Adeline, are you hinting something?" he gave his partner a wry look.

"Maybe." Adeline smirked slightly.

* * *

Dr. Philips was looking over Diane Chase's body with his flashlight. He then put the flashlight down to cheek her teeth, before checking her hands.

Aside, Adeline was collecting scrapings from her under nails.

Dr. Philips picked up his camera and took photos of the marks around her ankles. He replaced the camera down and touched the marks.

With a scalpel, Adeline proceeded to shave the hair off the back of her head.

"Oh." Dr. Philips spotted Grissom entering. "Hey, Grissom. I'm sorry to hear about the setback."

"Yeah, well, it's all about the body now, David." Grissom stated.

"There was a vital response in the ligature marks around her ankles." Dr. Philips supplied.

"So she might have been unconscious, but she was probably still alive when she was tied to the car." Grissom guessed.

"But, all the significant trauma was to the back of her head." Adeline pointed out. "We'll know more after autopsy."

* * *

"Based on my dissection, I've detected two separate events." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Greg. "I believe that this puncture wound happened first. He pointed to one of the puncture wounds in the skull. "The object lacerated a cerebral artery, creating a subdural hematoma. Then subsequent blows to her skull, from a ride behind the car, created additional fractures, which caused a few bleeding on the brain, resulting in her death."

"So punctured and bobbled?" Greg concluded.

"Yeah." Dr. Robbins nodded. "I autopsied the Fatellis' original victim. They're sadists." He stated as Greg flipped through the autopsy photos and stopping on a particular photo of the wound. "First Remy James is dragged behind the Cadillac, and when he wouldn't talk, they shot him in every joint. And when he still wouldn't talk, they finished him off with a shot to the head. The Fatellis don't mostly kill someone."

* * *

"So you asked me to follow her comings and goings and her food and drink intake." Archie sped through the reception DVD with Catherine. "As far as I can tell, she didn't touch her soup or salad. And the main course?" he played the disc, showing Diane looking at her plate, then at Adam's. seeing her son busy with Jill, she promptly switched plates with him.

"And what did Diane have to drink?" Catherine asked.

"Um ... I only saw her with two glasses, both champagne, first one around 2:00." Archie replied, Valerie Whitehall bringing Diane a fresh glass of champagne. "But maybe she was hitting the bar, because look," he then fast-forwarded through the reception, showing Diane Chase was woozy and could barely keep her head up. "This is fifteen minutes later."

"Oh, my." Catherine mumbled.

"The waiter gave her a second glass for her toast, which I watched five times." Archie added, Catherine chuckling at the remark. "And that was it." He finished.

"When was the last time she was on camera?" Catherine inquired.

"Well, her exit was neither polite nor discreet." Archie stated, cuing the DVD.

"You know, I know I may just be a grease monkey, but I drive a tow truck, and I think I know a little something about getting hitched." Mikey Shoemaker sounded as Diane Chase stood up and walked over to Valerie Whitehall. "And these two ... uh ... there's more. Uh ... I think these guys are in it for the long haul. Making friends over here." He pointed to Diane and Valerie. "No, but seriously, uh ... I don't mean to get all sentimental or anything, but these two are going to have a lot of sex tonight." He added as Diane turned to leave. "And ... what?" he looked at his sister. "What? Are you embarrassed? She's embarrassed. I'm her older brother. I changed her diapers."

"That was 2:25." Archie paused the DVD.

"Would you play that again?" Catherine requested.

* * *

"I suppose it's a good thing your mother doesn't hate me." Adeline joked, as the couple strolled down the park's pavement.

"Indeed," Archie nuzzled her cheek. "And lately, dad and mom have been prodding me to propose."

"Your parents _are_ desperate for grandchildren, aren't they?" Adeline teased.

"Funny, Sprite." Archie muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Time of Your Death

SailorStar9: And we hit Chapter 30! Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 30: Time of Your Death

* * *

"A truck driver making a delivery found him." Brass informed the CSI who had arrived on scene.

"TOD?" Catherine asked.

"About two or three hours ago." Dr. Philips replied.

"Neck contusion." Grissom stated, noticing the bruise on the body's neck.

"Looks like he went down fighting." Catherine spotted the scraps on the body's right hand knuckles.

"Any ID?" Grissom asked.

"Just this." Dr. Philips handed a room key over.

"Palermo room key." Grissom looked at the tag bag the room key was placed in.

"Nice clothes." Catherine remarked, snapping pictures.

"Well, they do make the man." Brass pointed out.

"He's got some kind of transfer on his pants." Grissom spotted a white stain on the victim's pants.

"Yeah, and on his shirt." Catherine added, finding a similar powder on the body's shirt. "So what's a guy dressed for a party with a key to this hotel doing out here?"

"I don't know." Grissom replied. "But the party's over."

* * *

In the autopsy lab, Warrick was snapping photos of the body on the table as Adeline started removing the clothes off the body. She pulled off the pants and spotted the stain on the victim's underwear, a purplish discoloration on the front.

"Guess Mom was right: always wear clean ones." The female coroner joked. "Because you never know what could happen. What do you think that is?"

"Why don't you take a whiff?" Warrick suggested.

"No way; dead body or not, I'm _not_ touching that." Adeline shot Warrick a look. "You do it."

"But I'd bet if it's Archie's…" Warrick grinned, putting his camera down.

"Don't go there, Mr. Brown." Adeline warned.

"Red wine." Warrick took a whiff.

"Thank you." Adeline muttered.

"It's not on his pants." Warrick found no stains on the body's pants. "What about the shirt?"

"No stain, either." Adeline shook her head.

"So he must have changed after the mess." Warrick surmised and checked the pants pockets.

"Dr Phil already went through his pockets." Adeline supplied as Warrick took out a slip of paper that read 'INSPECTED BY #17'. "Needless to say, he was double-gloved."

"Clothes are brand new." Warrick remarked.

"Hmm..." Adeline muttered, inspecting the victim's hands and finding a callus on the skin between his thumb and index finger.

"Looks like a callus." Warrick remarked, snapping photos of the nodule as Adeline held out a ruler next to the victim's hand.

* * *

"Yeah, I've been watching this for a while now." Archie informed Nick.

"Time stamped 10:52 P.M." nick remarked. "He entered his room a couple of minutes later. Manager said the last time he used his card key was 10:54 P.M."

"We look forward about an hour..." Archie then set the video forward to 11:47. "Jeff leaves his room alone."

"He doesn't have a jacket on." Nick noted. "He's probably not going too far."

"So he gets off the elevator, goes into the casino, and nine minutes later..." the video was then forwarded to where the blonde woman entered the elevator alone. "Same blonde goes down in the elevator."

"Mm-hmm." Nick nodded, seeing the blonde rest against the side railing, enough for the camera to catch her face. "Grab that. Print that." He added after Archie screencapped the frame and printed it out.

"After the vic gets off the elevator, I lose him in the casino crowd for about fifteen minutes." Archie continued.

"How do you lose him?" Nick asked. "Aren't there a hundred cameras in there?"

"And at four hours of video each, that's four hundred hours of video I got to go through." Archie rolled his eyes as Nick's smile. "The vic was found at the loading dock off the shopping arcade." He pointed to the video where the victim was walking through the lobby. "And here, he's heading for the arcade here. That's the last time I've got him on camera. There's no surveillance in the arcade hall. Only in the individual stores."

"Freeze that." Nick instructed, seeing the blonde exit from the same store. "Enhance that bag. The vic was wearing a Sasan jacket." He recalled, seeing the name on the bag was SASAN.

"Hah. Check this out." Archie chuckled, pulling out the store map.

"Bingo." Nick nodded. "I'm going shopping."

* * *

Later in the autopsy lab, Adeline was setting up a special camera and light. Adjusting the camera lens, she then let Dr. Robbins snap photos of the injuries that appeared.

* * *

"I found extensive contusion involving the anterior aspect of the neck with haemorrhage in all the strap muscles." Dr. Robbins reported his findings to Catherine, the skin on the body's neck was peeled back. "The thyroid, cricoid and arytenoids cartilages are all multiply fractured. The hyoid bone is fractured as well."

"The blunt-force trauma to the neck?" Catherine echoed

"Yeah." Dr. Robbins nodded. "COD is asphyxiation due to obstruction of the airway. Took a few minutes to die."

"Any idea of the source of the BFT?" Catherine inquired.

"Well, I enhanced the contusion on the neck using UV photography." Dr. Robbins replied, showing her the photo. "Looks like there's a defined edge on the weapon."

"Yeah, that could be anything." Catherine nodded. "How about prelim tox results?"

"Henry's report came back methamphetamine, sildenafil and oxycodone." Adeline answered.

"Stimulant, erection and a painkiller." Catherine summarized. "Party in a pill."

"Where was that on my wedding night?" Dr. Robbins remarked.

"Sensei…" Adeline gave her former teacher a look.

* * *

"Hey, Arch." Nick greeted, having parted ways with Sofia in the hallway.

"Hey." Archie returned.

"Surveillance footage from the Palermo?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Archie nodded. "I just found something really interesting. Now, that's the blonde from the elevator." He pulled out the footage from the camera at the poker table on the casino floor at 7:38. "There she is again." He switched over to the camera at the slots machines. "And here's Jeff Powell." He then switched over to another camera where Jeff Powell as sitting at the bar having a beer. "This is where his evening begins, when he meets her for the first time."

"Ooh. She didn't look too happy." Nick muttered, seeing Heidi obviously crying.

"Yeah." Archie nodded, the footage continued to play as a bartender put a glass of wine on the counter in front of her and Heidi dug into her purse. "Keep watching when she points at something. Keep your eyes on her wine." Truth enough, seconds later, Heidi was pointing to something for Jeff to look at and she pulled the glass of wine to the edge of the counter, then knocked it over with her bag, spilling the drink on Jeff's pants when Jeff was distracted.

"You think that was on purpose?" Nick smiled.

"Well, sure looks that way." Archie agreed. "Take a look at this." he then enhanced Heidi's open purse, showing a stack of cash in her bag. "Girl was loaded."

"It's safe to say she wasn't after him for his money." Nick concluded.

* * *

"The victim got to the shopping arcade fifteen minutes after he got off the elevator." Grissom was beside Archie after his team went through the script that narrated Jeff's fantasy. "It's not that long a walk. I need to know what he was doing during that time."

"There's your guy." Archie went back to the monitor and finding Jeff back in the casino at 3:17, before switching cameras and showing Jeff pointing and talking with someone off screen.

"Whatever he's reacting to is off camera." Grissom frowned and checked the casino map. "Somewhere in the direction of the baccarat tables."

"When the blonde came up to the vic in the bar the first time, she pointed in that same direction." Archie added.

"What's going on over there?" Grissom asked and Archie checked the security cameras which showed a man playing with the dealer. "He's playing solo with the dealer. That's ten or twenty thousand a hand. Guy's a whale."

"Your vic's really going at him." Archie remarked, seeing Jeff walk up to the man at the dealer's table, only to be stopped by his two bodyguards.

"You know, Heidi was only supposed to tell a story about a high roller boyfriend." Grissom surmised. "Maybe she actually picked somebody out. What are you doing?" he looked at the younger man who had suddenly stood up.

"I've been looking at video three days solid now." Archie replied. "My butt fell asleep. Wait a second." He focused back to the monitors and remembered something. "I've seen those guys behind him somewhere else." He then switched to another camera at the shopping entrance. "Hang on. Jeff went from the casino to shopping arcade, and right behind him... there they are. Same guys." The monitor then showed the two security guys following Jeff out of the arcade and Archie put the three video shots from the various cameras up on the screen.

"Well, call me Ishmael." Grissom muttered.

"Why?" Archie was confused.

"You need to read more, Arch." Grissom remarked. "Or have Adeline explain it."

* * *

"Sprite," Archie looked up from the sashimi platter the couple was sharing. "What does 'Call me Ishmael' mean?"

"The phase is the opening line of Moby-Dick." Adeline swallowed her piece of raw fish. "Let me guess, Grissom?" she smiled, putting down her chopsticks.

"Yes." Archie muttered.

Adeline chuckled behind her tea cup before continuing her explanation, "In this case, our boss says it to give the questioner an idea of what the answer might be, and then cuts off any further discussion."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Bang Bang (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 31: Bang Bang (1)

* * *

Dr. Philips stood over Janice Cutler, dead on the living room floor in a short robe with a nightgown underneath. Her head was resting in a large pool of blood-soaked carpet as Brass, Grissom and Warrick entered the room.

"Janice Cutler." Brass stated. "Shot in the mouth. Single boy's the only smart one." He joked, Adeline pulling the jaw down as Warrick snapped photos of the scene.

"Archie and I deal with our relationship problems a little differently: a visit to the onsen once a while, a full body massage on the weekends... we're holding off lovemaking till the honeymoon." she shrugged as Warrick snapped a photo of the bullet casing on the carpet. "His mother's never pulled a gun on me yet." She added, as Warrick picked up the casing and looked at it.

"I got a shell casing." Warrick reported. "Nine millimetre."

"That accounts for the high-velocity spatter." Dr. Philips reasoned.

"Where's the husband?" Grissom asked, noting the blood-spattered wedding photo on the counter

"Well, there was no car in the garage." Brass replied. "We can broadcast out for him."

"There's no other signs of disturbance in here." Grissom stated, walking about the house. "What about the rest of the house?"

"Nothing obvious." Brass answered.

"How many domestics have you seen where someone got shot in the face and nothing else was disturbed?" Grissom wondered.

"What are you thinking?" Warrick inquired.

"That you married people take things too personally." Grissom replied, as Warrick raised his camera and snapped a photo of Janice Cutler.

* * *

"She's only been dead a few hours." Dr Robbins reported his findings to Grissom as they stood over Janice Cutler's body later that night in the autopsy lab. "Adeline found signs of sex prior to death before she clocked out. No vaginal trauma to suggest it wasn't amicable."

"Assuming the husband had sex with her and then murdered her, he went from amorous to murderous in near record time." Grissom remarked.

"Well, maybe you were right." Dr. Robbins said. "It wasn't the husband. But no semen, so I'd only be speculating."

"What about the bullet?" Grissom asked.

"Single gunshot wound." Dr. Robbins answered. "Based on powder burns and stripling," he opened her jaw. "Muzzle was placed inside the mouth. Bullet then fragmented in her head."

"Explains why Warrick couldn't find it at the scene." Grissom reasoned.

"Yeah, shooter wanted to make sure he didn't miss." Dr. Robbins agreed.

"This was somebody who was emotionally close to her." Grissom surmised.

"Gil... have you ever even been close to getting married?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Once." Grissom admitted. "When I was younger. Her name was Nicole Daley. I asked her to marry me. We were classmates. She liked bugs, too. I gave her my grandmother's ring, but my mother made me get it back. Second grade."

"Hmm." Dr. Robbins nodded.

* * *

"Single GSW to the forehead." Dr. Philips reported, as Catherine snapped more photos of the body at the crime scene at Cowboy's Dan. "Stipling makes it close range. At least he died with his boots on."

"Cowboy Dan gets it first." Catherine suggested. "The shooter finds his next target... shoots him in the back." She then walked into the room and noticed the 'CONGRATULATIONS BANNERS' and signs on the wall.

"That's the vic's desk." Greg looked at Catherine, seeing Roger Bank's desk was filled with cards. "He was getting a promotion."

"Well, at least his day started out on a good note." Catherine sighed, slinging her camera her shoulder.

"Looks like the gun's been wiped clean." Greg pointed out. "Doubt we'll get any prints."

"So what do you got, five nine-mil shell casings?" Catherine asked the younger CSI.

"Two went back with the body, three... still in the walls." Greg pointed to the office next door.

"So they're all accounted for." Catherine noted, walking over to the closed door with the pink rod sticking out of the bullet hole. "So Willie Cutler must have been standing along this line when he was grazed by the bullet."

"Looks about right." Greg remarked.

"It's consistent with his statement." Catherine concurred, opening the office door and looked inside as Greg snapped photos of Roger Banks' desk, before taking a photo of the phone. "And if the shooter never saw him, he got under the desk really quickly."

"I sure would have." Greg remarked, causing Catherine to chuckle.

"So what do you think, Greg?" Catherine asked her partner. "Is Willie Cutler the luckiest guy in the world or the unluckiest?"

"I wouldn't want his luck either way." Greg replied, leaning forward and snapped a photo of the blood-smeared #1 button on the phone.

* * *

Adeline bit back a moan when Archie sucked her shoulder, the thin straps of her nightie easily slipping down her arms. Straddling her lover, she shifted to a more comfortable position as they continued making out. Just then, the phone on the counter rang.

"Ignore it." Archie breathed.

"But what if it's important, Arch?" Adeline reminded, getting off her boyfriend. "Good evening, Quicksilver residence." She took the call.

"Adeline," Greg's hurried voice sounded through the receiver. "Get down to Desert Palms Hospital ASAP."

"Greg, calm down." The female coroner went into alert mode, mouthing 'Greg' to the male on her sofa. "What happened?"

"It's Jim." Greg replied. "He's been shot."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Way To Go (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 32: Way To Go (2)

* * *

"I just spoke with McKeen." Sofia told Grissom who had arrived at the train tracks. "I heard it's bad."

"Pretty bad." Grissom corrected. "They're trying to stabilize him."

"The last train passed through here an hour ago." Sofia filled Grissom in as the two walked towards the headless body Dr. Philips was tending to. "The engineer thought he saw a body on the track, but couldn't stop on time. He radioed dispatcher, who called 911."

"No ID." Nick added. "Probably decapitated by the train."

"Well, if scavengers nicked his clothes, they left a nice pair of riding boots." Grissom pointed out.

"They probably didn't have time to finish the job before other trains roared through here." Nick remarked.

"Well, the engineer isn't saying anything else until his union rep gets here, which... could be a while." Sofia stated. "I'll let you know."

"Great." Grissom nodded and put his kit down after Sofia walked away.

"You know, there's not a lot of blood on the ground for a decapitation like this." Nick mused.

"Well, we don't know how far he was dragged." Grissom reminded. "Where's the head?"

"I'll find it." Nick volunteered and turned to walk along the tracks.

"Hey, Nick?" Grissom called, finding a toupee off the tracks as he looked around the area.

"Yeah?" Nick turned.

"I think I found a toupee." Grissom replied. "Our vic may be bald."

"Thanks, that will help me distinguish it from the other severed heads I find out here." Nick retorted dryly.

"Whoa." Dr. Philips muttered, unbuttoning the body's undershirt to reveal an hour-glass figure.

"What a waist." Grissom remarked, shining his torchlight on the body. "David, are you getting the liver temp or performing acupuncture?" he asked, seeing Dr. Phillip insert a thermometer in the victim's torso, the coroner then pulling the thermometer out and marked the torso as Sara arrived at the scene and placed her kit down.

"Well, his liver's not where it's supposed to be." Dr. Philips replied, sticking the thermometer in again and pulling the thermometer out. "Do you think this is some kind of birth defect?" he looked at Sara and Grissom.

"What do you think?" Grissom looked at Sara.

"I think I feel fat." Sara replied, as Dr. Philips inserted the thermometer in the torso.

"Yes." Dr. Philips smiled, hitting his target. "Got the liver."

"Suicide?" Sara guessed. "A guy loses his shirt at the tables, decides to take a permanent nap on the tracks."

"Well, he died with his boots on." Grissom remarked and they turned and looked at the body.

* * *

"Which of the seven deadly sins are not represented here?" Catherine inquired, spotting a plate of cocaine lines and joints on the bed next to the body.

"Petechial haemorrhaging." Adeline concluded. "It could be caused by vomiting or asphyxiation.

"This guy was rolling on all cylinders." Warrick stated. "He was bound to throw a rod."

"Or somebody threw it for him." Catherine added. "Pillow or a hand on the face certainly could've done the trick."

"And based on the lack of rigor, TOD's three or four hours ago." Adeline stated, after he tried to open the victim's jaw and finding it pliable. "We can tell you more after we clean him up and open him up."

"Wallet's empty." Warrick checked the wallet on the countertop mess.

"You know what they say, it's not a real party till somebody breaks something." Catherine remarked, seeing the broken mirror hanging on the wall and the glass on the floor. "I got blood." She reported, kneeling down to check the broken glass.

"I got a noisemaker." Warrick found out a gun from the bedside drawer and pulled out the drawer to snap a picture.

"Bullet holes." Catherine looked at the wall and stood up. "Somebody shot out the mirror."

"I didn't find any apparent gunshot wounds on the vic." Adeline supplied.

"Then, let's get busy." Catherine stated, pulling off her jacket.

* * *

"This man's organs were displaced." Dr. Robbins reported his findings to Grissom in the autopsy lab. "It's similar to the way a pregnant woman's internal organs get rearranged to compensate for her expanding uterus. Some of these blisters are fresh." He pointed to a scar on the skin. "But there's evidence of scarring and irritation going back years. It all suggests a consistent long-term pressure on the waist." He placed the palm of his hand on the torso's stomach.

"So what?" Grissom voiced. "Torture or self-inflicted?"

"I don't know." Dr. Robbins admitted. "But either way, it must have been agonizing."

"I'm beginning to sense that COD was not decapitation." Grissom guessed.

"There's a bullet hole..." Dr. Robbins pointed to the head wound. "COD, shot to the head with this." he handed Grissom a pan with a flattened bullet inside.

"It looks like lead." Grissom took a closer look. ".44 calibre is my guess."

"That's a cannon." Dr. Robbins stated.

* * *

"There's evidence of sexual activity in every orifice, including his ears." Adeline was reporting her findings to Catherine in the second autopsy lab.

"You joking?" Catherine echoed.

"No." Adeline gave the older woman a look. "We've got pubic hairs, vaginal secretions."

"Maybe he suffocated during oral sex." Catherin suggested.

"Moving on to stomach contents…" Adeline trailed.

"Guess we're done with the appetizers." Catherine joked.

"Well, the main course was enough alcohol and cake to cater a wedding." Adeline played along.

"Well, at least he went out in style, hmm?" Catherine mused.

"Alone, maybe none of it would've been fatal." Adeline added. "But taken all together..."

"Means he died with a smile on his face." Catherine jested.

"Among other things." Adeline quirked a grin, both women sharing a chuckle when the door opened and Dr. Phillips entered with a covered body on a gurney.

"Hey." Dr. Philips said absently. "Just came from the hospital. Oh." He spotted the two females' shocked expressions. "No, no." he pointed to the body. "Traffic fatality. Sorry." He muttered an apology.

* * *

A few days later, Brass was awake and off the ventilator and saw Grissom standing next to him. Behind him in the hallway, officers looked into the room through the window.

"Hey." Brass greeted.

"Hey." Grissom nodded. "Have some water." He fed Brass water from a cup and a straw.

"Thanks for not pulling the plug." Brass said.

"Your, uh, fan club is here." Grissom turned and indicated to the second window in the hallway where the CSIs and Dr. Robbins were waiting, smiling and waving to him.

Brass nodded, waving back.

Catherine broke into a smile, turned and hugged Dr. Robbins. Sara was hugging Warrick, who had a hand on Nick's shoulder while Greg turned around and hugged Catherine.

Brass smiled as Grissom looked at the detective and sighed.

* * *

"Brass pulled through, then?" Archie mused, nuzzling his lover on the neck as they cuddled on the sofa. "That's great. Adeline," he went on one knee before his puzzled girlfriend. "After what happened to Nick before, and now Brass, it got me thinking… about us… about _our_ future. I don't want to drag this out any longer. Adeline, let's get married."

Adeline just stared wide-eyed at Archie who was getting nervous at her lack of a response.

Then, the A/V Tech was taken by surprise when he felt an additional weight on him.

"Yes." Adeline flung herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. "A thousand times, yes."

"Thank you, Sprite." Archie whispered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, Archie proposed, albeit without a ring, but Adeline's too happy to notice. Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Built To Kill (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 33: Built To Kill (1)

* * *

The back door of the Cirque Du Soleil slid open and Grissom and Catherine walked inside and meet up with Sofia, who was there with the body.

"I always liked the circus." Catherine remarked.

"Yeah, it's fun trying to figure out the magic tricks." Grissom agreed.

"Well, that's taking the fun out of it." Catherine pointed out.

"Hey, the coroner's on his way." Sofia informed as Catherine and Grissom put their kits down. "Vic's a Jane Doe, no ID."

"Green powder on her dress." Catherin noted.

"Is she with the show?" Grissom asked.

"According to statements, she wasn't a part of Cirque du Soleil." Sofia replied as Michael Souray quietly stepped forward behind her, remaining a discreet distance.

"Well, there's plenty of surveillance." Catherine stated.

"Yeah, but the body was discovered backstage." Sofia added.

"What's it doing out here?" Grissom wondered.

"I think he wants to tell you." Sofia indicated Michael Souray behind her and he stepped forward.

"Hi. Michael Souray, company manager of Ka." Michael introduced himself. "I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances."

"Why'd you move the body?" Catherine asked as they moved backstage.

"Backstage can be a dangerous place if you don't know your way around." Michael explained, escorting Catherine and Grissom backstage as they headed to where the body was found. "So the Cirque organization made a special agreement with Clark County. Any accidents that occur inside our facility are under Cirque jurisdiction. When we found the body, our personnel immediately transported her outside and the paramedics arrived within minutes. I have no idea who the poor girl is and I know every face on our staff. Watch your step." He warned, stepping down off the main beam and manoeuvred to the site. "During the performance, the stages above you are always moving." He then led them to a spot with large drops of blood on the floor. "We found the body here in the crush zone."

"Well, we know where she died." Catherine remarked, the two CSIs looking up and around.

"Where'd she come from?" Grissom inquired as they rode the rising platform.

"Where would you like to start?" Catherine gave the speechless Grissom a grin.

* * *

Elsewhere, Warrick and Sara were already processing the second crime scene.

"Looks like he ate a .38 special." Sara noted, exclaiming the body as Warrick snapped photos.

"The gun's still in his hand." Warrick pointed out. "How many suicides have you seen like that?"

"Personally?" Sara echoed. "None."

"Me, either." Warrick concurred.

"I haven't found a suicide note." Sara remarked.

"Maybe it was staged." Warrick suggested as Sara stood up when Dr. Phillips entered the cabana with his kit.

"Sorry, got held up at the 'meet the future in-laws' dinner." The coroner explained, putting his kit down.

"Did they love you?" Sara asked.

"I got a little too excited talking about work." Dr. Philips replied. "They stopped eating."

"Oh." Sara mumbled.

"David, the gun is still in his hand; it's yours to clear." Warrick stated.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Philips nodded and reached for the gun, struggling to get it out of the dead man's grip. "Rigor's setting in fast. It happens when it's hot like tonight." He added when the gun fired into the ground.

"Are you all right?" Sara asked.

"You all right?" Warrick turned to Dr. Philips as Sara stepped out of the cabana.

"It's all right everyone, a misfire." Sara informed the panicked crowd.

"Hey." Warrick stated. "At least we know one person who shot the dead guy."

* * *

"Standard SAE was collected." Dr. Robbins was recording his findings. "No signs of sexual trauma indicated. Several linear red-brown abrasions on the chest and back. Marginal contusions. Palpable underlying rib and sternal fractures. Huh, Rice Krispies." He noted, feeling the abdomen and hearing cracking sounds. "Subcutaneous emphysema. Air in the tissue indicates victim was most likely subjected to significant crushing force across the torso."

* * *

"Her liver was lacerated." Adeline reported the autopsy findings to Catherine as she examined the liver in the scale pan. "If she'd been alive when the crushing occurred, these lacerations would of resulted in hemoperitoneum and, most likely, bilateral hemothorax. But there was no significant haemorrhage in the abdominal or thoracic cavities." She turned the body.

"So she was dead before she was crushed." Catherin concluded.

"Yeah, COD was temporal laceration of the brain due to skull fracture." Adeline nodded. "Initially, Dr. Robbins assumed it was associated with a crushing trauma, but I found out it wasn't."

"So the fatal blow was a separate event." Catherine noted.

"Mm-hmm." Adeline nodded once more.

"Well, the way things move around on that stage, it could have happened anywhere." Catherine remarked. "She looks like she's probably in her mid-20s. She's in good shape."

"Yeah." Adeline agreed as Catherine picked up the victim's hand and turned it over.

"Is well toned." Catherine looked at the hand. "She got calluses on her hands and feet."

"She could be a dancer or a gymnast." Adeline suggested.

"But if she wasn't part of Cirque, what was she doing there?" Catherine wondered.

* * *

"Okay, who's in the burrito?" Dr. Robbins asked, the two older coroners standing over the body bag.

"It's apparent suicide, from Sam Braun's party." Dr. Philips replied. "Sara and Warrick's case. Gunshot to the head."

"What's this?" Dr. Robbins inquired when Dr. Philips unwrapped the body to find it and the bag messy from the blood.

"He bled out in the bag." Dr. Philips realized. "I guess I forgot to tape them shut."

"This blood corrupts any GSR." Dr. Robbins checked the victim's hand. "Clean it up. Adeline won't have made such a blunder."

* * *

Adeline opened the victim's mouth and found tiny seeds under the victim's tongue. "Sesame seeds." She looked at Dr. Robbins, dropping the seeds into a tag bag.

Aside, Dr. Robbins smelt the container of the victim's stomach contents and ran it through a sieve and found no seeds.

* * *

"Hey, docs, you tell me." Sara entered the autopsy lab. "Suicide or homicide."

"Either side at this point." Adeline replied. "According to Tox, BAC was point-one-nine."

"That's over twice the legal limit." Sara blinked.

"My guess, based on the whiffing the stomach contents, tequila." Dr. Robbins stated.

"You're good; he was drinking margaritas." Sara informed.

"Tox also found alprazolam in his bloodstream." Adeline added.

"Yeah, his partner has a prescription for it." Sara noted. "He was also the one bringing him drinks."

"Hmm." Dr. Robbins mused. "Adeline, hand me that trajectory rod. Thank you." He took Sara rod Adeline handed over and the two females watched as he inserted it into the body. "Sara, hold this in, would you? Here we go." He remarked, as Sara helped him sit the body up. "However he got it, he probably would've been too stoned to stand."

"It would have made it easier to stick a gun in his mouth at this angle." Sara agreed.

"Look in there." Dr Robbins showed Sara the metal pan with the seeds inside.

"Sesame seeds?" Sara blinked.

"Adeline thinks so." Dr. Robbins looked at his best student. "She found them in the oral cavity, but I didn't find any in the stomach contents."

"It's hard to swallow when you have a gun in your mouth." Sara pointed out.

* * *

"So, the female vic gets clonked on the head, falls and dies before the raising platform crushes her." Archie stated. "And the male vic?"

"Committed suicide." Adeline replied. "A.J, shut up and dance."

"Yes, madam!" Archie grinned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Built To Kill (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 34: Built To Kill (2)

* * *

Where we last left off…

We find a dead Izzy Delancy slumped over the kitchen table, his head in a pool of blood.

Sara and Grissom were already at the scene, near the kitchen counter looking at the diorama, an exact replica of the real crime scene.

"I think Malibu Barbie did it." Sara remarked, glancing over at Izzy at the table.

"Well, then there's a lot more to Barbie than just a pretty face, 'cause this is a perfect half-inch scale model of the room." Grissom pointed out. "And assuming that the killer is the same person who made the miniature..."

"It would of taken weeks." Sara finished his sentence. "Maybe even months to create with this kind of detail." She noted the miniature framed photos and miniature bowl of fruit on the miniature counter. "Certainly qualifies as premeditation."

"Yeah, but take a look at the blood pools." Grissom remarked, taking out a swab.

"They're identical." Sara gaped.

"There's no predicting a blood pool; it's inherently random." Grissom reminded.

"Killer must of stuck around to match the scene." Sara realized.

"It's real blood. " Grissom tested the blood in the miniature.

"That is a level of obsession that gives even you a run for your money." Sara joked, noting the gold records on the wall and read the title off the first record; a Final Mile record. "If Dusty Fell," Izzy Delancy.

"It's his biggest hit." Grissom stated.

"I have never heard of him." Sara admitted.

"Probably before your time." Grissom stated.

"I'll download it." Sara remarked. "I checked the perimeter; property is gated with a code. There is no sign of forced entry on the windows or the doors. Of course if a girl can get into Brad Pitt's underwear drawer and take a nap on his bed, I guess anything is possible." She walked around the body and touched it. "Lividity suggests he hasn't been moved. He was probably sitting right here when he was killed. Looks like blunt force trauma." She looked at the head. "No spatter or cast off." She looked up at the ceiling. "Which suggests a single blow..."

"Sometimes it only takes one hit." Grissom stated plainly.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Archie looked over at his mentally exhausted fiancée as she sank onto couch at the back of his lab. "What's wrong?"

"Mind if I crash for a while?" Adeline sighed. "We just wheeled in Izzy Delancy's body. And Dr. Robbins and Grissom were fanboying over the corpse. I got out of there before Dr. Robbins decided to deliver the autopsy report in song lyrics."

"Ouch." Archie winced.

* * *

In the autopsy lab, Dr. Robbins was tapping a drum beat on the autopsy table in front of the body, singing loudly to the music with Grissom on the other side. With Izzy's body on the table, his eyes wide open, Dr. Robbins continued seguing into the guitar solo he played to his cane.

"Cause of death?" Grissom asked, after Dr. Robbins turned off the tape.

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull and a fracturing of the occipital lobe there was massive haemorrhaging on the brain and death was probably swift yeah!" Dr. Robbins broke out in song.

"Sorry, Izzy." Grissom muttered. "Now..." he picked up a chest x-ray and pointed to a white object inside. "What is that? The key to our mystery?" he wondered, after Dr. Robbins pulled out a Bumblebee key from the dead body's chest.

* * *

"Well, we _still_ haven't found who killed Izzy yet." Adeline stated, breaking her chocolate fudge cake into bite-size slices with her dessert fork. "But the miniature replica Grissom and Sara brought back…" she shivered. "It's _scarily_ accurate."

"But what kind of killer actually _creates_ a scale-sized model of the murder and leaves it at the crime scene?" Archie wondered.

"Good question." Adeline admitted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Toe Tags

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 35: Toe Tags

* * *

CHAPTER I: AMERICAN BEAUTY

* * *

It was daytime in a hotel and Catherine was looking at the body in the elevator floor which was wrapped in a towel. Aside, Brass was standing in the hallway talking with the housekeeper, Gloria.

"So you're the one who found the body?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, I pushed the button, the doors open, I get this." Gloria replied.

"Right." Brass noted. "Do you recognize her?"

"No." Gloria shook her head as Catherine snapped a couple of photos.

"At any time did you step inside the elevator?" Brass inquired.

"Get closer to that?" Gloria echoed. "No, thanks."

"All right, thank you, Gloria." Brass nodded. "Thank you."

Catherine then found a white fibre in the elevator door tracks, and picked it up to look at it. "Some white cotton fibres. Probably from the towel. Could be she was dragged into the elevator." looking at the outer door track, Catherine shook her head. "From any floor except this one."

"How many floors we got?" Brass asked.

"Well, no 13th." Catherine shrugged, bagging the fibre when she glanced at the button panel and stopped. "No four and no 14. Yeah, unlucky numbers." She nodded. "Different countries, different superstitions. That was something Sam taught me."

"Yeah." Brass replied.

"And we just eliminated the one we're on." Catherine sighed.

"You do the math." Brass stated.

"Thirty-three floors." Catherine remarked.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." Dr. Philips arrived.

"The wedding planner." Brass teased. "Hmm?"

"Yeah." Dr. Philips nodded. "Twenty-one days and counting."

"That's all right, David." Catherine assured. "Why don't you help me turn the body? Examine her for injuries. Wait a second." She paused before Dr. Philips could turn the body over as she spotted a rose petal on the floor near the victim's head. "A rose petal." She picked up the petal. "American Beauty. Oh!" she blinked when the body was turned over and water poured out of the victim's mouth. "I'm gonna take a wild stab and guess drowning."

"How do you drown in an elevator?" Brass wondered, causing Catherine to turn and look at him.

* * *

That night, Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Catherine.

"Yeah, she drowned, all right." Dr. Robbins confirmed. "Slight petechial haemorrhaging in both eyes."

"Any chance it was an accident?" Catherine asked.

"When was the last time you took a nap in Grissom's tub?" Dr. Robbins joked. "Take a look." He showed her the bruising on the victim's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah." Catherine nodded. "Someone held her down."

"And she..." Dr. Robbins continued, showing her the cuts on the victim's knuckles.

"Put up a fight." Catherine finished.

* * *

"Well, got part of your killer." Archie remarked, the security camera showing Donna Basset's body being pushed into the elevator. The man's arm then reached in and pressed a button.

"He knew there were cameras in the elevators, but not in the hallways or the service area." Catherine realized, after Archie paused the tape.

"So what do you want to do now?" the A/V Tech asked.

"His sleeve is wet." Catherine noted, before an idea struck her. "Stop and smell the roses."

* * *

CHAPTER II: NO BRAINER

* * *

"Rebecca McGill." Sofia approached Warrick who was looking down at the drop from the top of the cliff. "She was taking a hike with her husband Gavin. He was taking photos. One second she was there, the next she was gone. He went for help."

"Hiking accident?" Warrick guessed.

"Maybe." Sofia shrugged as she looked around. "It's going to take you some time to get down there."

"It's better than the express route she took." Warrick remarked, putting on his sunglasses.

* * *

"I'm rather impressed that it remained intact." Adeline remarked, obviously referring to the brain.

"I'd say." Warrick agreed.

"Then a look at this." Adeline pointed to the victim's neck. "The multiple embedded small rocks present in the neck area. Also in the parietal and occipital scalp, suggest she landed head first. Extremity fractures, rib fractures, spine fracture: all of them are consistent with a fall. Multiple abrasions on the arms and legs. So I am guessing most were sustained before hitting the ground."

"Well, I did find some blood on the rocks at the top of the cliff, as well as a piece of his shirt." Warrick pointed out. "Looks like it was a bumpy ride all the way down."

"In that case, it could explain these abrasions." Adeline nodded.

"She tore up her hands grabbing on to anything she could." Warrick surmised.

"Severe lacerations on the backs of both hands and a broken right middle finger." Adeline continued her report.

"Was that sustained during the fall," Warrick wondered. "Or did someone step on her hand?"

* * *

CHAPTER III: EMBALMY DAY

* * *

"Knucklehead just blew the stop and ran right into the side of my car." Officer Linda Mendosa explained as she and Nick walked toward the two cars - one black four-door smashed into the side of the officer car.

"Damn." Nick whistled. "You're lucky; I don't even see any skid marks."

"Didn't even try to stop!" Linda retorted. "Just dropped off my partner, otherwise I would've been sitting in that passenger seat."

"Hey, Linda..." Nick voiced, spotting the blood on the car handle and removed his camera from around his neck. "You didn't touch the outside of that door handle, did you?" he asked, preparing a swab.

"No." Linda replied. "I know better. Been to a couple of forensic classes taught by you lab guys. Reached in through the window to check his vitals; he was dead. Paramedics pronounced; made sure no one touched anything."

"You did good." Nick nodded. "This might take a while, if you want to take a little break or something. Thanks."

"Hey, Nick." Adeline greeted.

"Hey, Doc." Nick saw the female coroner. "What brings you out?"

"Dr. Phil's on a pickup, and he's got another two lined up after that." Adeline explained. "He's going for some sort of record."

"Dig in." Nick gestured and Adeline opened the car door and looked at the body as Nick walked around the car.

"I wonder what was going through his mind just before he crashed into the police cruiser?" Adeline mused. "'I want to die today and take somebody with me?'"

"Huh?" Nick blinked.

"Nothing." Adeline assured and reached in to remove the victim's wallet. "Found a wallet." And took out the driver's license. "A Mr. Russell Caris. He has dried blood on his hands and on the steering wheel but no bleeding wounds that could have contributed to it." She added, Nick opening the passenger door to take a photo and finding a knife on the passenger seat.

"This could explain the blood." Nick held up the bloody knife. "Sofia..."

"Here you go." Adeline handed Sofia the driving license after she got off the phone,

"You might want to put out a broadcast on Mr. Caris and his vehicle." Nick suggested, showing her the knife. "Possible stabbing suspect."

"Well, he's definitely good for something." Sofia remarked. "I'll include the local hospitals in case they've had a stab victim."

"Why wouldn't he have thrown that knife away?" Adeline wondered.

"He's not smart." Nick stated, causing the female coroner to snort in laughter.

"This is natural selection." Adeline grinned. "The dumb ones die."

"The good ones, too." Sofia added, hanging up. "I just found your stab victim."

* * *

"Sergeant Jack Day was in top condition except for the single stab wound to his chest." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Nick later that day. "Knife entered the fourth intercostal space, transacted the fourth intercostal muscle, and the left internal mammary artery. COD's exsanguination."

"What about the crash-test dummy here?" Nick asked, the two turning to the body on the second table.

"He's an interesting case." Adeline admitted. "He has intense erythema of the tracheal mucosa extending down into the main stem bronchi."

"You don't get that from an auto accident, do you?" Nick asked.

"No." Adeline shook her head. "You get it from inhalation of some caustic poison or drug. I sent samples to Henry."

"Okay, good." Nick nodded. "So... COD?"

"Well, the impact of the accident caused the first cervical vertebrae to tear away from his skull, lacerating the brain stem." Adeline replied.

"His skull separated from his spine." Nick translated.

"Exactly." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"Should've been wearing a seat belt." Nick stated.

* * *

"Well, why'd he stab him?" Archie wondered, shaking his head. "I mean, it's not like he put up a fight."

"And why does he pick the biggest guy at the station?" Nick added.

"You think that guy in the back would be an easier target." Archie pointed out.

"Rewind it back to this fool getting out of the Buick." Nick requested. "He seems disoriented, shaky... high on something." He frowned, seeing the attacker get out of his car and stagger towards Jack.

* * *

CHAPTER IV: THE NEVADA CHAINSAW MASSACRE

* * *

"The hot weather, the full moon, too many people moving to Vegas." Brass stated, as he, Grissom and Sara walked up the driveway. "Whatever the reason, the natives are restless. Scene's in the garage."

"Well, that's not a good sign." Sara spotted the messy splotch on the concrete.

"Bacon and eggs?" Grissom echoed, the two CSIs stopping to examine the mess.

"Yeah, no, you know, don't bother about that." Brass waved them over. "That's the water delivery boy. He lost his breakfast, and his bottle. He said the house belonged to a guy named Lou Beltran."

"Is he one of the victims?" Grissom asked.

"He couldn't tell." Brass replied. "The door's been forced."

"I thought this only happened in the movies." Sara gaped at the scene.

"Life imitates art." Grissom remarked.

* * *

"It was a jagged, sharp force injury to the base of the neck on the right side." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Grissom. "Wound extends down and left laterally from the right shoulder to the left hip. Wound becomes shallow and then separates into individual incisions. Directionality of the individual wounds is from bottom to top."

"All chainsaws operate the same way, right?" Grissom asked and Dr. Robbins nodded. "Chain travels around the bar, teeth move away from the operator around the top and come back on the bottom. So, if our guy, Lou, was attacked from the front, the teeth would hit him from a downward angle."

"Leaving downward wounds instead of the upward wounds you see here." Dr. Robbins concluded.

"So... what?" Grissom wondered. "He was attacked from behind?"

* * *

"Four separate cases within a week." Adeline remarked, stretching herself before she stepped into the hot springs. "I'll say we deserve the weekend off."

"So, that's why we're at the onsen." Archie grinned, taking the empty spot beside her.

"It's a konyoku bath, Arch." Adeline corrected. "Took me quite a while to find this place. So much better…" she swooned, sinking deeper into the water. "My muscles are getting to tight lately."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Fannysmackin'

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 35 out, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 36: Fannysmackin'

* * *

"The vic had nothing on him but his casino ID." Brass informed Grissom and Catherine inside the Golden Sapphire Hotel carpark. "Name is Vasco Ruiz. He's a dishwasher here at the Golden Sapphire. My guess he got off his shift, went to his car, got whacked."

"By what?" Catherine asked, kneeling aside the bloody body as Grissom snapped photos.

"A blender?" Brass suggested as Grissom snapped more photos.

"Surveillance?" Grissom questioned.

"Not in the employee structure." Brass shook his head.

"Witnesses?" Grissom pressed.

"Well, we found a Wayne Newton impersonator, but all I could get him to do was sing a few bars of "Danke Schoen"." Brass shrugged. "But no wallet no cash, no cell phone, no car keys. Smells like a robbery."

"Maybe it was his payday." Catherine guessed.

"Even if this guy was walking out of here with a million dollars," Grissom pointed out. "This is way more than excessive."

"Personal." Catherine concluded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get personal with his boss." Brass added and handed the phone to Catherine. "See what he knows."

* * *

Nearby, Brass and Warrick arrived at the next crime scene, the gurney pushing the badly injured Jessica out.

"You got a name?" Warrick asked.

"She's not talking." Brass replied.

"What about ID?" Warrick inquired.

"He must've taken her wallet." Brass stated.

"Cell phone?" Warrick pressed.

"It's not here; they took it." Brass shook his head. "Somebody had to see something."

"Hey." Warrick greeted Nick who was already on site after Brass left.

"Hi." Nick returned and Warrick looked at the victim's things on the ground, most stained with blood.

"Well, we got a souvenir cup that screams 'tourist'." Warrick said.

"Yep." Nick nodded.

"I don't see a bar anywhere around here." Warrick stated. "She must've been either going to or coming from the strip. "

"But she shouldn't have been walking around here, Warrick." Nick pointed out, seeing the dark and isolated carpark. "Couldn't pick a shadier part of town, man."

"You know these tourists don't know what they're getting when they book a trip to Vegas online." Warrick reminded, kneeling down to look around. "They think 'I got a room on the strip for 75 bucks. Whoo, what a deal.'"

"Then they mosey through the naked city with their thousand dollar cameras." Nick added, Warrick nodding in agreement. "Next thing you know, we're taking their picture."

"You know what?" Warrick frowned. "Grissom's crime scene is just five blocks from here. Both victims had their wallets and their cell phones stolen. And they were both beaten down in the same way."

"Looks like someone's on a little crime spree." Nick remarked.

* * *

In the autopsy lab, Catherine was watching as Dr. Philips washed down the victim's head.

"Uh, David, hang on." Catherine voiced, stopping Dr. Philips when she spotted a piece of toenail in the victim's mouth. Removing it, she held it up.

"Looks like a woman's toenail." Dr. Philips noted.

"Well, it's not necessarily a woman's." Catherine stated.

* * *

"Vasco Ruiz was someone's punching bag." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Grissom. "He suffered multiple abrasions, lacerations, contusions. I found no particular patterns, sharp edges or tool marks from any weapons."

"Do fists and feet count?" Grissom asked.

"He had too many bruises to count, one on top of another." Dr. Robbins replied. "And under the skin, things get even worse. Long bone fractures of the fingers, radius, ulna, humerus. Rib fractures, flail chest. Fractures of the vault and base of skull. Almost every bone in his face. Somewhere along the way, he took a shot to the head that resulted in a subdural hematoma. COD is multiple blunt force trauma.

"Could one person have done this?" Grissom inquired.

"Not even Mike Tyson." Dr. Robbins sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"And just when I thought I've seen it all…" Archie sighed, not believing what had happened on the lab's latest case. "I mean, swarm beating a tourist just for the fun of it? What's Vegas coming to? Can you believe that Cole Tritt was the only adult, the rest of them were like what, 18?"

"The youngest was 14." Adeline added. "I've read about something similar to this: happy slapping which first appeared in South London in a form called 'Slap Happy TV', where a happy-slapping video would be recorded, and then watched by dozens of people like a TV show, but in the form of a montage. The videos were commonly circulated via Bluetooth on mobile phones. It started off as a youth craze in United Kingdom in late 2004: at first they were seen as minor pranks, but as the craze spread… well, you get the picture."

"No kidding." Archie muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Double Cross

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 36 out, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 37: Double Cross

* * *

"Somebody went to a lot of trouble to get her up there." Brass remarked, as he and Grissom looked up at the dead body hanging from the rafter.

"Why? I wonder." Grissom mused. "Somebody had a grudge against the church or somebody in the church."

"Or maybe they were just mad at God." Brass suggested.

"Well, Jesus died for our sins." Grissom pointed out. "What sin did she die for?"

* * *

"Time of death was sometime between 2:00 and 4:00." Adeline reported, cleaning her liver thermometer. "She had a nasty head wound. She was actively bleeding, so she had to have been alive when she was tied to the cross. There's a good chance she died of suffocation."

"Like Jesus." Grissom noted, looking up from his clipboard.

"Jesus had a footrest." Adeline pointed out. "He was able to lift himself up and take short breaths. But this young lady was hanging. Her pectoral muscles probably became paralyzed and the intercostal muscles were unable to function. She was able to breathe out, but not breathe in. In time, carbon dioxide built up in her lungs and bloodstream. The edema builds up in the chest cavity and her heart went into fibrillation."

* * *

In the autopsy lab, Sara was gathering trace from the victim's body, putting the envelope on the tray once she finished marking it.

On the other side of the table, Adeline was gathering scrapings from under the victim's fingernails. Setting the marked envelope side, she picked up the magnifying glass and looks at the victim's feet. "Sara…" she called, finding a thorn in the victim's feet and snapped a photo of it.

Sara walked over as Adeline removed the thorn and she looked at it through the magnifying glass.

Just then, Grissom entered the lab and pulled his gloves on as Adeline removed another thorn from the victim's feet.

"Was there bougainvillea at the crime scene?" Sara asked.

"Two shrubs at the entrance of the church." Grissom related. "A row of four on the wall of the community center. Three bushes behind the rectory adjacent to the statue of St. Jude."

"Did you anticipate that question in order to impress me with your powers of observation?" Sara turned and smiled at him.

"Memory's a gift." Grissom remarked. "Just ask Adeline here."

"Don't drag me into this, Grissom." Adeline rolled her eyes as Sara went back to examining the victim's feet.

"Mmm." Sara mused as Grissom looked at the body. "From whom?"

"Who do you think?" Grissom asked.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call myself an atheist, but I am not sold on the notion of a higher power." Sara admitted. "However, I used to love the stories of the saints."

"This job certainly challenges your faith." Grissom noted, spotting a bruise mark around the victim's neck and put his glasses on.

"Yes, it does, but I have science." Sara reminded.

"I believe we need a little of both." Grissom stated, taking his glasses off.

"Sometimes I think we made up God just to have someone to blame for our mistakes." Sara mused.

"It's just a theory." Sara called out to the exiting Grissom.

* * *

"Something I said?" Sara asked, still examining the body.

"No, dear." Grissom assured.

"I didn't offend you, did I?" Sara was worried. "Did I say something offensive to you as a Catholic?"

"I'm not really a Catholic anymore, you know." Grissom pointed out. "I suppose I practice a kind of secular Catholicism that involves ritualizing certain aspects of everyday life and imbuing them with a spiritual intensity they might not otherwise possess, but I don't want to put too fine a point on it." Opening the box he brought with him, he removed the rosary beads.

"And the rosary beads are a part of that." Sara blinked.

"This belonged to my mother." Grissom explained, holding the beads up against the bruising around Jane Doe's neck. "Take a look at this pattern." Sara leaned in to look, before picking up the camera and snapping photos of the beads and bruising. "Five series of ten beads, each representing the 'five mysteries' separated by five 'our father' beads." Grissom explained.

"Who would strangle someone with a rosary?" Sara wondered.

"Probably the same person who would crucify someone in a church." Grissom remarked.

* * *

In the A/V Lab, Grissom was watching Archie load the pictures from the camera's memory chip into the computer.

"Print that out." Grissom instructed, both men scanning through the photo slides when Grissom spotted the particular picture of the bruising around the victim's throat.

"Yeah." Archie nodded.

Putting his glasses on, Grissom retrieved the printout from the printer. Beside him, on the table laid the bagged silver rosary beads belonging to Father Frank Berlin. Grissom removed the beads from the bag and placed them over the bruises in the photo.

"Hey." Sara walked in carrying an evidence bag. "Got another rosary for your collection."

"Where'd you get this?" Grissom looked at the evidence bag.

"Catherine found it in Charlotte's condo." Sara replied. "There is some evidence that the fight started there."

Grissom removed the beads and compared them to Father Frank Berlin's rosary beads.

"Charlotte's bag and cell phone were there, as if she left in a hurry." Sara added. "Are those Father Frank's?"

"Yeah." Grissom nodded.

"Is it me or does these two look alike?" Archie blinked.

* * *

"Er, Sprite." Archie blinked as Adeline led him up the long stairway to the Shrine on Tokyotown. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are we here?"

"Is it wrong for me to revisit my roots?" Adeline asked. "Here we are." She stopped at the Shrine's entrance. "Granted it isn't as impressive as the ones back in Japan, but this is good enough."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Burn Out

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 37 out, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 38: Burn Out

* * *

"Okay, so what does your arson have to do with my missing kids?" Grissom asked, walking up to the walkway.

"Upon initial search of the premises, farmer located one adult male unconscious on the living room floor." Nick replied. "His name's Carl Fisher. Paramedics have him on the bumper now. Once he came around, he started claiming every time there's an Amber Alert, somebody tries to kill him."

"Child molester." Grissom concluded.

"Tier Two, by his own admission." Nick added, to Grissom's surprise,

"Excuse me, Mr. Fisher?" Grissom walked over to Carl. "My name's Gil Grissom. I'm with the Crime Lab. What happened to your shoes?"

"They're in the house." Carl answered. "I was asleep."

"Are you familiar with the names Lucas Hanson or Jason Crowley?" Grissom asked.

"The kids from the Amber Alert?" Carl echoed. "No, sir. I'm a convicted paedophile. That would be a violation of my parole."

"Which is it: boys or girls?" Grissom pressed.

"Boys." Carl admitted. "Pre-teen. I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't." Grissom corrected.

* * *

"There's a scrape on his left cheek." Adeline remarked, after cleaning Lucas' body.

"Yeah, there's some minor bruising on the knuckles of his right hand." Nick nodded. "Probably a defensive wound." He walked over to the table with Lucas's pants on it to look at the pants. "Catherine found some brown fabric on a fence nearby. I bet it's from these shorts." He stated, before noticing the tear. Putting the pants down, he picked up the shirt. "Hey, you didn't leave this shirt inside out when you took it off the body, did you?"

"No." Adeline shot him a look that said 'Are you stupid?'. "Could be a redress."

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "Yeah, it could. Okay ... Well, SAE kit should tell us whether or not he was molested."

"It's cases like these that gets to me." Adeline sighed.

"Yeah, me, too." Nick nodded in agreement. "Me, too."

* * *

"No sand in his nasal passages or lungs." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Nick. "He was dead before he was buried."

"Are those palm prints on his sternum?" Nick asked.

"Consistent in position and pressure with CPR." Dr. Robbins agreed. "Also found air in his stomach. If you don't tilt the head back, the trachea doesn't open. It forces air into the stomach instead of the lungs and that's bad CPR."

"Now, what kind of a killer performs CPR on their victim?" Nick questioned.

"Well, maybe he didn't mean to kill him." dr. Robbins suggested. "His pupils were dilated." He picked up the metal bowl with the brains inside. "Adeline found a subdural hematoma in the left frontal lobe. That's your preliminary cause of death. I had Adeline send samples to Tox, of course."

"Catherine found blood smear on the floor where he was playing." Nick supplied. "He has a laceration on his cheek. And the grandpa admits he pushed Lucas down when he hit his head."

"Except that, by itself, the head injury wouldn't have been immediately fatal or necessarily incapacitating." Dr. Robbins stated. "But, yeah, he would've had a headache."

* * *

"You're too silent today, Sprite." Archie's senses went on high alert, the engaged couple were over at Archie's family's place for the monthly luncheon. "What are you thinking?"

Adeline waited for her lover to take a drink from his glass before answering, "Children." The navy-haired coroner had to admit, the spray got some good distance and the splattering and choking was something to see as her significant other tried to turn pale and purple at the same time. "I mean, you have all these domestic skills, and my most proficient appliances in the kitchen are the juicer and the blender."

Annie Johnson, Archie's mother, smiled at the happy couple from the kitchen window. "Yes, they'll make some beautiful babies…" she hummed at the thought of grandbabies as she deposited the dishes into the dish dryer.

"Makes you glad Adeline made the 'prenuptial sex abstinence' vow, didn't you?" Cadence Johnson grinned at his wife. "We don't want any surprises before they get married."

"And speaking of marriage," Annie kissed her husband. "Archie just admitted he'd proposed."

"Finally!" Cadence muttered in relief. "Looks like I won the bet." He grinned.

"You really did have a bet over this, Dad?" Archie questioned from the kitchen entrance. "You and uncles need lives, seriously! Mom, say something!"

"The drama surrounding you two is just too delicious to pass up." Cadence smirked at his son.

"Fine." Archie sighed. "I'll go rescue Adeline from my nosy cousins."

"Please don't tell me you're going to bet on the wedding, too?" Annie gave her husband an exasperated look and the older Johnson's grin told her what she needed to know.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. Post Mortem

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 38 out, this is Chapter 39 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 39: Post Mortem

* * *

"Her name is Penny Garden." Brass informed Grissom. "Age 65. Retired cocktail waitress. Been living here since the Rat Pack days.

"She may have served them drinks." Grissom suggested.

"Well, they must have tipped well because twenty years ago, this was a nice neighborhood." Brass stated. "Anyway, a guy next door heard a racket, called 911. Down the hallway, there's a spare bedroom. The bed's unmade. So if the vic had a houseguest, they're nowhere to be found, so I'm going to dig around."

"Unfortunately, these windows aren't tempered." Grissom spotted the window.

"Very dangerous if broken." Sara looked up from her camera.

"And she went through face first." Grissom added.

"The door's right here," Sara nodded to the door. "I doubt she missed it. Maybe she had some help. Those coupons on the floor on top of the glass suggests they were scattered after the window broke."

"Maybe they went through the room after they killed her." Grissom suggested.

"There's nothing particularly valuable here." Sara took a look at the above-mentioned room.

"There used to be." Grissom remarked, looking at the body before him.

* * *

"Multiple lacerations on face, neck shoulders." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Grissom. "If it weren't for the couple dozen glass fragments I tweezed out, I'd say somebody went to town on her with a straight razor. COD is exsanguinations due to sharp force injury to the jugular-carotid complex, but she was already on her way out. Cannonballs of tumors on her lungs." He added, Adeline handing the tray containing the victim's lungs to Grissom.

"Man... her cancer had cancer." Grissom muttered. "I guess she liked smoking more than living, huh?"

"Or maybe she wanted to die with a cigarette in her mouth." Adeline remarked.

"You know, Catherine found antidepressants, laxatives, acid-reflux meds in her house, but I don't think she found anything for pain." Grissom supplied.

"I guarantee you, this lady was in pain." Adeline assured. "She must have been taking something for it."

"Maybe the killer took it with him." Grissom suggested.

"Well, there's a big market for that stuff now." Adeline surmised. "I'll go get her medical records."

* * *

"Got your page." Sara walked into the A/V lab. "Surveillance footage from the neighbourhood watch guy across the street."

"Yeah, he was paranoid, but lazy." Archie nodded. "He had four security cameras on his house; three of them were cardboard boxes. Homemade security is the worst. Okay, so the nephew comes in and out of the house a couple times during the day."

"Yeah?" Sara quirked a brow.

"It's a whole different story next door." Archie added. "Okay, this guy comes out of the house and meets with a different car at least three times an hour."

"He's slinging drugs." Sara realized.

* * *

"What is it, Archie?" Grissom walked into the A/V lab late that night.

"Oh, hey, Gris." Archie looked at his boss. "I was just looking at footage from the next-door neighbor's, the night the package was delivered. Never underestimate the Neighbourhood Watch." He joked, running the video that showed someone walking up to the front door. Archie then enhanced the video; the person was carrying the box to the front door and placed it down. "I don't see a delivery truck."

"Well, fortunately for us, this was a personal delivery... right to our front door." Grissom stated as the person in the video walked off.

* * *

"Our victim's nephew sent a second miniature this afternoon." Archie looked up from his bucket of dried prunes.

"Arch," Adeline kissed him. "What did I say about discussing work after work hours?"

"Right." Archie chuckled. "Sorry, Sprite."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Happenstance

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 39 out, this is Chapter 40 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 40: Happenstance

* * *

"Bad day when you can't even run a simple errand." Nick sighed as he and Catherine saw Amanda Sinclair's body on the pavement.

"Everybody's got dirty laundry." Catherine remarked. "Sometimes it gets you killed."

* * *

"What would she have done if she didn't have a second story?" Warrick wondered, walking into the apartment and finding Jill Case hanging in the middle of the room.

"Every death has at least two stories." Grissom stated.

* * *

"DNA's been sent out, but this is one case where I don't need to wait for results." Dr. Robbins stated plainly.

"Identical twins?" Warrick echoed. "You got to be kidding me."

"They're even wearing the same toenail polish." Catherine added.

"Not to mention, they wore the same watch, too." Adeline supplied, handing Warrick the evidence bags.

"Oh, it's just too much." Warrick moaned.

"Well... eight-year-olds dressing alike I kind of get, but grown women?" Catherine wondered. "That's weird."

"Some people like it." Dr. Robbins stated. "I'm a twin."

"Really?" Warrick was intrigued.

"Dr. R's twin died in utero." Adeline explained.

"My mother didn't tell me about it until I was an adult." Dr. Robbins added. "When I decided to become a coroner, she blamed herself. She said it was because I'd spent so many days living next to a dead body."

"Well, speaking of dead bodies, uh..." Warrick trailed.

"Right." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Right. Jill has petechia around the eyes, bruising around the neck, and a broken clavicle. All consistent with a hanging."

"I extracted these from Amanda." Adeline showed them the two bullets. "One went straight to the heart. The other penetrated the right lung. Sharp shooter or close range."

"Don't tell me they died at the same moment." Catherine frowned.

"Not quite." Dr. Robbins corrected. "Amanda was a couple hours ahead of her sister."

* * *

"I got your page." Grissom entered the autopsy room and saw Adeline pull out the morgue cabinet with Jill Case's body on it.

"We can strike suicide off as the COD." Adeline informed Grissom. "These bruises developed post-mortem. Two on the front," she pointed to the two thumb bruises. "And eight on the back."

"Strangulation." Grissom concluded.

"Murder." Adeline corrected.

* * *

"Because Amanda's murder," Archie started, going over his findings with Grissom and Catherine, with the twins' address books on two monitors. "Is still unsolved, I cross-checked the twins' address books. Now, they have no contacts in common, but... there are a couple freaky things."

"So Amanda was set to pick up dry cleaning in the morning, but it looks as though she had a sick child, so she went at night instead." Catherine noted.

"Right." Archie nodded. "And if she'd gone earlier than she was supposed to, she might've run into Jill, who was scheduled to pick up her dry cleaning at 8:30 in the morning. But it gets better. Based on receipts from Amanda's planner and Quicken listings from Jill's Treo, they used the same dry cleaner, same car dealership, they both had a weakness for the same frozen yogurt and blended mochas, and in two weeks, Jill was scheduled to teach a university extension class in photography. Guess who was signed up to take the class?"

"Amanda." Catherine breathed.

"Huh." Grissom nodded. "They would've finally met."

"So having the same toe nail polish and watch made sense when we thought they knew each other, but now?" Catherine wondered. "I mean, they even have almost the same handwriting."

"Well, people's first explanation with twins is always parapsychology, but the truth is, there's a lot of biological encoding at work." Grissom explained. "I mean, if you have the same musculature and bone structure in your hand, the chance of writing the same is not out of the question. If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and you both see with the same eyes or taste with the same tongue..."

"Well, I don't know whose eyes she was using for this guy." Archie stated. "Jill was scheduled to have dinner at Joie de Vive on the night she died. So Warrick called over and got the surveillance footage. I don't have an ID yet.

"I do." Grissom replied, recognizing the man.

* * *

"News on our case..." Greg started, entering the A/V lab after receiving Wendy's lab results.

"The shrink might not have done it?" Warrick guessed.

"How did you know?" Greg asked.

"Because Archie found us another strong suspect." Warrick replied. "You know that flash drive that I found in the locked drawer in Jill Case's office? I thought it was just a bunch of photos, but it turns out there was a little bit more than meets the eye."

"You mean the flash drive was a transformer?" Greg joked.

"No." Warrick answered.

"Well, the pictures kind of were." Archie added. "Check it out. Look familiar?" he pulled out a war photo on the monitor.

"This got bought by the AP." Warrick explained. "It was on the front page of the Las Vegas Globe. It won a Pulitzer. It was everywhere."

"Okay." Greg nodded. "So what?"

"These are Jake Lenoir's photographs taken in Iraq last summer." Archie pulled out a series of photos. "Watch this." he then complied components of the photos together to make the winning photo.

"The front-page news was actually a composite?" Greg echoed.

"Well, it's a... essentially an art project." Archie corrected.

"And Jill printed it." Warrick added. "I assume she didn't realize it until it was too late. And before she died, she was trying to figure out how to handle it."

"The only thing standing between Jake and the rest of his career was the truth." Greg realized.

"And Jill Case. " Warrick added.

* * *

"You know Arch," Adeline started, resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "Its cases like these that make me glad I'm an only child."

"Me too, Sprite." Archie muttered. "Me too."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. Living Legend

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 40 out, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 41: Living Legend

* * *

"All right, fine." Brass had just finished interviewing the teenagers. "Okay, all right. Thanks." he turned to the amused Grissom who was examining the wheelchair. "At least the driver was sober. I can't say the same about the boatload of high school kids he was driving around town. Listen to some of the wonderful statements I got: 'We go, 'errr...' dude goes 'aah.'' 'We go bam... Dude goes, 'Aah!''"

"The wheelchair brake attachment has been loosened." Grissom stated.

"Well, maybe it broke on impact." Brass suggested.

"Impact was from the left side." Grissom pointed out. "But the bolts were loosened on both sides."

"Well, then... that looks like we have a homicide-related road pizza." Brass noted.

"Yeah." Grissom looked at the body. "Who ordered it?"

* * *

Later that day…

"Force of impact propelled the body just over 47 feet." Grissom was measuring the distance from the car to the body.

"Not a lot of spatter." Dr. Philips remarked.

"External damage, mostly superficial." Grissom added.

"Bet he's mashed up on the inside." Dr. Philips noted.

"Probably dead before he hit the ground." Grissom agreed

"Oop... wallet." Dr. Philips pulled out the victim's wallet. "License ... registration ... Kenneth Billings. Nevada resident. Date of birth, 11-9-52. Photo." He found a photograph in the victim's shirt pocket and handed it to Grissom.

Grissom took a look at the photo of Mickey Dunn and four other men standing in front of a Cadillac and two of the men had large black X's on their faces.

* * *

In the A/V lab, Sara was watching the video of Michael Myers' performance.

"How can we be sitting on this much evidence and still have nothing?" Sara wondered.

"Well, I can tighten up the image for you." Archie offered.

"I don't think more pixels are going to solve the problem." Sara shook her head. "You got the face."

"And the name." Archie added.

"Plus photos, witnesses, DNA samples, handwriting, prints." Sara listed. "There's no record in DMV or AFIS."

"He knew exactly where the cameras were." Archie realized.

"He played right to them." Sara's eyes widened.

"Obviously wasn't afraid of being identified." Archie noted.

"Why not?" Sara frowned and the two looked at each other.

* * *

"Our killer pays in cash to avoid identification." Grissom stated, reviewing the registration security video with Archie.

"Then she signs in." Archie added, hitting a couple of keys of his keyboard.

"Yeah," Grissom nodded. "Giving us her name. Why?" he looked at the registration card.

"Gentlemen..." Nick walked in. "Blew up a clean copy of our hit list photo. Look at that."

"Planted on two separate bodies by two separate killers." Grissom looked at the photo. "You know, Mickey Dunn practically owned Las Vegas: these guys look like employees."

"Busboys, waiters, obviously at the Desert Inn." Nick stated.

"Rumour has it that Mickey had a percentage of the DI." Grissom supplied.

"It still begs the question: Why are those guys killing these guys?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Grissom nodded. "I'll get PD to identify the last two. See what they have to say. Grissom." He took the call when his phone rang. "Yeah. Okay. Brass just got a call from someone claiming that the ghost of Mickey Dunn wants to kill him." he informed and all three men looked at each other.

* * *

"Our Mexican fisherman signed his television release form 'F. Kreuger'." Grissom was explaining his findings to Catherine and Archie in the A/V lab, with the fisherman's, Michael Myers' and P. Voorhees' photos on the screen.

"Freddy Kreuger, 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." Catherine recognized the name.

"Yeah, and the karaoke singer was Michael Myers from 'Halloween.'" Archie added.

"Parts one through nine." Catherine nodded.

"Yeah, but... who's the hotel killer now?" Archie wondered. "Who's Pamela Voorhees?"

"'Friday the 13th'." Catherine supplied.

"No, that's Jason." Archie corrected. "Jason's the sequel. Pamela, the mother, was the killer in the original: that's the question that tripped up Drew Barrymore in 'Scream.'"

"Yeah, and look what happened to her." Catherine remarked.

"You watch slasher flicks?" Archie was surprised.

"With Lindsay, I... do." Catherine laughed. "They never get the spatter right." she snorted.

"All I know is the master of all scary movies was Lon Chaney, Sr., the man of a thousand faces, and that's what we're looking for." Grissom stated.

* * *

"I'm _so_ glad I was born in the late 80's." Adeline muttered.

"No kidding." Archie agreed. "Eyes on the TV, babe." He nudged. "The killer's back."

"I don't get why we're watching this." Adeline looked at her lover. "I mean, we work in the crime lab for like, what, half a decade? We should've been desensitized by now."

"Well, this talk about slasher flicks with Gris and Catherine…" Archie chuckled.

"Prat." Adeline smacked him on the arm.

"Babe, that hurt." Archie pouted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	43. Loco Motives

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 41 out, this is Chapter 42 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 42: Loco Motives

* * *

"Construction crew found him when they came into work this morning." Brass informed the two CSIs as they approached the man half-buried in concrete at a construction site. "The woman's dead. The guy's still alive, but he's not talking. Wouldn't even give me his name, even after I gave him my name."

"Did you, uh, pull his wallet?" Grissom asked, Catherine stifling her laughter.

"No, everything is just the way I found it." Brass replied. "I mean, I figure some knucklehead, you know, came in off the street, found him, figured he had a free pass, and picked his pocket. Anyway," he shook his head with Catherine finally lost it and burst out laughing. "I'm, uh... I'm talking to people. I'll, uh, I'll let you know what we find out."

"Catherine..." Grissom looked at the single mother. "Do you need a minute?"

"Yes, I'm..." Catherine tried to compose herself. "Yes, I'm... I mean ... No, Gil. I'm good. So, how's your day going?" she walked back to the man in the concrete.

Lady... the best day I ever had is worse than the worst day you've ever imagined." Max deathpanned.

"Oh, I doubt that." Catherine replied.

"Who's your lady friend?" Grissom nodded over to the dead body.

"Never saw that woman before in my life." Max shrugged.

"Uh, look, you're not going anywhere." Catherine stated. "It'll be a lot better for you if you just cooperate and tell us what happened."

"You want to know what happened?" Max asked.

"Mm-hmm." Catherine nodded.

"Figure it out yourself." Max shot back.

"That's the fun part." Grissom smiled.

* * *

"Hey." Sofia greeted the two CSIs who had entered the apartment.

"Hey." Warrick returned.

"Que pasa?" Nick asked.

"One of the residents reported smelling a gas leak at 6:00 a.m." Sofia explained, leading them up the stairs. "He, uh, called the gas company. They arrived; they evacuated the building."

"I'm surprised anyone picked out a gas leak through the rest of the stench around here." Nick remarked as they reached the second floor.

"Yeah, smells like used diapers." Warrick nodded.

"The gas boys traced the leak to this apartment, and that was when they found..." Sofia then led them into the Ivanovna apartment and into the kitchen where someone had their head stuck in the open oven. "This"

"Whoa." Nick muttered, walking around the body and looked inside the oven.

"Alyona Ivanovna." Sofia supplied. "Manager said she's lived here alone for 27 years."

"Head in the oven..." Nick mused. "It's kind of a classic, huh?"

"Maybe not." Warrick noticed a broken dish by the dish rack. "I mean, this apartment is neat as a pin. A lady this tidy wouldn't leave a broken dish in a rack like that, you know?"

"It doesn't necessarily indicate foul play." Sofia pointed out as Nick snapped digital pictures of the body while Warrick continued to take photos of the apartment. "I checked the doors and the window. There's no sign of forced entry."

"What do you make of this?" Warrick spotted the twisted phone on the wall. "A busted phone... with grey hairs in it."

"She's definitely got grey hair." Nick gave the victim a look.

* * *

"Okay, Adeline." Catherine told the female coroner. "Let's roll her over together."

"Single stab wound, just below the sternum." Adeline immediately spotted the wound. "It feels domestic. Crime of passion perhaps?"

"Maybe?" Catherine shrugged.

"Good point." Adeline nodded.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Catherine shouted at the workers who were using a jackhammer on the concrete. "You ready to give me a name?" she looked at Max when the jackhammer stopped pounding. "You know, you are in a very deep hole, in every sense of the word, my friend. Think about that while we chisel you out. It's going to take a few hours... assuming we're careful. See ya."

* * *

"It's just a guess, but I'd say she's in rigor." Nick remarked as Warrick snapped photos of the body.

"Blunt-force trauma on the forehead, and on the base of the skull." Dr. Philips immediately saw the COD.

"I doubt very highly that those were self-induced." Warrick commented, shining his flashlight on the inside of the oven. "Look at that: it's dented. Looks like she may have been slammed into her own oven."

"Yep." Nick nodded.

"She's been dead at least twelve hours." Dr. Philips concluded.

"I've got a substance on her... right ear." Nick picked out a smear behind the victim's ear. "She doesn't really look like the hair gel type. Hang on a second, fellas. Look at that." He reached in and took out the woman's bottom teeth. "Her dentures... they were in upside down."

* * *

"The dead guy in the bath is Raymundo Suarez." Brass informed Grissom and Greg who just entered the warehouse. "He works the night shift. He cleans the equipment from 8:00 p.m. to 4:00 a.m. The day-shift guys came in, found him like this. The foreman here called it in."

"This basin is designed to transfer an electrical current." Grissom remarked, seeing the water basin the victim was sprawled in.

"Of course it does." The foreman replied. "It's a stun bath. We use it to stun the chickens before they go into the next room."

"Where they get their throats cut." Brass supplied.

"Which is why we electrocute them first." The foreman explained. "It's humane."

"Was the current on when you found the body?" Greg asked.

"No, sir, it was off; it stays off all night." The foreman shook his head. "Hey, uh, how long is this gonna take?"

"As long as it takes." Brass answered.

"I got a lot of birds piling up outside." The foreman protested. "They're gonna die out there in that heat."

"Well, it's not like they're gonna do any better in here." Brass pointed out. "Come on, I want to talk to your crew."

"Maybe he was high." Greg suggested as Grissom looked up at the equipment. "Passes out and falls in?"

"How does he end up face down in the middle of the bath?" Grissom asked.

"Kind of tough to drown in three inches of water." Greg mused.

"Not impossible, though." Grissom corrected. "If he hit the water when the current was on, his muscles could've contracted, making it impossible for him to get out."

"But the machine's off at night, and it was off when they found the body." Greg reminded. "Which means someone turned it off after he was dead."

"Yeah." Grissom agreed. "Who?"

"Unappetizing place to get your rocks off." Greg commented, finding a used condom and snapped a photo of it.

"Not if you have a poultry fetish." Grissom stated as he looked around and spotted something. He then headed over to a box tucked away in the corner.

"You got something?" Greg looked up.

"Yeah, I think so." Grissom nodded, opening the box to find a miniature plant replica complete with dead body inside. "One more chance."

* * *

"You know, we're getting kind of backed up in here." Dr. Philips stated as he waited for Dr. Robbins to sign his clipboard.

"The only one I hear complaining about it is you." Dr. Robbins gave the clipboard back to Dr. Philips. "See, Adeline knows when to keep her mouth shut." He nodded over to the slightly smiling young woman."

"Your cement lady's approximately 40 to 45 years old." Adeline shook her head as she reported her findings to Catherine, already used to the two older coroners. "COD is exsanguination due to laceration of the right ventricle. The wound is seven centimetres long, five millimetres wide."

"That looks like it could be a double-edged blade." Catherine noted. "It's pretty thick, too."

"Well, it passed into the heart with a point of entry midline just below the xiphoid process." Adeline stated.

"Upward thrust." Catherine realized. "Okay. Any idea what the weapon might have been?"

"If I knew, I would've told you." Dr. Robbins commented. "We got to get to work. Taxpayers are getting their money's worth tonight."

* * *

"I'm _never_ going to look at a chicken the same way again." Adeline mumbled.

"The Raymundo Suarez case" Archie guessed. "Yeah, I hear you. I watched the Izzy Delancy Sara found," he shivered at the remembrance of the entire video. "Let's just say I'm swearing off chicken for the rest of my life."

"Your mom won't like that." Adeline pointed out. "You know the braised chicken is her best dish, right? The one she cooks it _every time_ we go over?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	44. Leaving Las Vegas

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 42 out, this is Chapter 43 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 43: Leaving Las Vegas

* * *

"Three of which were intermingled together on the blade." Catherine was on the stand on court. "One matched Addie Finch, the victim. The other two were also female. And based on the number of DNA markers they have in common, they're either sisters or mother and daughter. They are not related to Addie Finch. And both remain unidentified."

"And the fourth DNA source?" ADA Davis asked.

"When I disassembled the knife, I found blood on the tang, which is the steel area under the handle." Catherine replied.

"Were you able to identify this DNA?" ADA Davis inquired.

"It was a match to the victim's son, Jay Gregory Finch." Catherine answered.

"The defendant." ADA Davis stated.

"That's right." Catherine confirmed.

"No further questions, Your Honour." ADA Davis turned to the judge.

"Cross-examination, Mr. Novak?" Judge Hyak turned to the defense.

"Did you recover the knife from the scene three years ago?" Adam Novak, the defense attorney questioned.

"No, the defendant turned it in to PD." Catherine replied.

"A man comes home... only to find his mother bleeding on the floor, a knife stuck in her chest." Adam Novak turned to the jury. "In a desperate attempt to save her life, he removes the knife from her chest. But it's too late. He takes the knife in question to the authorities, cooperates with their investigation, and then you charge him with murder."

"The defendant did not call for help, and he waited five days to turn it in." Catherine argued.

"He was in shock." Adam Novak explained. "You found two unknown sources of blood on that knife. Isn't it possible that one or both of them killed Addie Finch?"

"Objection." ADA Davis protested. "Speculative."

"I'll allow it." Judge Hyak nodded.

"It's possible." Catherine conceded. "However, Mr. Finch's blood was found isolated near the handle. Stabbing is a messy business. I believe that Mr. Finch cut himself..."

"You've been warned about speculation, Ms. Willows." Adam Novak warned.

"It's not speculation." Catherine objected.

"From his birth until the time of his mother's death, Mr. Finch lived in that house." Adam Novak stated. "Isn't it equally possible he cut himself on that knife at a separate occasion?"

"Yes, but..." Catherine voiced.

"For the record, her answer was 'Yes, it's possible'." Adam Novak cut her off. "No further questions."

"Though Addie Finch received multiple stab wounds, the actual cause of death was a gunshot wound." ADA Davis continued the questioning. "Isn't that correct?"

"We believe that the defendant stabbed his mother multiple times, stood over her while she was dying, and shot her in the forehead to complete the act." Catherine answered.

"You recovered a bullet from Ms. Finch's body." Adam Novak stated. "Did you also recover a gun?"

"No." Catherine replied.

"So you have nothing with which to forensically match the bullet?" Adam Novak questioned.

"The bullet was a .38." Catherine explained. "The defendant's father, who passed away in 1989, was seen in photographs holding a .38. We also found an empty gun case in the defendant's closet which tested positive for chromium steel."

"My belt buckle is also made of metal." Adam Novak remarked. "If I kept it in a box, wouldn't it also test positive?"

"Do you keep it in a velvet-lined gun box?" Catherine fired back.

"No further questions." Adam Novak backed off.

* * *

"On the sole count of murder in the first degree, we, the jury, find the defendant, Jay Gregory Finch... not guilty." The head juror informed, hours later.

"You won." Adam Novak told his client.

"Thank you." Jay Flinch nodded.

"Take care of yourself." Adam Novak warned.

* * *

"Hi, you've reached CSI Catherine Willows." Catherine spoke into her phone. "Please leave a message at the tone."

"Yeah, Cath, it's Doc Robbins." Dr. Robbins started. "I reviewed the autopsy photos on all three victims. The wounds appear consistent in all three cases. Vics were stabbed in the chest, and then presumably while choking on their own blood, they were shot. COD for each: single GSW to the head."

* * *

That night, the lights were off in Grissom's office. When a man carried in a large box and placed it on Grissom's desk before leaving. The box itself was marked fragile and addressed to Grissom. Then the camera zoomed in, through the box and packaging where we find a fourth crime scene miniature.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	45. Sweet Jane

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 43 out, this is Chapter 44 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 44: Sweet Jane

* * *

"A trucker driving by saw the body, called it in." brass informed Catherine who just entered the crime scene.

"Easy to miss." Catherine noted.

"The coroner's tied up on a multiple in Pahrump, but they're en route." Brass supplied, while Catherine noticed the ground surrounding the body had been brushed neatly and the only pair of shoes was the officer's prints leading up to the body. "Officer Jensen was first responding. When he saw the condition of the body, he backed out of the scene, stepping in his own footprints. Anyway, we've been beating the bush looking for her personal effects, but so far nothing."

"Jane Doe it is." Catherine nodded, ducking under the tape and headed toward the body, careful to step in the shoe prints already on the ground. "You must be Keppler." She spotted Mike Keppler

"Willows?" Keppler greeted.

"Catherine." Catherine returned.

"Sorry I'm late." Keppler apologized. "Got stuck on the Strip."

"Welcome to Las Vegas." Catherine nodded. "Is that how they're doing things in Baltimore these days? Out here, we don't touch the body until the coroner releases it."

"Sorry." Keppler smiled. "Just... trying to get a better look at her face."

"There's bruising around the neck, relatively fresh." Catherine noted. "No other obvious wounds on the body. This girl's barely out of high school."

"Catnip." Keppler mused.

"Excuse me?" Catherine blinked.

"The way they attract men at that age; it's like catnip." Keppler explained.

"That's a terrifying thought." Catherine noted.

"You have kids?" Keppler asked.

"A daughter, fifteen." Catherine replied.

"You must be a hit on career day." Keppler joked.

"I try not to bring my work home with me." Catherine replied. "How about you? Any kids?"

"No." Keppler shook his head. "Patchy discolorations on the skin. Looks like dehydration."

"White fibres." Catherine removed the thread.

"I'm guessing cotton." Keppler surmised and noticed the dried liquid on the body's arm. "Looks like she's been swabbed down with something that evaporated, maybe alcohol."

"Unlike most men, this one knows how to clean up after himself." Catherine remarked.

* * *

"No obvious traces of semen?" Keppler entered the autopsy lab.

"Unfortunately, no." Adeline replied.

"No visible skin under the fingernails, so she probably didn't fight back." Keppler surmised.

"There were no defensive wounds on her forearms, nor ligature marks on her wrists or ankles." Adeline added.

"Maybe he didn't want to mark her up." Keppler guessed. "I mean, look at her. So young. Innocent. He wanted to take his time. He drugged her. We should expand tox to include volatiles and sedative hypnotics. You got something?"

"Highlights and lowlights." Adeline replied, shifting through the victim's hair. "That's a hair process that isn't cheap. Hair nominally grow roughly half-a-millimetre a day. And based on the length of her roots," she measured the hair root. "It's been about two months since she's had it done."

"Not the kind of girl who goes missing without a report." Keppler remarked.

* * *

"And what can I do for you?" a whistling Dr. Robbins looked at Sofia who had entered the lab.

"Let me know when you release the body." Sofia requested.

"It's going to be a while." Dr. Robbins replied. "I haven't even opened her up yet."

"Well, just let me know." Sofia repeated. "And stop whistling."

"COD was asphyxiation due to strangulation, but it wasn't quick." Dr. Robbins voiced. "The overlapping patterns of fours and ones suggest multiple events."

* * *

"Well, I've got three that fit the type you want. Archie informed Keppler and Catherine. "The cases were years apart: 1999, 1989... and 1975."

"Look at the similarity in the body positions." Keppler remarked, seeing the three photos Archie had on the screen. "They look posed, almost as if they were... waving good-bye."

* * *

"See the sutured cut across the top of her head and the Y-incision?" Adeline asked, pointing to the skull.

"No." Catherine shook her head.

"It's because they're not there." Adeline supplied.

"So the original ME didn't even do an autopsy?" Catherine echoed.

"Doc Robbins said he was a lazy BS." Adeline shrugged.

"That's criminal malfeasance." Keppler stated.

"Well, if you want to tell him, I can have Doc Robbins dig him up, too." Adeline joked.

"So what do you got?" Keppler asked.

"Check out the hyoid bone." Adeline pointed.

"It's fractured." Keppler noted.

"And it doesn't take much force to do it, so it's possible there were no external marks." Adeline stated. "But our girl was strangled."

"So she is one of ours." Catherine realized.

"Gum line filling." Keppler noted. "Silver amalgam."

"On the outside of the tooth?" Catherine echoed.

"That's a cheap way to do it." Keppler explained. "Old school. Nowadays, most dentists use epoxy and other components to make it match the enamel. I worked a mass fatality fire in Philly. Learned a lot about teeth."

"And Veronica Sorensen had a similar filling in her mouth." Adeline supplied.

"Jane Doe '99 had traces of chloral hydrate in her system." Catherine added. "I read that dentists used to use it to sedate paediatric patients."

"Looks like our guy might be a dentist." Keppler surmised.

* * *

Archie frowned as he looked through the damaged film negative, before scanning them into the computer. Finding a photo of some bruising on the victim, he cleared up the image to reveal a set of teeth marks.

"In the original photograph, it would've looked like a severe bruise." Nick was explaining what Archie had found as he, Keppler and Catherine entered the A/V lab. "But there's a lot of information in the negative. You know, back in the day, they didn't have the capability to see this stuff."

"Pretty distinct impressions of the six upper teeth." Keppler noted.

"Yeah." Archie nodded. "And here," he pulled out the cleared up photo. "There's a small gap between the two front teeth."

"Did Dr. Dave have a space between his teeth?" Nick asked.

"I don't remember." Catherine replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	46. Redrum

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 44 out, this is Chapter 45 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 45: Redrum

* * *

"Looks like some sort of foam." Nick remarked, snapping several photos in the dirt and some foam.

"Found it next to the tire impression." Catherine added, as she prepared to make a shoe impression as Nick stood up and headed back into the car.

* * *

"We got third Instar maggots." Dr. Philips exhaled a breath, picking up a wriggling maggot as Sara snapped photos around the apartment. "With this smell, she's been dead at least 48 hours."

"Toys are all here." Sara took a look at the box contents. "Needle, syringe, tubing, candle, spoon. It looks like heroin." She picked up a black drop wrapped in plastic.

"Manager said he found her like this when he came by for a visit." Sofia supplied. "Said they were friends, but he was a little unclear of her name. Monique something or other."

"Maybe she was, uh, working off the rent." Sara surmised.

"No ID on the body." Dr. Philips added.

"I'll take a look around for it." Sofia offered and stepped out of the room.

"Needle marks are sclerotic." Dr. Philips reported, pushing the victim's sleeve up. "Chronic user. Probable OD."

"Scorpio." Sara took a photo of the tattoo. "Ruled by Pluto. Although since it's not a planet anymore... I'm not sure how that works."

"Maybe it's a "dwarf" sign." Dr. Philips suggested. "Like Pluto is, you know, a 'dwarf' planet now."

"Car keys." Sofia listed the items she found. "Cell phone. No 'Mom' or 'Dad listed. There's a lot of food for a junkie."

"Maybe she had a roommate." Sara guessed.

* * *

"It looks like an impact from a weapon." Adeline looked at her former teacher who was just entering the autopsy lab as she washed down the victim.

"Very good observation, Adeline." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Shave the area. Call Sara. We may be looking at a homicide."

* * *

"COD was blunt force trauma to the right temporal region." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Sara when the phone rang. "Wound's inconsistent with a fall. You fall into something, say a coffee table, wound's always deeper on one end. Depth here is uniform. Would someone please answer that phone?" he shouted. "I'm sorry. Tox confirms high level of heroin, cocaine, methamphetamine in her system. I opened up her arm under a fresh needle mark, drew out one millilitre of dark liquid. The drugs were puddled. Means they didn't circulate in her bloodstream. Injection was post-mortem."

"Dead girls don't shoot up." Sara realized.

"Sensei?" Adeline poked her head in. "Catherine needs to speak to you. She said it's urgent."

"Right." Dr. Robbins nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Doc." Nick walked into the autopsy lab as Dr. Robbins was stitching up the body.

"Hey, Nick." Dr. Robbins looked up.

"Want you to catch me up with Catherine and Warrick." Nick replied.

"I haven't seen them." Dr. Robbins noted.

"Where's the body from their 420?" Nick asked.

"Uh, it hasn't come in yet." Dr. Robbins answered. "It was a mortuary pickup."

"Who's this?" Nick looked at the body.

"It's Monique Carter." Dr. Robbins replied. "Heroin addict, got whacked on the head."

"She involved with Catherine's 420?" Nick inquired, spotting the tattoo.

"If she was, nobody told me." Dr. Robbins shrugged.

"Will you send me a photo of this tattoo?" Nick requested. "And when the body comes in at the mortuary, will you give me a call?"

"I'll get right on it." Dr. Robbins nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	47. Meet Market

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 45 out, this is Chapter 46 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 46: Meet Market

* * *

"The vic is Ross Neddy." Nick informed Keppler who was just arriving on the scene. "Ex-con. Spent a couple years in Jean for domestic assault. Just got paroled. Shop foreman says he's only been working here a few days."

"Out of the frying pan into the fire." Keppler remarked.

"He is a crispy critter." Nick agreed. "I'd say the point of origin was him."

"He should have stayed in prison." Keppler stated, kneeling beside the body.

"Mmm-hmm." Nick nodded.

"Sloppy shop." Keppler spotted the burned gasoline can next to the body. "This whole place is a fire hazard."

"Okay if I move him out?" Dr. Philips inquired.

"Yeah, he's all yours, Super Dave." Nick nodded.

"There was a lot of gasoline over here." Greg remarked, sweeping the inside of the store with a detector. "Which explains this V-pattern. Accelerant, a second point of origin. Most likely arson."

"Ex-con." Nick stated, snapping a photo. "Enemies on the outside... two points of origin... maybe we're looking at a little payback. What do you think, Keppler?"

"I think I'd better head back to the body." Keppler replied, stepping past Nick and headed out.

"Hey... you know what Grissom would say here, don't you?" Nick asked.

"Something ironic, I'm sure." Dr. Philips rolled his eyes as he and the coroner passed by with the body.

* * *

Back in the autopsy lab, Keppler and Dr. Phillips rolled the body on the table onto its side.

Keppler looked at the back and snipped the shirt down the middle. He then peeled the material apart, only to find the body's back was stapled together down the middle. "Looks like somebody took a staple gun to him." he noted.

"Those aren't bones." Dr. Robbins remarked, as Keppler leaned forward to look at the monitor.

"That's bad luck, isn't it?" Keppler muttered.

* * *

"ABC piping is sometimes used to replace bones that have been donated for transplants." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Keppler, Nick and Greg.

"So that the body looks right at open casket?" Keppler mused.

"Right." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"They use umbrellas and broomsticks for that, too?" Greg blinked.

"Not that I've seen." Dr. Robbins replied.

"Wait a minute, they killed the guy and torched him; there's no open casket." Keppler pointed out. "What's the point of stuffing the body?"

"Looks like the long bones are gone..." Nick reached into the feel for the bones. "Ditto for the spine... tendons and cartilage... most major veins... phew."

"They took the heart valves, too." Dr. Robbins added.

"So somebody murders an ex-con, then commits arson to make it look like an accident just so that they can harvest his bones and tissues?" Keppler echoed.

"That's big business: disc replacement, joint replacement, bypasses; more demand than supply." Dr. Robbins stated.

"Why leave the kidneys, the heart and the liver?" Greg was puzzled. "They're worth big money, too."

"Organ donation is heavily regulated." Dr. Robbins explained. "Bone and tissue aren't."

"COD?" Greg asked.

"At this point, indeterminate." Dr. Robbins replied. "All I can say right now is based on the level of decomp, he's been dead at least a week."

* * *

"Whoever did this, must've been pretty angry." Adeline stated as she went over the preliminary findings of Margo Dorton's body with Catherine.

"Let me guess, multiple BFT?" Catherine asked.

"Got it." Adeline nodded. "Fractured skull, broken nose, cheek bones. Take a look. Defensive wounds consistent with a cylindrical object."

"Warrick found a bloody champagne bottle at the scene." Catherine supplied.

"That will do." Adeline nodded. "But the death blow came in the neck area. Impacted her Adam's apple with so much force, it sent a flex arch to the vagus nerve, causing a stimulus to the heart. With bradycardia setting in, it would cause the heart to slow and eventually to stop."

* * *

"Keppler." Keppler took the call outside the autopsy room of the Silver Hills Mortuary.

"Quicksilver here." Adeline spoke through the phone. "Want a COD on your Frankenstein?"

"Beat you to it: cardiac arrest." Keppler replied.

"Not according to histology, though." Adeline tsked. "Roger Lapinsky died of leukaemia.

"You want to repeat that, Doc?" Keppler asked, putting his phone on speaker mode and held it out so Salvatore Heinz could hear.

"And I repeat: Roger Lapinsky died of leukaemia" Adeline said.

"Thanks." Keppler nodded and hung up. "If you don't mind, I'll, uh... stick around here till the warrant comes."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	48. Law of Gravity

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 46 out, this is Chapter 47 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 47: Law of Gravity

* * *

"Looks like it's you and me again, Hoss." Nick saw Keppler in the hallway of the hotel.

"You got a problem with that?" Keppler asked, following Nick into the room.

"No, no, I like your style." Nick admitted. "It's just the whole suit thing you got to work on a little bit."

Yeah, yeah, what do we got?" Keppler asked.

"Two gunshot victims." Nick replied. "Male, two shots in the chest. Female shot in the back, and her hand is missing. Why take just one hand?"

"Maybe there was something on it he wanted." Keppler guessed, putting on his gloves. "Boxer shorts, socks. I'm guessing this is his. You see another suitcase?"

"No, no, I did not." Nick shook his head.

"Looks like she was just visiting." Keppler remarked

".45 automatic." Nick picked up the metal casing.

"No purse... no valuables." Keppler opened the closet door and shut it when he found nothing. "Did you see a safe?"

"No." Nick replied, opening another closet to find only shirts. "No, no safe in here."

"Looks like a robbery." Keppler guessed.

"Hey, this guy has a bunch of law enforcement logo shirts hanging up in here." Nick noted. "Check the bible drawer. Anything?" he asked walking out and Keppler handed him the pistol he found. "Nine-millimetre service pistol? Stamped 'T.P.D'. Could be any city starting with T. I didn't find any nine-millimetre casing, so this weapon was never fired."

"The room is registered to a Dennis Graves, Trenton, New Jersey." Brass supplied. "He's a cop, Trenton PD. Hey, you're from Trenton." He turned to Keppler. "Do you know him?"

"No." Keppler replied. "Who found them?"

"His buddy, Frank McCarty." Brass answered.

* * *

"David, you got the TOD?" Catherine asked, entering the hotel room with Keppler in tow.

"About four hours ago." Dr. Philips replied.

"Male was shot twice, both frontal." Keppler supplied.

"No exits." Dr. Philips confirmed.

"The girl was shot once in the back." Keppler added.

"Did you find the hand?" Catherine asked.

"I'm guessing the killer's got it, along with the rest of their valuables." Keppler shrugged.

"Hey, Catherine, check this out." Nick called from the bathroom. "I've got an uncapped bottle of mouthwash here."

"Probably come back to the hooker." Catherine guessed.

"Yeah, but I've got something else, and this is good." Nick remarked and he and Catherine vanished into the bathroom, with Keppler following. "There are quite a few long, light-coloured hairs snagged in the soap dish right there." he pushed the curtains aside. "Not a match to either victim."

"Sloppy housekeeping?" Keppler suggested.

"I doubt the maid would miss this." Nick corrected. "What appears to be high heel shoe impressions; I checked, again, no match to the working girl."

"Bath towels haven't been used." Catherine noted.

"So who was in the tub with her shoes on?" Keppler wondered.

"Hey, Keppler." Nick voiced. "Do me a favor. Go over by the body, will you?"

"Yeah?" Keppler wondered.

"I can see you; can you see me?" Nick asked.

"Yep." Keppler nodded.

"What about if I get low?" nick ducked below the glass.

"Not anymore." Keppler replied.

"So either she was lying in wait..." Catherine mused.

"Or an eyewitness tried to hide from a killer." Nick finished.

"Let's pull the elevator surveillance." Catherine remarked. "Maybe we can find a blonde who got off on this floor."

* * *

"Post-mortem tool marks to the left wrist." Adeline was going through the coroners' findings with Nick and Keppler. "No vital reactions from the tissue. The cuts are scalloped, definitely from a serrated blade. Not a bad job."

"Anything to help us identify her?" Keppler asked.

"Dr. Phil printed the right hand." Adeline supplied. "No hits on AFIS just yet. But lucky for you, like many young ladies her age, she had some surgical work done. Feel these." She handed the silicone implants to Nick. "Thoughts?"

"Implants." Nick remarked. "Kind of big for my taste, really."

"Not that kind." Adeline smiled, pointing to the bottom of the body. "The kind on other end."

"Oh, they're for the butt?" Nick realized his mistake.

"Implants are serialized." Keppler stated. "We can get an ID from those."

"You know, I spent twelve hours on a court bench last week." Nick remarked. "I could have used a pair of these bad boys."

"What about COD?" Keppler asked, looking at the extracted bullet. "Single gunshot to the back, just to the right of the spinal column. Bullet severed the aorta, and ended up lodged inside the sternum."

"And the cop?" Keppler asked as Dr. Robbins picked up the evidence envelope Keppler had dropped the bullet in.

"I removed these from Detective Graves." Dr. Robbins replied. "Large calibre, too."

"I'll get those to Ballistics." Keppler took the envelope.

"Okay, so I'll run the serials?" Nick offered.

"Yeah." Keppler nodded and left.

"What?" Nick looked at the two amused coroners. "I am an ass man."

* * *

"Keppler." Nick greeted as Keppler walked into the A/V lab where he and Archie were reviewing the security tape. "Archie found the mystery blonde. Before she was in Dennis Graves' room, she was with that cop, Frank McCarty."

"They got on in the lobby, got off on 11; around the time McCarty said Dennis picked up his hooker." Archie added.

"Hey, he never mentioned he had company, and he knew we were looking for another hooker." Nick stated. "Now I'm starting to think we're looking at a dirty cop."

"Who knows about this?" Keppler asked.

"PD's about to." Nick replied. "I'm calling them right now."

"You'd think a cop would know he's on camera, huh?" Archie mused.

* * *

"McCarty's mystery blonde knew the dead hooker." Archie informed Keppler as they went through the security footage.

"How do you know that?" Keppler asked.

"Check out the time code." Archie nodded to the screen.

"1:10." Keppler blinked.

"We recovered the hooker's cell phone, thanks to a dumpster diver." Archie added. "These are all her voice mails, the last couple hours before she died. At the same time the blond was making this call, Courtney Evans received a voice mail. So, I synched up the audio to the video."

"Do we have an ID on the blonde?" Catherine asked, entering the lab.

"Just now." Keppler replied.

"I just finished running names off Courtney Evans' incoming calls." Catherine replied.

"Yeah?" Archie echoed. "Well, we're looking for Suzy Gibbons."

"Here it is." Catherine pulled out the report. "Priors for prostitution and a last known."

"Can I see that?" Keppler asked.

"She knew the vic." Archie realized. "She's the blonde in the bathtub."

"Well, if we can find Suzy, so can a retired cop." Catherine remarked. "He needs her dead."

"If she's dumb enough to hide out in her own house, she already is." Keppler stated plainly.

"Mike?" Catherine called out to Keppler. "Mike, where are you going?"

* * *

"Still no answer on his cell." Greg shut his phone as he paced behind Archie in the A/V lab.

"Hey. Got a fix on the GPS in his Denali." Archie informed.

"He's near Henderson." Greg blinked. "What's he doing there?"

"He just disabled his GPS." Archie remarked. "Smart guy."

"Guilty guy." Greg corrected. "Try tracking his cell. PD-issued phones have GPS, too."

"Yeah." Archie nodded. "Got him." he looked at Greg.

* * *

"It's a shame what happened to Keppler." Adeline remarked. "He's a great guy."

"Hm mm." Archie nodded.

"I mean, if I wasn't with you, I'll probably consider him." Adeline noted.

"Wasn't a good joke, Sprite." Archie chided.

"Who said I was joking?" Adeline grinned. "A.J!" she shrieked, giggling when her fiancé tackled her onto the sofa and started tickling her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	49. Monster in the Box

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 47 out, this is Chapter 48 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 48: Monster in the Box

* * *

"Catherine, layout room, right away!" Grissom barked, continuing toward the layout room with the miniature diorama.

"Where're you going?" Catherine asked. "Gil, where's the fire?"

"It's been sitting in my office for the last four weeks." Grissom stated as they stared down at the miniature.

"But... we caught the 'miniature serial killer'; he confessed." Catherine stammered.

"Yeah, I watched him blow his brains out." Grissom agreed. "But I think the package was postmarked after he killed himself."

"So maybe he arranged to have it sent post-mortem." Catherine guessed.

"The three other murders, the miniature was left at the scene." Grissom pointed out. "This one was addressed to me.:

"So, now it's personal?" Catherine questioned.

"The victim appears to be a Caucasian female with lots of books." Grissom stated, peering through his magnifying glass. "It could be an office, somebody's living room... or a modern hotel lobby. When I was gone, did anybody work a scene like this?"

"No... at least not on our shift." Catherine blinked. "I'll check with days and swing, and see if anybody caught a case that matches."

"Never mind." Grissom stopped her

"Why not?" Catherine was confused.

"Take a look at the early edition." Grissom handed Catherine the magnifying glass.

"It's dated the day after tomorrow." Catherine blinked.

"This murder hasn't happened yet." Grissom stated.

* * *

"That's got to be Ernie Dell's wife." Sara stated, watching the March 7th 1988 tape with Archie and Greg.

"Quite the bash." Archie nodded, as the small train on screen started to move. "They must love kids. Is that Ernie's son?" he blinked when the next video scene showed the family around a table full of kids. Ernie and his wife were standing behind a little boy seated at the head of the table.

"There's no record of a son, but it sure looks like it." Greg remarked.

"One, two, three, four, five birthday candles in 1988 would make him around 24 now." Sara noted.

"Hmm." Archie mused, seeing the birthday boy sweep the cake to the ground. "Don't look like a very happy birthday."

"Did you get the boy's name?" Greg looked at the resident A/V genius.

"Cake never made it on camera." Archie shook his head.

"How about audio?" Sara asked.

"It sucks." Archie admitted. "'80s video cam with built-in, non-directional mic, pulls in nothing but wind and train noise."

"So let's process it." Sara suggested.

"This _is_ processed." Archie snorted.

* * *

"She's pale." Adeline looked at Sofia after she snapped a photo of the dead Officer Kamen. "No sign of trauma. The COD will have to wait till autopsy. I'm sorry, Sofia."

"Not as sorry as I am." Sofia muttered.

Just then, Grissom entered the room and removed the books from the shelf to find the dead cat behind them.

* * *

Tripper, the cat, was cut wide open on the autopsy table.

"Yeah, Gil," Dr. Robbins spoke through the phone. "Got a good idea on COD for your asphyxiated officer."

On the other table, Adeline stood in front of the table with Officer Kamen on it.

"Internal organ color nailed it on both the autopsy and necropsy as..." Dr. Robbins continued.

"Carbon monoxide poisoning." Grissom finished the sentence.

"You know, nobody likes when you do that." Dr. Robbins chided. "So, how did CO get into the room?"

"That I don't know." Grissom admitted.

* * *

"I pulled these fibres out of her nasal passages." Dr Robbins was going over his preliminary findings on Barbara Tallman with Catherine.

"Well, they appear to be consistent with the sofa pillow cushion at the scene." Catherine nodded.

"COD was asphyxiation." Dr. Robbins concluded. "Now... what is wrong with this brain?" he picked up the brain from the metal bin and showed it to Catherine.

"Other than the fact that it's out of its skull?" Catherine asked. "Pigmentation's unusual."

"Bingo... or keno or whatever you prefer." Dr. Robbins shrugged. "Pronounced lack of pigmentation near the midbrain, along with... clearly diminished substantia nigra. She had Parkinson's."

"Nick and Warrick did say that she was a little... spacey when they met her, but they didn't mention any shaking." Catherine pointed out.

"Her disease was advanced." Dr. Robbins replied. "She was on some pretty heavy meds."

"Would they have shown up on a poison tox panel?" Catherine asked.

"No, but those kinds of medications can cause abnormal thinking and behaviour." Dr. Robbins explained. "Takes somebody with a very strong will to keep it hidden."

* * *

"Got to admit," Adeline remarked, as she and Archie cuddled half-naked in bed. "This is the first time I dissected a cat."

"How about that frog in high school biology class?" Archie asked.

"Funnily enough, it's that dissection that got me into Pathology in the first place." Adeline mused.

"Sprite, _please _don't remind me again." Archie shivered. "I still have nightmares of that dissection after all this time."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	50. Fallen Idols

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 48 out, this is Chapter 49 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 49: Fallen Idols

* * *

"The last place they were seen was the parking lot at the school after the game." Brass informed Grissom who was carrying his kit and headed to parking stall #42.

"These two kids have only been missing for fourteen hours." Grissom pointed out through the phone. "They could have eloped to Mexico."

"I know it's a favor, but..." Brass trailed.

"All right." Grissom relented. "But you owe me one for getting me out of bed on a Saturday morning. Mitch?" he looked over at Officer Mitchel

"This is Ryan Lansco's assigned parking spot." Officer Mitchell supplied. "His drives a blue '72 Ford van. It's missing."

"What do you want me to test?" Grissom asked, indicating the dark drops on top of the oil spots in the middle of the parking stall.

"Doesn't look like transmission fluid." Mitchell remarked.

"Did you have assigned parking when you were in high school?" Grissom asked, slipping on his gloves.

"No." Mitchell replied. "I didn't even have a car."

"Yeah, it's blood." Grissom confirmed, testing the swab he took. "I hope they're in Mexico."

* * *

"You rang?" Sara entered the A/V Lab.

"Yes." Archie replied. "Found the owner of that cell phone."

"Megan." Sara stated.

"Nope." Archie shook his head. "Sheila Latham."

"What is Megan's best friend's cell phone doing in the front seat of her boyfriend's van?" Sara wondered.

"If that's your boyfriend, if that's your boyfriend..." Archie broke into song.

"He wasn't last night." Sara joined in.

* * *

"I'll tell you it's been a banner week for teens and police." Brass remarked in the autopsy lab with Grissom, Dr. Robbins and Adeline. "Two kids disappear; one we can't find; one may not make it out of surgery; and another one ends up dead in custody. I mean, I don't want to make this about me, but I need to know my office is not responsible."

"Did you hit her over the head?" Adeline looked up from Sheila Latham's body. "Because COD is epidural haemorrhage caused by a blow to the top of the skull."

"The blood clot pushed against the brain, which compressed the respiratory centres." Dr. Robbins explained. "Her brain stopped telling her body to breathe, and she died."

"How recent was the injury?" Grissom asked.

"I extracted about 150 cc's of partially clotted blood." Adeline replied. "It would have taken at least a day to form, maybe longer."

"Wait, so... Sheila suffered the blow around the same time that Megan and Ryan were, um... well, whatever they were." Brass stated.

"Did her mother mention the injury?" Grissom inquired.

"Injury?" Brass echoed. "No."

"Except, that's not the only secret she was keeping." Adeline added. "She swallowed something rather… unusual." She nodded towards Sheila's chest x-ray on the lighted screen.

"And she had crabs." Dr. Robbins stated.

"Well, I can guess where she got those and who she gave them to." Grissom noted. "What is it that she swallowed? Looks like a memory card from a camera." He looked at the card Adeline showed them.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Archie looked up, hearing the knock on the glass panel of his lab.

"Guess what we found in Shelia's stomach." Adeline grinned, waving the evidence envelope.

"Don't tell me, lemme guess." Archie grinned back. "The memory card from the camera Greg just found in Shelia's bag?"

"Bingo." Adeline's grin widened and set the envelope on the table. "I cleaned it the best that I could. Think you can see if it still works?"

"I'll try." Archie replied.

* * *

"Looks like the metal connectors got pretty gacked up by the stomach acids." Archie was looking at the connectors through his magnifying glass. "Let's see if it still downloads. Ah, we're in luck." He nodded, loading the memory card into a port and starting it up. "I'm guessing that's your missing basketball player." He remarked, seeing Ryan Lansco coming up on screen.

"Yeah." Greg replied. "In the equipment shed."

" Look, I don't even know how I got crabs." The tied-up Ryan snapped.

"You got them from humping everything that moved, you big loser." An unknown girl's voice sounded. "Now, read."

"What are you so mad about?" Ryan muttered.

"'Danger'?" Greg frowned. "It looks like lipstick."

"Come on, guys." Ryan pleaded. "It's cold in here! You could at least close the door. I, Ryan Lansco... am a diseased subhuman sex pervert. If you do me, you'll go home with a souvenir: your own little crab colony. My parents better never see this!" he barked angrily.

"Oh, yeah?" the girl taunted. "This is going up on YouTube, or maybe you'd like to put it on your FriendAgenda page. You put everything else up there, why not your crotch rot?"

"Handheld camera." Greg concluded. "There's a light in the room. Someone opened the door. There's got to be more than one person yanking his chain."

"You know, hang on, I can give you one voice comparison right now." Archie stated, accessing the phone message left on Sheila's cell phone. Taking a portion of it, he compared it to the video. "Oh, Sheila. So does that make her a victim or a suspect?"

"Maybe both." Greg remarked.

* * *

"The only reflective surface in this whole frame is that cabinet." Archie paused the video from the memory card.

"What am I looking at here, Arch?" Nick asked.

"I'm thinking it's two faces." Archie replied, processing the video, enhancing and clearing out the reflective image. "Only time I can see it is when the light hits it."

"Sheila." Greg remarked, seeing one of the two faces in the metal.

"And some dude." Archie added.

"Some dude named Charlie." Nick supplied.

* * *

"Ah… high school drama." Adeline mused as the couple prepared for bed. "Glad we didn't miss it."

"Nor take part in it." Archie pointed out from his side of the bed. "Get in here, beautiful."

"Flatterer." Adeline teased as she slid into her side of the bed.

"Nope," Archie pulled her closer. "Just telling the truth."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	51. Empty Eyes

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 49 out, this is Chapter 50 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 50: Empty Eyes

* * *

"Hell of a way to spend your night off." Warrick muttered, seeing Sara make her way to Cammie's room.

"How many bodies do you have in there?" Sara asked.

"Three." Warrick answered. "Grissom's down the hall, first door on your right. Just follow the blood."

* * *

"I've been through all the bedrooms." Dr. Philips informed Grissom. "She's the last. Rebecca Mayford. Boyfriend ID'd her. Neck's clean. The other five victims' throats were transected. There are at least a dozen stab wounds to the chest and abdomen."

"Yeah." Grissom agreed. "He took his time with her. The others were killed efficiently."

"Liver temp is 95.6." Dr. Philips pulled out his thermometer. "Been dead at least two hours, which is consistent with four of the five other victims."

"David, don't move any of the bodies just yet, okay?" Grissom instructed.

"You got it." Dr. Philips nodded.

* * *

"All six victims had ligature marks on their ankles and wrists." Dr. Robbins was reporting his findings to Sara.

"Although, Jenn Smith was the only one with rib fractures." Adeline added. "She took some abuse. Except for Becca Mayford, COD was exsanguination through incised wounds to the neck with a sharp-edged instrument."

"How did Cammie Brookston survive until we got there?" Sara inquired.

"In her case, there was only a partial transection of the jugular." Adeline explained. "A shallower cut, leads to slower bleeding."

"I found her at least two hours after the attacks." Sara pointed out.

"In that case, she must've applied pressure to her wound." Dr. Robbins surmised. "That would've bought her some time."

"So if we'd have found her sooner, she would still be alive." Sara noted.

"Sara, there's nothing you could've done." Dr. Robbins reminded.

"Well, she has a C-section uterine scar." Adeline added. "Hairline, almost invisible."

"She has a child." Sara blinked.

"She must have given birth some time ago." Adeline replied.

Any signs of sexual assault?" Sara asked.

"Not with Cammie." Adeline shook her head. "I found semen in the vaginas of Emily Wilson and Lauren Walderson. Both had mild reddening and some superficial abrasion at the vaginal introitus. They could have had consensual sex in the hours prior to the attack. This one was raped." She turned to the body on the table set aside. "Rebecca Mayford had lacerations at three o'clock. Contusions extended from four to eight and ten to twelve."

"Any semen?" Sara inquired. "No." Adeline replied. "But, look at these puncture wounds. Stab wounds have a large cutting component to the margins. Several of these stabs have additional tracks through the organ, suggesting a partial withdrawal and re-thrust of the blade."

"Is that everything then?" Sara asked.

"Not quite." Dr. Robbins replied. "He left something behind." He pointed to the film on the view-box.

"The tip of the knife." Sara nodded.

* * *

"Six girls, one lock." Warrick remarked, Archie had a Las Vegas Globe article on the computer screen.

"I ran the names of all the victims." Archie informed. "This article's the only common link."

"'They pooled their money and lived the dream in style.'" Warrick read off the articles starting line,

"This could definitely bait a killer." Archie pointed out. "The only thing missing from this is their address."

"Well, it says 'Green Valley', it's got a photo of the house." Warrick stated. "If you looked hard enough, you could find it."

"Lewis Greyburg wrote the article." Archie supplied.

"'Lewis' is the name on a custom wine label that we found at the crime scene." Warrick frowned. "Do me a favor. Could you zoom in on that photo? Oh, my God. I knew I recognized her." he breathed. "Emily Wilson."

"Figures you'd know a showgirl." Archie teased. "Take it you've seen her dance, then, huh?"

"No, last time I saw her, she was still wearing braces." Warrick replied.

* * *

"Looks like Sara isn't the only one affected by this case." Archie stated, seeing Adeline recap her night-time moisturizer for the third time _without_ applying the lotion.

"Sorry, A.J." Adeline sighed.

"Don't be, babe." Archie assured, giving her a hug from the back.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	52. Big Shots

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 50 out, this is Chapter 51 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 51: Big Shots

* * *

"Huskins, you first responding?" Brass spotted the officer.

"Yes, sir." Officer Huskins nodded. "We got one dead guy in the limo; the rest are cuts and bruises."

"So, what's the story?" Brass asked as they ducked under the crime scene tape.

"Witnesses are pretty much in sync." Officer Huskins replied. "They heard, uh, several gunshots from down the street, they saw the limo and everybody started hightailin' it."

"Right." Brass chuckled. "Running the Bulls, Las Vegas style. So, I got a feeling the driver didn't see anything."

"No, sir." Officer Huskins shook his head.

"Make sure you do Nystagmus before we pound him through the FSTs." Brass instructed. "Limo equals drugs and whatnot. And collect all the cell phones."

"Are we authorized to do that, sir?" Officer Huskins wondered.

"No." Brass replied and declared to the gathering coward. "Hey, anybody have any photos or video of the crash? If you do, I promise to get them on Channel 8 News."

"I do." A voice sounded. "I do. I do. I got it."

"You better wear gloves before you do the collection." Brass told Officer Huskins. "There's a lot of interrupted lap dances out there."

"Yes, sir." Officer Huskins nodded. "We got one on the guy in the limo. A passenger. Paramedics are working on him now. Name's Kellen Tyford."

"Oh, Kellen." Brass muttered. "I know Kellen. Calls himself 'Drops'."

"This is what happens when you don't wear your seatbelt." Grissom remarked, looking over Dr. Philips' shoulder at the body in the limo.

"That's why I always do." Dr. Philips replied.

"It's the law." Greg stated. "Even in limos."

"Found a wallet." Dr. Philips reported. "Got a license. Vic's name is 'Champ Landley'."

"Open champagne bottle." Greg added. "White powder residue. I'll guess coke."

"Well, then that must be... his brain on drugs." Grissom noted, spotting the blood splutter.

"Party till you drop." Greg remarked.

"Or get shot, whichever comes first." Grissom added.

* * *

"Residential area." Sofia told the two CSIs on scene. "Not much traffic. Landscaper found the body, called 911. Driver's license is in her purse. Her name's Melissa Gentry, lives off Nellis. We're trying to contact the family."

"Little bit outside of her neighbourhood, isn't it?" Warrick asked.

"Definitely." Sofia agreed.

"Party clothes shredded." Warrick stated. "Breaded abrasions. Must've hit the ground moving."

"No car keys and no unaccounted for... cars in the vicinity." Catherine added.

"You thinking she got jacked?" Sofia guessed.

"She gets taken along for the ride, jumps out trying to escape." Catherine remarked.

"Maybe she was killed first, and this is a body dump at high speed." Warrick suggested.

"I'm going to go bang on some doors, see if anyone heard anything." Sofia left the two CSIs with the body,

"I'm gonna go see if I can figure out where this started." Warrick stated.

* * *

"She had atlanto-occipital dislocation, a basilar skull fracture and contre-coup injuries from bouncing her head on the ground." Adeline was reporting her findings to Catherine. "COD is craniocerebral trauma."

"And are those ligature marks?" Catherine frowned.

"They are." Adeline nodded. "The right wrist was broken. Take a look at her shoulder; the humeral head's in front of the usual articulation. Completely dislocated."

"She was dragged by her wrist." Catherine concluded. "We found a seatbelt adjuster at the scene. Maybe she was dragged by a seatbelt?"

"Whatever it was, the dragging went on a while." Adeline added. "Abrasions on her elbows, ribs, and kneecaps go down to the bone."

"Her eyes." Catherine blinked, spotting the dead body's eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Adeline asked.

"They're the wrong color." Catherine replied. "They were green."

"I assume you mean these?" Adeline handed her a kidney tray with contact lenses inside.

"Green contacts." Catherine realized.

* * *

"Poor Greg, having to deal with the James family again…" Adeline shook her head.

"No kidding." Archie rolled his eyes.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	53. Lab Rats

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 51 out, this is Chapter 52 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 52: Lab Rats

* * *

"Four crime scene miniatures, four murder victims, and one diabolical killer with an obsessive streak who still remains at large." Hodges stated, after gathering his fellow lab techs in Grissom's office. "I don't know if any of you have noticed how distracted Grissom's been lately, but it's these. Keeping him up at night."

"You know the combination?" Archie blinked, seeing Hodges remove the padlock from the first miniature.

"Of course." Hodges nodded. "Grissom could use some fresh eyes on the case, and that's why I've asked you here. Obviously, this could be perceived as insulting to the CSIs who formerly worked the case, so secrecy is of the utmost importance. Double-down low."

"Oh, James, it's Moneypenny." Mandy spoke into her shoe in a fake British voice. "M needs you back at HQ."

"Shoe phone was 'Get Smart,' though." Archie pointed out.

"Oh, that's right." Mandy nodded.

"99 was so hot." Henry remarked.

"Mm." Archie nodded.

"Four people are dead, the killer is still out there, and you're mocking?" Hodges was indignant.

"We're mocking you." Mandy corrected.

"Ah." Hodges noted. "You in or out?"

"I don't really know anything about these cases." Henry stated.

"We'll review." Hodges assured.

"I don't know." Henry replied. "I have a lot of work to do."

"And by work, you mean IM'ing your Icelandic pen pal who thinks that you look like Warrick Brown because that's the picture you posted." Hodges shattered the lie.

"How...?" Henry muttered.

"I just know." Hodges replied. "Archie, in?"

"What the hell, but I got to leave early." The A/V tech shrugged. "I got a surfing trip in Santa Barbara this weekend."

"Miss Mockery?" Hodges turned to Mandy.

"Well, we can't leave the lab, we can't talk to suspects. What exactly does Grissom wants us to do?" Mandy asked.

"It's not always what you look at that matters; it's what you see." Hodges stated and the four peered closer at the miniatures.

"That's Thoreau." Henry stated.

"Oh, is it?" Hodges wondered. "Hmm."

"Okay, professor." Archie voiced. "And your point would be?"

"The answers lie in these." Hodges took out the miniature out and placed it on the case cover. "We're lab techs. We think differently than field guys. They deal with people, we deal with things. Maybe we can't find the killer, but I think we can find the thing that links all four murders. This is an opportunity. We have one shift to show Grissom what we're made of. Tonight, we could be heroes."

"All right, all right." Mandy relented. "I'm in."

"It's time to think outside the box." Hodges stated.

* * *

"The first miniature was found at the crime scene seven months ago." Hodges started, with a file in hand. "The victim is Izzy Delancy, washed-up rock star. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Bonked with a rolling pin, found in the drawer at the scene." He handed out the pictures that were taken.

"Stalker maybe?" Henry suggested.

"Izzy didn't have any known stalkers, and there was no forced entry." Hodges replied. "Suspects include his first wife, his current wife, the nanny he was schtuping and his teenage son."

"Motive thought to be sex?" Mandy looked from her file.

"And-or money." Hodges added. "Izzy's music library was for sale. Mucho dinero to be gained."

"So?" Mandy prompted.

"So... nothing." Hodges replied. "Every suspect was exonerated. All we were left with was this..." he looked at the miniature. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!" he chided, seeing Archie was about to sit in Grissom's chair.

"What?" Archie blinked.

"What are you doing?" Hodges questioned.

"Sitting." Archie remarked.

"No, no." Hodges tsked. "You're tempting fate. You know how you should never try on someone else's engagement ring, hold the Oscar, use the excuse that your grandmother died when she didn't..."

"I tried on Suzie Quinceworthy's diamond ring last year." Mandy deathpanned. "It looked really good on her, and looked terrible on me. I don't think an emerald cut flatters my little ten-ies. Will I never marry?" she muttered.

"I'll marry you." Henry voiced, ignoring Archie's amused snort. "Although, you know, my grandmother's still alive. She lives down in Boca. I don't know if you know this, but I am the shuffleboard champion of the Boca Surf and Sand. Mm. Ladykiller of the senior set."

"Rock on." Mandy nodded. "I can do an open marriage."

"Why do you guys keep doing that?" Hodges was exasperated.

"Do what?" Mandy asked, innocently.

"Hodges, relax, man." Archie chided. "I don't want to run the lab."

"We are guests in the man's office." Hodges reminded. "If there was one person who was more respectful of space and boundaries, it's Grissom. You could at least offer him the same courtesy."

"Wait." Henry thought of something. "Is he okay with us being in here?"

"He said he'd be in Autopsy; won't be back for hours." Hodges replied. "Anyway, they never solved Izzy Delancy's murder. Two months later, Penny Garden was found dead in her house."

"Suspects included her ex-junkie nephew, who was living with her, and her drug-dealing neighbour, who was buying prescription meds from her." Mandy read of her notes. "Obvious motives - drugs and money."

"Did either of them have any connection to Izzy Delancy?" Henry asked.

"No." Archie replied. "CSIs didn't even realize this was a 'miniature' case until this was anonymously delivered to the scene the next day."

"And why wasn't it left with the body like the other one?" Mandy wondered.

"Good question." Hodges admitted. "Grissom and I really noodled over that one. The killer knew that Penny was always stinko on Cherry Herring by coupon-clipping time, so..."

"He laced her booze with liquid nicotine, which induced convulsions." Henry stated.

"And when she went all twitchy and through the window..." Archie continued.

"The OCD killer had to match it with his mini, which is why it showed up late." Mandy finished.

"Red dog barks at midnight." Henry warned, spotting Wendy in the hallway.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing." Hodges replied.

Yeah." Henry agreed and everyone innocently reclaimed their file folder and headed for the door.

"All right, freak boy," Wendy stopped Hodges. "Your phone has been ringing off the hook, so I finally answered it, and Warrick and Nick said they have a ton of trace, and they really need you to clear the decks."

"No problem." Hodges replied. "After you."

"After you." Wendy insisted.

* * *

"Hmm." Dr. Robbins mused as he and Grissom looked at the body before them. "Irides Brown. No apparent puncture wounds, abrasions or lacerations. COD appears to be drowning."

"We did pull him out of Lake Mead, you know." Grissom pointed out.

"Right." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Based on decomp, I'd put TOD around 48 hours ago."

"Where's his head, David?" Grissom asked, when Dr. Philips and Adeline wheeled a headless body in.

"They haven't found it yet." Adeline replied.

"Day shift." Grissom scoffed, causing Dr. Robbins to laugh. "Uh-oh." He muttered, seeing the skin under the body move. "He's got gas. Phew."

"Yeah, he's going to be a stinker." Dr. Robbins agreed. "You want a mask?"

"No, I'm all right." Grissom assured as Dr. Robbins completed the cut.

"What the hell?" Dr. Robbins muttered, seeing the skin continued to shift. "Rat!" he screamed when the rodent jumped out from the open skin and onto the nearby table

Grissom grabbed a metal pan and tried to cover the rat, only to miss and causing him to smash the glass and samples on the table. The terrified rat scampered to the floor to flee when Dr. Robbins tried to stab at it with his crutch. With the neat miss, the rat ran across the floor.

"Get 'im! Get 'im!" Dr. Robbins urged.

"Oh." Grissom sighed, seeing the rat had escaped through the partially opened door.

"Nice work." Dr. Robbins chided sarcastically.

"At least I tried to get him." Grissom pointed out. "Where were you?"

"I hate rats." Dr. Robbins stated plainly.

"I think I'll better clock out before Doc Rob gets the HazMat gear." Adeline looked at Dr. Philips.

* * *

"So according to this, a month after Penny Garden's murder, Grissom investigated an electrocution at the Mannleigh chicken plant." Wendy took the lead, the lab techs continuing in the A/V lab. "The victim was Raymundo Suarez, early 30s, a night-time janitor. It looked like a possible industrial accident, or maybe even a workplace homicide. Right up until they found the perfect half-inch scale cast metal mini."

"Suspects included the boss, Ike Mannleigh." Archie nodded. "Raymundo was sleeping with his wife, Bubbles."

"I can't even do it with my cat watching." Henry remarked. "Wait. sex, drugs, rock and roll. Do you think it's a pattern?"

"No, 'cause according to this, sex may not have actually been the issue." Wendy replied. "Yeah, Ike Mannleigh was exonerated, and another co-worker, Ernie Dell, he looked good for all of the murders."

"Yeah, that's right, he was caught on tape in an animal rights PSA made by Izzy Delancy." Henry agreed.

"Yes, he was." Archie confirmed, showing them the PSA on the monitor. "Look at this."

"Ew." Wendy winced, seeing the chicken abuse.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Archie rolled his eyes. "I had to scan this thing for hours. I haven't been able to eat chicken since. Anyway, Ernie Dell was really into model trains. You know, the way a serial killer's really into pets. So when CSIs went to his house, they found these molds for all these creepy little things, some of which matched pieces from the Izzy Delancy miniature. Ernie was caught on some neighbourhood watch surveillance video delivering the mini to Penny Garden's house."

"This guy can't stay away from a camera." Henry remarked.

"You don't know how right you are." Archie snorted. "He confessed on live video, e-mailed it directly to Grissom."

* * *

"This is exactly why I didn't invite you to join us." Hodges stated, after getting Wendy into the hallway. "You take over everything."

"Uh..." Wendy blinked.

"Grissom asked me to gather some techs to review the 'miniature' cases." Hodges stated. "Like a think tank."

"Yeah, I know, they told me." Wendy nodded. "So, kudos to you."

"I hand selected them with careful consideration to group dynamics." Hodges added.

"Well, I can see that." Wendy conceded. "I mean, it's you and your back-up singers. You're Davy Hodges and the Lemmings. You should take your act on the road."

"We can hear you." Henry called from the lab.

"Look, the only reason that you don't like me is because I actually stand up to you." Wendy pointed out. "Which, by the way, is exactly what you need. You know I would be good at all this 'miniature' stuff."

"That's not the only reason." Hodges stated.

"Really?" Wendy quirked a brow. "Okay, what is it?"

"You think you're too cool." Hodges retorted.

"Oh, my God." Wendy exclaimed. "What are we, 12?"

"I don't know, are we?" Hodges shot back.

"I don't know, are we?" Wendy fired back.

The 'argument' was cut short by a barely audible giggle behind Hodges and the two parties looked at the highly amused female coroner.

"Don't mind me, please continue." Adeline teased. "This _is_ getting rather entertaining. All I'm missing is the popcorn." She winked at Archie.

"You're out early." Archie cradled an arm around her waist.

"A certain furry four-footed mammal decided that Irides Brown's intestines make a very cosy hiding place." Adeline rolled her eyes. "I clocked out before Doc Rob decided to pull out the HazMat suits just to go rat-hunting."

"HazMat suits just to kill a rat?" Henry echoed. "Isn't it… over the top?"

"You haven't seen Doc Rob freak out." Adeline deathpanned.

* * *

"Later, Betties." Archie knocked on the glass door of Henry's lab.

"Quitter." Hodges retorted, seeing the A/V tech put on his straw hat.

"Arch, let it slide." Adeline pulled Archie off, before her significant other could fire back a remark. "You're obviously _above_ his maturity level. Are we _really_ sure we want him at the wedding?"

Wendy smiled as Henry stifled an amused laugh when they heard the question before focusing back on the miniatures.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	54. What Happens In Santa Barbara

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 52 out, this is Chapter 53 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 53: What Happens In Santa Barbara, Stays in Santa Barbara

* * *

"Going Victorian on me, babe?" Archie joked, the couple having arrived at the doorstep of the Bath Street Motel and the A/V tech noticed the Victorian décor at the gates.

"Like you'd want it any other way." Adeline teased. "I have a reservation under Adeline Quicksilver." She told the receptionist.

"Right, Miss Quicksilver…" the college-aged receptionist scanned through the guest list. "A reservation for two?" she looked at the pair.

"Right." Adeline nodded.

"The Wisteria Room." The receptionist handed over the keys. "It's comes with a queen bed." She supplied.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Archie smiled, causing the receptionist girl to blush.

* * *

"Well, here's hoping we don't 'accidentally' get involved in any cases while we're here." Archie remarked, as he unpacked.

"Arch," Adeline gave him a look. "Please don't jinx us, love."

"Sorry." Archie grinned. "I'm starved. How about breakfast?"

"Under towering flowering trees in the patio garden?" Adeline's eyes twinkled. "You spoil me."

"Anything for the one woman I love." Archie purred into her ear.

"Just give me a few minutes to toss some stuff into my carrier bag." Adeline held down an involuntary shiver.

"Will do." Archie said and exited the room.

"Wow, I can't believe he still manages to affect me like that after so long." Adeline muttered. "Let's see…" she dug into her suitcase. "Sunblock lotion, check." She put the tube of sunblock into her carrier bag. "Lip balm, check. Room keys, check. Now, what am I still missing?"

* * *

"Hottie at the stairs."

Skye turned to see one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen; he was incredibly handsome and tanned. Skye grinned, he was just the type of guy she wanted. "He'll be mine in two minutes, tops." She turned to her friend, Stella.

"Maybe, maybe not." Stella replied. "Look who's coming down the stairs."

Skye turned again, to see a lithe female saunter down the staircase and the exquisite male specimen place an arm around her waist. "Damnit, he's got a girlfriend." She gritted her teeth.

"Look closer, Skye." Stella warned. "On the girl's finger."

"Engagement ring." Skye frowned. "Why are _all_ the good guys taken?" she whined.

* * *

"Why the extra almonds?" Archie looked up from his fruit plate of Crenshaw melon, seeing Adeline tuck into her apricot French toast.

"It prevents breast cancer." Adeline took a sip of her organic coffee. "I prefer taking precautions."

"Right…" Archie smiled, drinking his orange juice.

* * *

"Time to hit the waves." Archie gave himself a stretch after breakfast, the couple having returned to their room to prepare.

"You just couldn't wait, can you?" Adeline grinned.

"Nope, I can't." Archie grinned back. "Pack the polka-dots one." He nodded towards the navy blue and black polka-dotted bikini.

"You _always_ want me wearing that one." Adeline accused.

"What can I say?" Archie shrugged. "You look cuter in polka-dots than in kitten prints."

* * *

"Archie, aren't you forgetting something?" Adeline reminded, dangling the bottle of sunblock in her hand before Archie could hit the beach.

"Fine." Archie sighed and laid on his front on the beach bench.

"Good boy." Adeline grinned and applied the lotion on her fiancé's back.

"How about you?" Archie sat up after Adeline swathed sufficient sunblock on his back.

"I've already applied some before I got here." Adeline replied. "But I'll let you reapply it on me afterwards."

"You're a tease, babe." Archie shook his head as he grabbed the rented surfboard that was sticking in the sand behind them. "Just so you know."

"Break a leg, Archie." Adeline kissed him.

"Will do." Archie gave her a wave and dashed towards the water.

* * *

"He's a surfer?" Skye blinked, removed her sunglasses when she saw Archie hit the waves, then smiled when she saw Adeline alone by the beach chair, readjusting her ponytail. "It'll just take a little more work on my part; by the end of their stay, he'll be all over me and the engagement ring will be on _my_ finger, and not hers."

* * *

"Drank enough seawater for the morning?" Adeline teased, the dripping wet and relatively exhausted Archie returning to the beach chair.

"Ha, ha." Archie muttered.

"Well, we still have enough time for a late lunch." Adeline checked her cellphone.

"Let me dry off first." Archie kissed her cheek and headed for the changing room.

* * *

"Hey." Skye shifted to block Archie's exit from the male's changing room.

"Do I know you?" Archie frowned.

"Skye, Skye Tyler." Skye introduced herself. "So, I was wondering if you could have lunch with me."

"I'm flattered," Archie replied. "But I already have a lunch date."

"I'm sure your date won't mind you ditching." Skye flattered her eyelashes.

"Actually," Archie gave the voluptuous blonde a small smile. "I _know_ my fiancée _will_ mind. Hey, Sprite." He looked over Skye's shoulder to see Adeline approaching.

"You ready?" Adeline weaved past Skye. "I'm in the mood of Danish."

"The 'Little Mermaid'?" Archie grinned.

"Spot on." Adeline kissed him, the couple walking off and leaving the fuming Skye.

* * *

"Already staking your claim." Archie teased, the couple brushing past Skye in the lobby that evening as they made their way back to their room.

"You just don't know how handsome you are, Arch." Adeline stated, pinching his nose. "Wanna hit the Jacuzzi later?"

"You read my mind." Archie smiled.

_They're already sharing a room and a Jacuzzi._ Skye gaped as the enamoured couple retreated upstairs. "Guess I never did stand a chance, did I?" she snorted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	55. Ending Happy

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 53 out, this is Chapter 54 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 54: Ending Happy

* * *

"Yeah." Sheriff Ned Bastille nodded. "One of the gals fished him out of the pool, and the owner called me. No one's touched the body since."

"Where's your coroner?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, couldn't get him on the horn." Sheriff Ned Bastille replied. "Probably out in some barn, up to his elbows in a cow's vagina."

"Excuse me?" Sara echoed.

"Oh." Sheriff Ned Bastille nodded. "Yeah. Coroner's a part-time gig here in Brime County. He's a veterinarian. That's his money gig."

"Control, this is CSI Sidle." Sara spoke into the radio "We're going to need a coroner for that 419 out at the Sugar Cane Ranch."

"Excuse me, ladies." Sheriff Ned Bastille cleared his throat, looking at the crowd of bikini-clad women who were gathering around the pool

"This is a strange crowd for a cathouse." Grissom noted, as the crowd parted to let them through.

"Hey, Sheriff!" Milton, an elderly man in his robe, was standing in front of the neon sign. "Di-Did you hear about my wife? Somebody shot my wife. Yeah, I'm telling ya, they shot my wife."

"Yeah." Sheriff Ned Bastille calmed the frantic man. "Okay. All right. Settle down, Milton. Settle down. Okay. Ned Bastille: His wife died about ten years ago of a stroke." He told the two CSIs.

"What is with all the old-timers out here tonight?" Sara asked.

"Oh, they live here." Sheriff Ned Bastille replied. "Yeah, all over these hills. Cheap rents, abundant sunshine. Life is good here in Brime County. Guy's name is Lorenzo Morales." He looked at the floating body.

"'Happy' Morales." Grissom remarked. "I saw him fight LeRoi Steele at the Sands a couple of years ago. Took a vicious beating. Never touched the mat once."

"Well, he's definitely down for the count." Sara noted.

"Listen. I want to tell you something." Sheriff Ned Bastille warned. "George and Doris Babinkian own this place. Run a real tight ship. Never had a problem in all the years they've been here. Just good people. Pay their taxes, provide employment, pillars of the community. You know, last month actually, they had a..."

"Ned, you left this in my room again." Aimee handed the Sheriff his gun belt.

"Oh." Sheriff Ned Bastille nodded. "Thanks. Thanks, Aimee. She..." he started, looking at Grissom.

"Look at this." Grissom remarked, after Sheriff Ned Bastille left them alone to work.

"Gunshot wound?" Sara questioned.

"Maybe." Grissom shrugged and snapped a photo of it.

"He's got a contusion over his right eye." Sara noted. "Could be associated with the incident."

"Well, he was a boxer." Grissom pointed out, taking more photos.

"Feels like bathwater." Sara put her hand in the water. "It's got to be 90 degrees. There's no way we're going to get an accurate TOD."

"Places like this always keep their pools warm." Grissom stated. "Encourages the girls to swim topless. It's good for business. So they tell me." He added, seeing Sara's look.

* * *

"Boxers all end up the same-beaten, broken and forgotten." Dr. Robbins tsked, 'Happy' Morales' body laid out on the table.

"Hmm, yeah, Joe Louis, George Foreman, Ali, Marciano, Frazier, Tyson… Who are those guys?" Warrick mused.

"Whoa." Catherin gaped and stopped snapping pictures, after Warrick pulled down the body's boxers.

"Genitals are distended and patchy and covered with large red welts." Dr. Robbins continued his report. "Testicles are swollen, roughly three times the average size. Scrotum is filled with fluid. It's consistent with cardio edema or an STD. Maybe an infection of some kind."

"Either that or this guy's got the world's ugliest Johnson." Catherine stated, causing Warrick to shake his head to hold back a laugh.

"Okay, I'll just slice the scrotal sack and draw out a fluid sample." Dr. Robbins stated.

Oh, Doc, could you wait till I leave?" Warrick requested. "Thanks."

"This guy's got a nasty crack on his head." Catherine noted, continuing taking photos.

"Yeah." Dr. Robbins nodded. "Probably a fracture. Wouldn't surprise me if there was a hematoma to go along with it."

"There's linear markings on the contusion." Catherine added.

"Looks like letters of some kind." Warrick turned on the ALS and looked at the markings while Catherine worked. "What is that?"

"I think it's backwards." Catherine looked at the digital image on the camera and flipped it. "I-N-C-H."

* * *

"The blow to the forehead caused bruising to the right frontal lobe." Adeline was explaining Dr. Robbins' findings to Catherine. "It's significant, but definitely sub-lethal by itself."

"And what are those grey spots?" Catherine asked.

"Just old scar tissue." Adeline replied. "See it on boxers all the time. It's impossible to know what kind of brain damage the guy was already living with."

"So what killed him?" Catherine pressed.

"In addition to the brain trauma and the holes in his throat, he has needle marks on his thighs, arms and buttocks." Adeline answered. "I don't know for certain what he was shooting up. Still waiting for Henry's report."

"Well, he was found floating face down in a pool, so let's start with the obvious." Catherine noted. "Any evidence of drowning?"

"His lungs were partially filled with blood and water." Adeline replied. "However, the neck wound transected the trachea below the epiglottis. So the air and the water could have entered passively post-mortem." She explained, sticking a pink tube through the holes in the neck.

"Well, the entry and the exit are the same size, but... it doesn't look like a bullet wound to me." Catherine noted.

"No, it seems more like a straight-through puncture." Adeline agreed. "The bruising here is more developed than here. At this point, all I can say for sure is the neck wound occurred before the blow to the head."

* * *

"Happy was on the verge of anaphylactic shock." Dr. Robbins voiced. "His trachea was almost completely blocked. And then he got shot. The arrow reopened his airway, in essence gave him an emergency tracheotomy."

"So the guy took an arrow through the throat, and it prolonged his life?" Brass echoed, later that night.

"Apparently." Dr. Robbins nodded.

"And what are the odds of it not hitting a major artery?" Catherine asked.

"Whatever comes right before zero." Dr. Robbins rolled his eyes.

"So COD is anaphylactic shock?" Catherine asked.

"Not entirely." Dr. Robbins replied. "The epiglottal tissues are only slightly swollen, which suggests the anaphylaxis had enough time to subside. Not now, David." He added, hearing Dr. Philips clear his throat at the door.

"I'm sorry, but Happy's antigen assay came back." Dr. Philips replied. "The anaphylaxis was a reaction to shellfish."

"I didn't find any seafood in his stomach or small intestine." Dr. Robbins noted. "Just six and a half pounds of undigested red meat."

"Well, that explains the flatulence." Brass shrugged.

* * *

"Binky used Doris to induce Happy's allergic reaction to shrimp as a sort of test of her fidelity..." Grissom stated in the hallway with Catherine.

"And Happy ends up dead." Catherine added, taking a drink from her water bottle. "Not bad. Who's Brass going to charge?"

"Don't bother." Dr. Robbins cut in. "You can't charge either one."

* * *

"On secondary examination of the body, I noticed a patch of necrotic skin on the right calf." Dr. Robbins voiced. "Looked like a bite of some kind. So I sent blood off for prothrombin time and blood venom ratio. It came back positive for snake venom." He concluded in Grissom's office.

"Smashed with a crowbar, shot by a crossbow, poisoned by shrimp and now bitten by a snake?" Catherine echoed.

"Sort of…" Dr. Robbins shrugged. "Happy had Western Diamondback Rattlesnake venom in his system, the real deal, but it wasn't from a bite. I histo-ed the wound and checked the cross-section. Snake bite punctures are typically curved."

"Yeah, these are straight." Catherine noted, taking a look at the photos. "And one's deeper than the other. Look like needle marks."

"As you can see, the tissue around he wound was pretty badly degraded." Dr Robbins added.

"Greg found this in the trash of one of the girls' rooms." Grissom picked out a photo of a syringe.

"Which girl?" Catherine asked.

* * *

"Our cases just keep getting weirder and weirder, don't they?" Archie muttered, sighing after Adeline related to him their latest case. "So," he looked at his fiancée who had slid in with him "What's the call on this: a series of unfortunate events?"

"Or what Nick would put it: the lawn chair did it." Adeline joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	56. Leapin' Lizards

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 54 out, this is Chapter 55 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 55: Leapin' Lizards

* * *

"MREs, automatic weapons, ammo, water…" Brass listed, entering the hallway of Conners' residence. "This guy Connors was ready for the end of days."

"Which, in his case, was today." Nick snorted. "Bomb squad find any booby traps?"

"No, he liked it mano a mano." Brass replied.

"Any sign of Chyna De Vere?" Nick asked.

"Not yet." Brass replied.

* * *

"You know, there's some food, you just shouldn't see where it comes from." Warrick remarked as he and Grissom rounded to the backyard.

"Did you know that pigs are very intelligent animals, right behind chimps, dolphins and elephants?" Grissom asked.

"Ahead of dogs?" Warrick wondered.

"And certain politicians." Grissom quipped, causing Warrick to chuckle.

"I don't see Connors' truck anywhere." Warrick remarked.

"Let's look in the barn." Grissom suggested.

"There's the truck." Warrick stated, steeping up to the area where the blue truck was parked. "If this is Chyna De Vere's blood, we're getting warmer." He added, spotting bloodstains in the bed and took the chance to snap photos. "Looks like he had a hobby: stuffed animals." He stopped near the table and looked at the items on it while Grissom continued toward the other side of the barn.

"Hey, Warrick." Grissom called, from his side of the barn.

"Yeah?" Warrick answered back.

"I feel like Marco Polo." Grissom replied and Warrick headed over towards him.

"Why's that?" Warrick asked.

"I just discovered Chyna." Grissom nodded towards the head that was mounted up on the wall.

* * *

"This is a career first." Dr. Philips remarked, looking at the head on the wall.

"A little tip for you: The new Mrs. Phillips doesn't need to hear about this." Warrick remarked from the table beside the medical examiner.

"Are you kidding me?" Dr. Philips replied. "She'll want to hear every detail. Why do you think I married her?"

* * *

"Look what he used on the incision." Dr. Robbins nodded at the head after he and Dr. Philips removed it from the mounting board.

"Duct tape?" Grissom echoed some time later.

"Yeah, he used it to close up the laceration from a sharp force perimortem wound." Dr. Robbins replied. "Corresponds to the indentation in the skull."

"Could that be the fatal wound?" Grissom asked when Dr. Robbins showed him the wound.

"Give me the rest of the body and I can tell you." Dr. Robbins answered.

"Nick's working on it." Grissom supplied. "Almost three inches, smooth-edge blade; you know, Catherine found…" he trailed

"Yeah, I heard." Dr. Robbins cut in, peeling off the duct tape. "A sword - everyone's talking about this one. Why would anybody want to taxidermy a human head?" he looked over at Hank Conner's body behind him.

"I'm still working on the 'how'." Grissom replied.

"That, I can tell you." Dr. Robbins remarked. "Mounted one myself. A deer- Dad was a hunter. First, our guy had to separate the head from the body. For that, he used a serrated-edge knife." Showing Grissom the pattern on the bottom of the skin, he continued. "Dad used a carving knife, same one we used at Thanksgiving. When mom found out, she almost killed him with it."

"Heart-warming." Grissom muttered.

"Yeah, so then... he had to flesh the skin away from the underlying muscle." Dr. Robbins continued. "Next, he would've stretched the skin out on a board, rubbed it with rock salt, then waited two days. Then he tanned the skin to preserve it, hydrated it with a borax and water solution to keep the bugs off. Next, he cleaned the skull, filled the imperfections with clay, sawdust, anything at hand. Popped in two glass eyes, and then..."

"And he's got the best-looking wall mount in the neighbourhood." Grissom finished, nodding. "We're going to need to process that tool-mark."

"Yeah, I'll get it over to CSI." Dr. Robbins noted.

* * *

"According to the Palermo, Shannon Turner joined the Player's Club last month." Archie was reviewing the Palermo security tape with Sara. "Whenever a player uses a club card at a table game, the floor man writes down what game you played, where you sat, what time you started, time you quit. Then they estimate your average bet, win-loss ratios..."

"No wonder she believed in conspiracies." Sara noted.

"Well, this is the first time Shannon used her card." Archie stated, fast-forwarding the video and stopped on Shannon at Chyna's table.

"And the dealer is Chyna." Sara added.

"A week later." Archie remarked, putting in a different video. "By now, she's a regular."

"Looks like they're best friends." Sara noted.

"Two weeks ago." Archie brought out another video.

"Table's full." Sara noticed. "She's waiting for a seat."

"Shannon only gambled at Chyna's table." Archie stated.

"Maybe Chyna was her lucky charm." Sara guessed.

"That depends on how you define luck." Archie remarked, putting up Shannon's tally sheet showing losses every week.

"She never walked away a winner." Sara gaped.

"Maybe she blamed Chyna for her losses." Archie suggested.

"She's too friendly." Sara objected. "I think she was gaining her trust. Stalking her."

* * *

"Hey, Warrick, I got something." Archie called out to Warrick who was passing by. "I was scanning the casino footage from the day Chyna disappeared. And she had a visitor: her husband."

"She doesn't look so happy to see him." Warrick noted, watching the arguing couple on the screen. "Well, we don't need words to get that." He added, seeing Preston over the ring.

"'Give me your ring. I really, really hate you. Our marriage is over.'" Archie translated.

"Well, that means she was killed before she had a chance to change her clothes." Warrick remarked, seeing Chyna slip both rings into her pocket. "That would explain why we found both rings in the ashes. But it doesn't explain what happened to him. And speaking of marriage, when are you and Adeline getting married?"

"Somewhere this autumn or winter." Archie replied, smiling. "We haven't set a definite date yet."

"The future Mrs. Johnson doesn't like the heat, does she?" Warrick grinned.

"Well, winter is her favourite season." Archie quipped.

* * *

"Doc Rob found it embedded in this." Adeline showed Warrick the bullet that was extracted. "T-9 vertebra."

"But that means the bullet had to pass through at least one vital organ." Warrick noted.

"Yup," Adeline nodded. "The heart, the lung, and then the dome of the liver. And that's your COD."

"And you're sure these are Chyna De Vere's bones." Warrick pressed.

"Positive." Adeline nodded. "The pelvis is female. No duplicate bones. The femur's the same length as the one the pigs were snacking on. That's her."

"Okay." Warrick took the bindle Adeline had dropped the bullet in. "Well, we'll run this against Connors' guns."

* * *

"And just when you think our cases couldn't get any weirder, this pops up." Archie shook his head.

"What?" Adeline rolled her eyes. "Shape-shifting reptile-like aliens using their offspring to conquer the human race? This whole 'Drago Conspiracy' is just a conspiracy, Arch. Heck they even listed 3 US presidents, most members of Congress, and the entire British royal family as reptilian shape-shifters."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	57. The Good, The Bad and the Dominatrix

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 55 out, this is Chapter 56 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 56: The Good, The Bad and the Dominatrix

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Catherine asked, having arrived at the Oakley's Old West Town at night.

"Yes, ma'am, she's stable." The paramedic nodded. "Severe trauma to the neck."

"Heather, I'm Catherine Willows." Catherine voiced when Lady Heather's eyes flittered open. "I don't know if you remember me. It's going to be all right."

"Like a bad penny, some people just keep showing up." Brass added.

"Did you call Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"No." Brass replied.

"Who found her?" Catherine asked.

"Guy over there in the ten-gallon: Vernon Porter." Brass nodded towards the witness. "He's a night watchman. All the employees are required to wear that cowboy getup. That's the job that cops get after they retire."

"You've got something to look forward to, Jim." Catherine joked,

"Yes, ma'am." Brass smiled.

"Chewing tobacco." Catherine spotted some spit on the wooden floor near the spittoon in the saloon. "Looks fresh."

* * *

"Patrol found her." Sofia informed Nick and Warrick.

"Any witnesses?" Nick asked.

"No." Sofia replied. "No businesses open, no cars on the side streets."

"So how'd she get here?" Warrick wondered.

"Well, in this neighbourhood, unless she's a hooker, I doubt she walked." Sofia replied. "I'm going to go make some calls, see if any of these places have any security cameras."

"Thanks." Nick nodded. "That's a pretty nasty head wound." He turned to the victim. "Where's Super Dave?"

"He's probably at the 420 on Flamingo." Warrick guessed. "They left their purse. Oh!" he blinked, picking the purse up. "The thing is heavier than my kid. Ever get hit in the head with one of these?"

"No." Nick answered. "Gentlemen don't get hit in the head with those."

"Keysha Sayrun?" Warrick echoed, taking a look at the driver licence and compared the photo to the victim. "Well, that's not her."

"Maybe it's not her purse." Nick suggested.

"There's a whole bunch of wallets in here." Warrick added. "Driver's permit. Kid's only 15… has got a credit card? She's got to be a pickpocket."

"Aw, man, that's a shame." Nick tsked. "Look at her. She could be anything she wanted to be. Makes you wonder what happens to people."

"I got her." Warrick found the right ID. "Faith Maroney. Twenty-five ... from Southern Highlands."

"Sometimes I miss the days when I didn't take this job so personally, Warrick." Nick remarked.

"Yeah?" Warrick raised a brow. "Well, I miss the days when we only had five homicides a week."

* * *

"What's the matter, Doc; you been hitting it a little too hard?" Warrick walked into the autopsy lab and saw Dr. Robbins yawning.

"No, canine-induced insomnia." Dr. Robbins replied. "We're fostering some puppies: Jack Russells. Had me up all night. How about a puppy to keep you company?"

"No, if I stay up all night, it's not going to be because of a puppy." Warrick declined. "COD?"

"Okay, uh, blunt force trauma to the left temporal region of the skull." Dr. Robbins replied. "The skull's fractured."

"Any idea what kind of weapon might have been used?" Warrick asked.

"No, but I found these imbedded in the skull." Dr. Robbins lifted the pan with the sample on it.

"Paint chips?" Warrick echoed. "Could she have been hit by a car?"

"Well, it's possible." Dr. Robbins agreed. "But if she was standing when she was hit, I'd expect to find pedestrian fractures on her legs. And there are no run-over marks, so she wasn't in a prone position."

"So if she wasn't standing or lying down..." Warrick frowned.

"She was somewhere in-between." Dr. Robbins added.

* * *

"Bullet entered through his back." Adeline stated, having been called in when Vernon Porter's body was found. "No exit wound. There's some swelling under his lip. "He does know you can get mouth cancer from this, right?" she winced, taking out a wad of chewing tobacco.

"Adeline, hand me his cell phone." Brass requested.

"Here?" Adeline handed Brass the phone.

"Ruger Single Six." Catherine removed the gun from the holster. "Gun hasn't been fired."

"Guess who he called yesterday?" Brass asked, going through the call list. "Lady Heather."

"Might have threatened her." Catherine guessed.

"And we both know how she likes to settle her own scores." Brass added. "I'm going to get a warrant, but it may take me some time because I have to find a judge who isn't a client of hers."

* * *

"The older types of cameras only take stills." Archie was going over the stills from the taxi security camera with Nick and Warrick. "They take them sequentially for twenty seconds any time a passenger door is opened."

"Can you clarify the background?" Warrick requested.

"Yeah." Archie nodded and enhanced an outside bench taken from the first picture.

"I recognize the graffiti on that bench." Nick spoke. "That's the street we found her on, right there."

"So Mr. Kambhatla was lying." Warrick noted. "That's nowhere near the Monte Carlo. Go back to number two." He added. "The wallet in her hand is... black. And her wallet was white."

"Go back, show me the last three photos, Archie." Nick instructed.

"Yeah." Archie nodded, going back to the last three photos. "Okay, so he's looking at her. Looks down. He's looking for something. He looks up."

"Well, he's pissed." Nick nodded. "So she did snatch his wallet after all."

"And he ran her down and took it back." Warrick guessed. "Well, we have him in custody. We have his wallet. Let's, uh, go see if her prints are on it."

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "Thanks, Arch."

"Yeah." The A/V tech muttered.

* * *

"COD's a single gunshot wound to the lower lumbar region." Adeline reported her findings to Sara. "Bullet entered here and then travelled slightly upward."

"Where is the bullet?" Sara asked.

"And that's the fun part." Adeline grinned. "He didn't die from the initial wound. It entered through his back and then penetrated the inferior vena cava. It then travelled through that vessel into his right lung. We call it a bullet embolus and it's relatively hard to find. So, most medical examiners would have missed it."

"Full metal jacket, nine millimetre." Sara looked at the bullet Adeline had extracted. "The bullet that I found at the saloon was from a revolver. Colt single-action Army."

"Ah, the gun that won the West." Adeline nodded. "That bullet is from a 20th Century, high-capacity, semi-automatic pistol. And I... see a lot of bullets."

* * *

"Gus' cab is equipped with a new camera." Archie popped the video from the new cab security camera up on the monitor. "Video, not stills, motion-activated."

"So the impact turns it on, huh?" Warrick mused.

"Freeze that and grab a number off that cab." Nick instructed.

"7029: that's Dru's cab." Warrick read the enhanced number.

"If Dru was dispatched, then what was Gus doing at that steakhouse?" Nick asked.

"Well, he had to be staging, trying to steal Dru's fare." Warrick reasoned.

"Looks like Gus took the fight to the streets." Nick noted. "He hit him again right there."

"Whoa." Warrick gaped and pointed. "Well, that's the corner."

"And we know from the paint chips we found on the ground that Gus's cab collided with Dru's on that street." Nick added.

"Well, the airbags didn't deploy, so he must have been going under fifteen miles an hour." Warrick guessed.

"I can't see Dru's cab, so Gus must have rear-ended him when he was stopped." Archie remarked.

"It's physics." Nick shrugged. "Gus's cab transferred most of its energy into Dru's, more than enough to launch him into the girl. Car bumpers are designed to absorb the impact from another vehicle, but the bumper hitting her? Would have been like a... elephant hitting a flea."

* * *

"So, Sara, Grissom and Lady Heather…" Archie mused.

"Interesting triangle, I'd say." Adeline admitted. "You _don't_ have a someone like Lady Heather on the side, do you?"

"Adeline, what was that about?" Archie protested. "I would _never_!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	58. Living Doll (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 56 out, this is Chapter 57 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 57: Living Doll (1)

* * *

"Anybody home?" Brass called as he and Grissom entered Trevor Dell's apartment. "This is the police."

"Somebody likes it cold. Grissom remarked.

"Vegas in May, plus global warming." Brass shrugged as he entered the bathroom. "Hey, Gil, we got a body." He called. "Yeah, Control, this is Jim Brass. I got a 419 at 1621 Water Street, Apartment 2B." he informed. "What, you lose your interest in dead bodies?" he walked out to check on Grissom.

"No." Grissom replied, nodding towards the small miniature male figure in white on one of the shelves. "But I'm afraid the Miniature Killer was here first."

* * *

"Two distinct lacerations: one on the forehead, one on the back of the skull." Dr. Philips was called in." Lividity is fixed. Decomp is pretty well developed."

"Air-conditioning would have slowed that and accelerated mummification." Grissom surmised. "Body's been sealed in the apartment. There's no insect activity. So much for TOD."

"Could be a couple of days to a few weeks. " Dr. Philips stated.

"Miniature Killer?" Sara guessed at the doorway.

"It's hard to say." Grissom sighed. "Haven't found a miniature of the scene yet. Just this." he showed her an evidence bag with the miniature doll inside. "Clothes match. Th ... uh... vic's a PT nurse, but there's no blood on the doll, and it's not posed like the body."

"Bleach at the scene, just like the others." Sara noted the bottle of bathroom cleaner with bleach on the floor behind the toilet. "Maybe this one wasn't planned. Maybe the killer has to make the miniature after the fact, which is why it's so cold in here, to preserve the body.

"I don't think we can rule anything out." Grissom agreed. "It's all yours, my dear." He left the processing to Sara.

* * *

"Unless the female killer was an Amazon, I kind of doubt a guy like this was just... beat around his own bathroom." Nick remarked, Adeline pulling out Trevor Dell's body from the freezing cabinet.

"And you have another theory?" Adeline gave the CSI a look.

"In the Penny Garden case, the victim was...poisoned, then died falling out a window after going into convulsions." Nick stated.

"Hm mm." Adeline nodded.

"In the Barbara Tallman case, the method of murder was gassing but was disguised by potential poisoning and suffocation." Nick listed.

"Are you implying that me, Dr. Rob and Dr. Phil overlooked something?" Adeline frowned. "You know, I asked for an expanded tox panel. It came back clean as a whistle."

"Well... take a look at this." Nick found a black spot on the victim's foot. "That little round spot... is that discoloration consistent with decomp?"

"Maybe not." Adeline admitted.

"Any idea what it is?" Nick asked.

"No, but I can find out." Adeline remarked.

* * *

Clipping off the black spot from Trevor Dell's foot, Adeline slipped the processed skin patch under a scope. "Doc Rob, you might want to take a look at this." she turned to her former lecturer.

"The nuclear streaming indicates that Trevor Dell was subjected to a significant electrical current." Dr. Robbins peered into the microscope.

"And the shock must have sent him into convulsions, resulting in several impact injuries." Adeline concluded.

"He was electrocuted?!" Nick echoed, looking into the scope. "From what?"

"If we could tell you that, you'd be out of a job." Dr. Robbins quipped.

* * *

"Quicksilver residence." Adeline groggily picked up the ringing phone on the side table.

"Adeline?" Greg's worried voice sounded down the receiver. "We've got a problem: we found the 'Miniature Killer'; it's a she named Natalie Davis and… she's got Sara."

"I'll be down in the lab in two hours, tops." Adeline assured.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	59. A La Cart

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 57 out, this is Chapter 58 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 58: A La Cart

* * *

"Sagebrush Valley High School." Detective Ezekiel Holstein tsked as he and Nick looked closely at the head in the helmet. "The Cobras."

"He looks like he could still be in high school." Nick remarked. "Boy, football's gotten a lot more brutal since my playing days."

"Yeah, where's the rest of him, still on the field?" Detective Ezekiel Holstein wondered.

"There's no high school football fields around here anyway." Nick looked down the long stretch of road. "What do you think, Grissom?"

"'Ichabod was horror-struck on perceiving that he was headless'." Grissom quoted, causing Nick to grin and look at Holstein.

* * *

In the autopsy lab, Adeline was taking prints off the dead man's hand. The door opened and Dr. Robbins walked in.

In the foreground, we see Dr. Phillips struggling to get the helmet off the body.

"The hand: where did you find it?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Grissom found it twenty yards away, two hours later." Adeline replied.

"David, he doesn't look prepped." Dr. Robbins looked at Dr. Philips. "What's taking so long?"

"I can't get the helmet off." Dr. Philips replied.

"I better get this ten-card to Mandy right away." Adeline noted, leaving with the print card.

Dr Robbins placed his cane aside to assist, with the older coroner holding the head and Dr. Philips holding the helmet and they pulled.

"Hold it." Dr. Robbins voiced as they final got the head out of the helmet. "His face looks like hamburger." He noted, snapping photos of the victim's face. He then picked up the envelope and comb to comb the debris from the hair into the envelope and causing some black powder to fall into the envelope.

"I found the same black powder on his clothes." Dr. Philips interjected, causing Dr. Robbins to look at him.

* * *

"Hey, Mandy." Adeline entered the print lab. "Hey, Nick." She greeted the CSI."I got a ten-card on your John Doe."

"Well, let's see if it matches the safe-kit that Holstein brought in." Mandy went to work. "Only have one more kid unaccounted for at that high school."

"Hey, if you had a kid, would you collect a safe-kit on them?" Nick posted a question.

"Why not?" Mandy shrugged. "It's better to be prepared. Think of it as a cheap insurance policy. It's just a print card, a cheek swab and a photo." She added as she visually compared both prints.

"And then go to bed every night praying you don't have to use it." Adeline rolled her eyes.

"Mm, well, there's a match." Mandy stated. "Your John Doe is Vincent Bartley."

"Yeah?" Nick raised a brow.

"Yeah." Mandy nodded and handed Vincent Bartley's file to Nick.

"Okay, good." Nick took the file. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mandy muttered. "So," she cast a teasing grin at the female coroner. "When are you and Archie getting married?"

"Just wait for the wedding invite." Adeline beamed and left.

* * *

"It's the end of an era, ladies and gentlemen." Brass declared as Catherine and Warrick entered the International Blind dining room. "Hampton Huxley, publisher of Hux magazine: where boys became men, and men became more manly, has died. That magazine got me through Vietnam."

"Oh, that would explain the lookers out front." Warrick noted. "They were Kitties."

"Yes, Kitties, indeed." Brass agreed. "He was dining with a couple of them when he bought the farm. Miss Summer and Miss Winter, I believe."

"Every male in the Phillips family gets a lifetime subscription to Hux for his Bar Mitzvah." Dr. Philips added. "I guess my sons will have to settle for a Cross pen."

"I'm sure the magazine will go on without him, Dave." Catherine assured. "What are we looking at?"

"Puncture wound." Dr, Philips concluded. "Um... no abrasion ring. But I can re-approximate the skin."

"So it's probably not a gunshot." Catherine noted. "Stabbing?"

"Maybe." Dr. Philips shrugged. "Right through the temple, into the brain. Be lights out in seconds."

"It's a crowded restaurant." Warrick looked around. "Somebody must have seen something."

"Not exactly." Brass corrected. "Welcome to the latest fad. Dining in the dark. Waiters are blind." He added, activating the remote to turn off the lights and lower the window shades. "No one sees anything. Piece of cake, huh?"

"Did he just leave?" Catherine echoed, hearing footsteps.

"I think so." Warrick nodded.

"Guys?" Dr. Philips stammered. "I-I have a dead body here."

* * *

"Well, another one for the scrapbook." Dr. Robbins was snapping photos of Hampton Huxley on the table. "Boy, he looks different without hair. Never knew he wore a toupee."

"I found something sticky on it, so I bagged it for Trace." Adeline held up the evidence bag. "But if you want, we could put it back on for the photo op."

"No, that's okay; let's get to cutting." Dr. Robbins replied and Adeline picked up the bone saw and turned the saw on as Dr. Robbins made the initial cut on Hampton Huxley's skull.

"Embedded horizontally in the parenchyma of the right temporal lobe is a linear, silver-toned, metal tube that tapers to a point." Dr. Robbins stated after he examined the removed brain. "And in this case, Adeline, the pen may be mightier than the sword."

* * *

"Was about time Grissom and Sara came clean." Archie rolled his eyes. "At first, it was kind of funny watching them try and hide their relationship, but after a while…"

"From what I last heard, Sara's moving over to swing." Adeline added.

"Good," Archie nodded. "You need some feminine support."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	60. Go To Hell

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 58 out, this is Chapter 59 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 59: Go To Hell

* * *

"Why are we parking in an alley two blocks from the crime scene?" Catherine wondered.

"You know sanitation's flushing out a sewer line." Warrick replied. "We don't want to block their trucks. "Whoa, what we got here?" he spotted someone lying on the ground with a newspapers on his face. "Hey, guy! Hey! We've got a male DB." He shouted.

"Call it in." Catherine instructed. "You got it, Mitch?"

"I'll tape the scene." Officer Mitchell nodded.

* * *

"The man was shot execution style-22 to the back of the head." Grissom was already on the scene as Warrick kneeled to look at the blood-soaked carpet under the man's head. "Woman was shot as well, bound and gagged." He added, the three CSIs turned to the female victim. "The guests next door complained about the noise, manager finally called the point. Unis found this."

"I don't see any luggage." Catherine looked around. "Wedding rings still on the fingers. Probably rules out robbery, but not infidelity. One gets to watch the other one die?"

"Maybe someone was trying to teach them a lesson." Warrick suggested.

"Did you guys happen to see the Fitzgerald's thermometer on your way over?" Grissom asked.

"Oh yeah, 109." Warrick nodded. "Hot as hell."

"Anything under 110 is manageable." Catherine stated. "Above that, crime rate goes way up."

"Sounds like it's getting hotter." Grissom added, hearing a police siren wail nearby.

* * *

"Well, there's no wallet or ID on this one either." Dr. Philips stated.

"This looks like a wet spot." Grissom spotted the bedspread. "Semen." He concluded.

"There's no indication she was re-dressed." Dr. Philips pointed out. "It doesn't look like sexual assault."

So... middle-class couple..." Catherine noted. "Takes a walk on the wild side, checks into this dump for ... some fine dining and romance. Somebody breaks in, kills the man, and tortures the woman. For what?"

"Maybe it's a drug thing." Dr. Philips suggested.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time some nice folks from Henderson came east of Fremont to score." Catherine noted.

"Did you find any drug residue or paraphernalia?" Grissom asked.

"Not yet." Catherine admitted. "Maybe Tox'll find it in them."

"We have one too many Bibles." Grissom dug up one Bible from under the bed and another in the beside drawer.

"I don't think they helped." Catherine remarked.

* * *

"Yo, Rambar, I have some documents to..." Warrick entered the A/V lab to see Archie slamming the scanner on the table.

"Sh... piece of junk." The A/V tech cursed

"Where's Rambar?" Warrick asked.

"Where all state employees go when they fail repeatedly." Archie joked.

"FBI Lab?" Warrick raised an eyebrow.

"Sucking down taxpayer dollars in Quantico as we speak." Archie shrugged. "Me, I like to think I'm broadening my horizons."

"Yeah, along with your pay grade, because it would suck if your future wife earns more than you do." Warrick teased.

"Oh, happy coincidence indeed, sir." Archie joked back. "What you got here? Wow." He blinked, looking at the registration form in the evidence bag. "Somebody needs to switch to decaf."

"In there somewhere is a Nevada plate number and a name." Warrick added. "Can you dig it out?"

"I could try." Archie nodded, putting the motel registration form on the scanner.

"The plate number is 'something, something, something, D, seven, something, something'." Warrick supplied.

"Okay, well, it's a fairly new model." Archie noted. "The four letter, three number configuration has only been standard a couple years."

"Ooh." Warrick blinked when over 54,756 results came up.

"Well, uh... it's a start." Archie shrugged.

"Well, can you cross-reference these records against the characters in the vic's last name?" Warrick requested. "It's 'M, A, blank, blank, blank, I, blank, blank'. Now that's a good start." He remarked.

* * *

"Hey, Archie." Nick called as he and Warrick entered the A/V lab.

"Yo." Archie greeted, catching the evidence bag Nick tossed to him.

"Whatever you're doing, that's more important." Nick insisted.

"Roman numerals one through six." Archie took a look at the tapes in the bag. "All right, let me guess. Star Wars bootlegs."

"Child pornography." Warrick corrected. "Start with the latest first."

"Yeah." Archie nodded.

"That's enough." Warrick stated, after the tape was rewound. "Let it play. This isn't kiddie porn."

"It's an exorcism." Nick added.

* * *

"It's official." Archie muttered as the couple prepared for bed.

"What?" Adeline looked at him.

"We're _not_ sending our kids to any exorcism, _ever_." Archie swore.

"Then, let's pray it doesn't get to that." Adeline remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	61. Case of the Cross Dressing Carp

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 59 out, this is Chapter 60 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 60: Case of the Cross Dressing Carp

* * *

"Guy in a boat spotted him this morning." Brass informed. "No witnesses."

"How did he get up there?" Nick asked as Grissom snapped a photo of the tire tracks on the dirt.

"I think maybe somebody gave him a lift." Grissom suggested.

"Okay, super, I'm ready to cut." Nick told Dr. Philips, his knife was ready.

"Lacerations to his chest." Grissom noted.

"Stabbed and then hanged." Brass remarked. "I guess he wasn't dead enough."

"Rope burns on both palms." Dr. Philips added.

"He probably tried to pull himself up." Nick surmised.

"Lift his shirt up, will you, David?" Grissom requested.

"Whoa!" Dr. Philips gaped, seeing the breasts on the victim. "I... thought this... guy was a guy."

"Check the plumping." Grissom added.

"Full male genitalia." Dr. Philips reported.

"Mutilated tranny strung up in a tree." Nick guessed. "Bet I know how he got up there."

"Hate?" Grissom echoed.

* * *

"Lacerations aren't deep enough to have killed him." Dr. Robbins stated, as he pulled out a small piece of glass from the wound. "Ligature furrows canted upward. Scratches are consistent with struggling to get free. Preliminary COD's suffocation from hanging."

"Eighteen years old." Grissom took a look at the driver's license. "Brian Towne. Lived in Verdant Glen."

"Hmm." Dr. Robbins mused. "Twenty years ago, my wife wanted to buy out there, but there was no 215 freeway back then. The commute would've killed me. No physical signs of Klinefelter syndrome."

"So he's not an XXY." Grissom inquired.

"No, he's all skin and muscle." Dr. Robbins shook his head. "These can't be fatty deposits; it is glandular tissue. His mammaries are swollen."

"Gynecomastia." Grissom concluded. "Pre-op transsexuals take a lot of estrogen."

"I'll run an expanded tox panel, send out for a hormone screen." Dr. Robbins sighed.

* * *

"It wasn't easy being a Copa girl." Lily reminisced. "When the curtain came down, we had to stay and decorate the Sands Casino into the wee hours."

"Ugly guys do gamble more when there's pretty girls to look at." Catherine pointed out.

"They weren't all ugly." Lily chided her daughter. "And your father, in that tuxedo... giving me the eye, trying not to grin, 'cause he thought floor managers had to be tough."

"So, Mom, who made the first move?" Catherine asked.

"Sam." Lily giggled, holding a chip. "Stuck this five-dollar chip in my hand and said, 'Take it, you can't miss'. I shot craps all night with Peter Lawford and cleaned up. I was right here the day Sam opened the Rampart, his first casino."

"I don't care if it's Jimmy Louise Hoffa." The foreman barked at the construction site. "I want you to grab that jackhammer and bust up this concrete."

"Supervisor Willows from Crime Lab." Catherine flashed her badge. "What's going on here?"

"Worker found a body." The officer reported.

"I'm just following protocol." The said worker argued. "You find a body, call you guys."

"How do you know this is one of the Marquis Chimps?" the foreman asked.

"'Cause they played the Frontier in Ronald Reagan's act." Catherine replied. "And only humans have a saddle joint. In fact, that's how we were able to swing out of trees and end up here. Opposable thumbs."

"Well, these casinos weren't built by saints, you know." The foreman reminded.

"Oh, I know." Catherine nodded, taking out her cellphone. "My dad built this one. Yeah, this is CSI Willows." She made the call. "I need to hand a case off to swing. Conflict of interest."

* * *

"Did you know that there's a Paiute reservation in the heart of Las Vegas?" Adeline posted a question to Sara. "It's only an acre, but it's right up on North Main."

"Do you think that we found the bones of one of their ancestors?" Sara wondered.

"The fusing of the plates and shape of the skull indicate a 30-year-old of the Mongoloid race." Adeline stated.

"Which does include Native Americans." Sara noted.

"And Southeast Asians, Pacific Islanders." Adeline listed. "But take a look at the teeth."

"I don't see any dental work." Sara frowned.

"But there are caries." Adeline pointed out.

"Cavities." Sara corrected.

"Fine." Adeline sighed. "Teeth from ancient tribal graves usually have distinctive wear marks, for example grooves from pipe-smoking, rope-making , but no cavities. You look disappointed."

"I was... hoping, just once, Vegas would have to honour its past." Sara muttered.

* * *

"Black and white Tri-X stock." Archie looked at the film Greg pulled out from the rock pile. "It's pretty grainy. Photographers like it 'cause you can shoot fast."

"It's like finding pictures of Lincoln at Ford's Theatre." Greg joked. "The party was on the rooftop. Bring up that last shot on the roll."

"Hmm." Archie mused, enhancing the image. "Let's see if we can take a better look at that."

"Looks like the casino take on opening day." Greg noted. "Everybody got a cut - the feds, the state - and something called Fergus."

* * *

"And so, Lynn Towne walks free." Adeline sucked in a breath. "This isn't fair."

"Sometimes, even when we have the evidence all processed, it doesn't guarantee a conviction." Archie reminded. "You know that, Sprite."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	62. The Chick Chop Flick Shop

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 60 out, this is Chapter 61 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 61: The Chick Chop Flick Shop

* * *

"Our lead actress, Weatherly Adams, had her dressing room violated last night." Stanley Vespucci led Brass and Nick through the movie set.

"So she's the one you suspect is missing?" Brass asked.

"She missed her call this morning." Stanley Vespucci replied. "The woman is nothing if not professional. She's predictably precisely 35 minutes late every day. You could set your watch to it. She's already... three hours late and still no sign of her. Nothing to worry about, gentlemen." He assured as a light bulb blew near them. "It's just a bad bulb. If you will, please, follow me. Check out the flowers in the vase." He led them into the dressing room

"'Congratulations on your last film'." Nick read the note attached." Any idea who sent her these, Mr. Vespucci?"

"Stalkers, creeps, cranks, nut balls, degenerates: we get them all here." Stanley Vespucci shrugged. "Weatherly attracts them like flies. These are... uh... some of the guys we've had trouble with in the past." He showed them a stack of papers.

"I'll take that." Brass remarked. "When was the last time you saw her?" he asked as Nick continued to survey the room.

"At wrap yesterday." Stanley Vespucci replied, taking out his cellphone to make a call. "We shot all night, finished about 4:00 in the morning."

"Did anyone see her leave the building?" Brass inquired.

"Her car's still parked out back." Stanley Vespucci answered.

"This hers?" Nick held out a handbag.

"Yeah." Stanley Vespucci nodded, his call ended in Weatherly's voicemail.

"Wallet, keys, and cell phone still in there." Nick emptied the contents.

"Still no answer on her home phone." Stanley Vespucci sighed.

"I'll send a patrol car to her house." Brass offered. "You said there was a break in. Why don't you show me?"

* * *

"You really don't recognize her?" Dr. Philips was appalled when he and Adeline worked to remove the axe on Weatherly's back.

"No." Adeline replied curtly.

"You've ever seen Chop Chop, Fizz Fizz?" Dr. Philips pressed.

"No." another short reply from the female coroner.

"Can I Lick The Spoon?" Dr. Philips insisted.

"Please, Dr. Phil." Adeline sighed.

"They're classics." Dr. Philips argued.

"Those are not classics." Adeline insisted when the axe popped out. "The Exorcist. The Shining. Rosemary's Baby. Those are classics."

"You know what I loved about her?" Dr. Philips sighed as he washed down the body. "She really made you feel the terror. When she was scared for her life, I was scared, too."

"Interesting." Adeline mused, spotting something on the axe Dr. Philips had hosed down.

* * *

"When I removed the axe, I noticed that the dermis along the margin of the wound showed no vital response, except in a small area on both sides of the center of the track." Adeline was reporting her findings to Nick. "COD was perforation of the liver, spleen, and pancreas. However, the injuries are inconsistent with the position of the axe wound."

"The axe isn't what killed her." Nick concluded.

"Exactly," Adeline nodded. "The perforation was caused by a sharp, hollow, cylindrical object entering through the lower back, and then passing upwards into the organs."

"Like a spear, or a pipe of some kind?" Nick guessed.

"Maybe." Adeline shrugged.

"If the axe was planted in her back post-mortem to conceal the original puncture site, then... we don't have a murder weapon." Nick noted.

* * *

"The only thing I found on the surveillance tapes was this." Archie was going over the video with Catherine in the A/V lab.

"That guy looks familiar." Catherine frowned after Archie paused the tape. "Oh, that's Vincent Lafoon. He and his brother own the place."

"Well, here's where it gets a little weird." Archie stated, resuming the tape to show Vincent opening the window, before backing away to leave.

"He's trying to make it look like somebody broke in." Catherine noted. "I think he's framing Zarco."

"If he owns the place, he must have known about the surveillance cameras, right?" Archie reminded. "Why would he let himself get caught on tape?"

"I don't know, but according to Brass's notes, he thought the system was down." Catherine replied. "So, we found no physical evidence linking Zarco to the scene. Vincent knew he had an easy fall guy. He's been playing us the whole time."

* * *

"Hey, Archie, could you bring up the surveillance video from Repulsion Pictures, please?" Nick walked into the A/V lab.

"Yeah, got it over here." Archie played the video.

"What's the best you can get me on the face?" Nick asked. "He seems to be deliberately looking away from the camera." He noted, after Archie enhanced the image to no success. "Take him to the window. Freeze that. Zoom in on the sleeve. Does that jacket look a little small for that guy to you?"

"Maybe." Archie remarked.

"I measured the height of the window." Nick added. "It's five feet. How tall is the guy?"

"Well, he's a head taller than that window." Archie replied.

"Vincent Lafoon's only five-foot-ten." Nick stated. "This guy's six-foot-two, six-foot-three, easy. And a lot rounder. The only guy that big in the bunch is Mason. Catherine, it's Nick." He made a call to Catherine. "Listen, the surveillance video footage is a fake. I think we got the wrong brother in custody. I think Mason set up Vincent to set Oliver up. It's getting complicated."

* * *

"It's official." Adeline muttered as she snuggled into Archie's body. "Doc Rob got bitten by the 'Repulsion Pictures' bug."

"What makes you say that?" Archie looked at her, amused.

"Instead of going straight home, he's watching the 'Chop Chop, Fizz Fizz' flick with Dr. Phil." Adeline sighed. "In the autopsy lab, no less!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	63. Who and What

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 61 out, this is Chapter 62 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 62: Who and What

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Grissom asked.

"About six hours." Greg replied.

"Why haven't these bodies been released?" Grissom asked, seeing Catherine take a photo of Carmen Davis.

"Good question." Catherine admitted. "David was in Henderson on another call, so, when Greg and I got here, we just started processing the house. Found the victim in the bathroom, covered with a towel. We got a plastic print on the bathroom door. It's the strongest piece of evidence.. I photographed it and transmitted the image back to the lab; Mandy got a hit to an unknown palm; case info was in ViCAP. And then, Dispatch called, telling me to stop processing immediately, by order of the FBI."

"The FBI field office is right next to the Strip." Grissom pointed out. "What's taking them so long?"

"Oh, beats the hell out of me." Catherine shrugged.

* * *

"Jack Malone, FBI." Jack shouted over the roar of the helicopter.

"Jim Brass." Brass introduced himself.

"I'm based in New York, but I was testifying in a case in San Francisco." Jack explained. "When I heard about the ViCAP hit, I got here as fast as I could."

"Chopper from the Strip?" Brass echoed. "That's nice. That's my tax dollars at work?"

"You get a positive ID on the boy?" Jack asked.

"No, but we have an ID on the female: name is Carmen Davis." Brass replied. "According to neighbours, she lives alone. Apparently no kids of her own. But if I find anything out, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Jack nodded. "Jack: You're up." He motioned to Dr. Philips and another coroner.

* * *

"You… you get enough photos?" Jack asked Greg once he entered the house.

"Definitely." Greg nodded.

"Roll the body over." Jack instructed and Dr. Philips rolled the boy over.

"What's going on?" Grissom asked, hearing Jack sigh.

"Jack Malone, FBI, New York City." Jack introduced himself and handed Catherine a photo. "This boy was kidnapped from his babysitter's apartment six years ago. Babysitter was killed. The only evidence at the crime scene was a bloody palm print."

"Well, there may be a resemblance, but kids change a lot in six years." Catherine pointed out.

"Mm-hmm." Jack nodded.

"DNA will tell us if this is your kid." Grissom added. "But it does look like your killer came to Vegas."

* * *

"COD is multiple blunt-force trauma." Adeline stated, seeing Catherine entered the autopsy lab. "Based on the development of the contusions, it appears the blow to the back of the skull was the first impact, but the ones on the face came about half-hour later."

"Half an hour?" Catherine echoed.

"Yeah." Adeline nodded.

"Was she raped?" Catherine asked.

"On that, I did a wet mount, found semen in the vaginal vault, and I collected an SAE kit." Adeline handed Catherine the kit. "This guy is some piece of work."

"I'll get it to DNA." Catherine nodded.

* * *

"No birthmarks." Grissom stated looking over the boy's body with a magnifying glass.

"Our missing boy didn't have any, either." Jack added.

"So the only way to confirm the identity..." Grissom trailed.

"I've had the original DNA report electronically sent to your lab." Jack informed.

"Well, then you'll just have to wait for your answer." Grissom remarked. "You know, maybe now would be a good time for you to brief us on the original case." He added.

* * *

"That's definitely not a guy you want to go home with." Archie remarked, as he and Jack were reviewing the Tangier's surveillance tape. "That cocktail waitress doesn't know how lucky she is."

"We need a shot of his face." Jack stated.

"Well, I think he knows that." Archie replied, going through the tape.

"Jus ... hold on." Jack voiced. "Zoom in on the ball cap. There's a logo."

"'Hargreen Harvest'." Archie read off the enhanced image.

"He had commercial fertilizer on his hands when he killed Evan Michaels." Jack surmised. "He's a migrant worker, perhaps."

"Well, Tangiers sent over more than twelve hours on this guy." Archie pointed out. "It's gonna take some time, but of course I'll let you know the minute I find anything."

"Okay, great." Jack nodded.

* * *

"Does the victim have circular indentations on her head?" Grissom asked, holding up a bloodied hammer, Adeline was kneeling next to the body as Sara was snapping photos in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Adeline nodded. "You want to do the autopsy for me too?" she joked.

"My guess is, this is the hammer we didn't find at the Davis house." Grissom surmised.

"But why take the murder weapon from one scene, walk around with it for more than a day, use it to kill again, but this time leave it behind?" Adeline asked.

"Maybe he found something better... Colt .45 auto." Sara put her camera down and opened the gun case. "Case is empty."

"Huh." Grissom noted, seeing the layout was similar to the one at Davis' apartment. "He lost the proceeds from the Vegas murders at the Tangiers." He added, finding the empty wallet. "So, he probably needed more cash."

"Double murder ATM then." Adeline stated.

"Driver's license is on top, like before." Grissom noted.

"He likes to know their names" Sara guessed.

"I heard the husband died at the hospital." Adeline supplied. "But the killer was definitely here awhile. According to liver temp, she died a couple hours before the husband."

"So the husband was here and alive while his wife was being raped and killed?" Sara blinked.

"Seems that way." Adeline replied.

* * *

"Guy kept his head down the entire time." Archie noted, as he and Nick were reviewing the security tapes.

"Mm-hmm." Nick nodded.

"Oh, check out what happens when he runs out of money." Archie remarked. "He starts hitting on the waitress, been doing it to every one of them that walked by. And this... is the last good image of him before he leaves the casino." He changed the tape. "He stops to look at this poster and quickly makes a phone call."

"Three numbers?" Nick blinked. "I don't know too many serial killers that dial 911. He's calling Information. Uh, yes, this is CSI Nick Stokes with the Vegas PD." He made a call. "I need to get the telephone number of one of your pay phones on the casino floor. Near the... uh... Let It Ride tables. Yes, ma'am."

"So, why was he so interested in this poster? "Archie wondered, looking at the image of the waitress.

"Oh, great." Nick nodded. "Okay. Mm-hmm." He grabbed the pen on Archie's table and started scribbling on his pam. "Very good. Thank you."

"Look at this." Archie voiced.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"South Point Casino, just outside Boulder City." Archie stated. "Might be a reason he went there."

"Hey, it's Nick." Nick made a second call. "Uh, I need to get an AG waiver to get a hold of some phone numbers. Yeah, exigent circs. Mm-hmm. 702-555-0177." He read off his hand. "At, uh..."

"17-41-33." Archie prompted.

"17-41-33." Nick repeated. "Yes, ma'am, day before yesterday."

"Well, we know this guy likes his waitresses." Archie mused, enhancing the waitress' name tag. "So maybe that's what he's looking at. Is that a 'D'?" he squinted. "No. 'G', 'G-I-R'... 'N'?"

"Okay, thanks." Nick ended his call. "Gina. Gina Farentino." He supplied. "He called Information to get her number in Boulder City, but it's unlisted."

"Maybe that's what pissed him off." Archie guessed, seeing their suspect bang the phone's receiver against the phone in frustration.

"He knows where she works." Nick realized.

* * *

"He's a wily one, that Terry Lee Wicker." Adeline admitted.

"No kidding." Archie agreed. "Even if the FBI on the case, he _still_ gives us the slip."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	64. Goodbye & Good Luck

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 62 out, this is Chapter 63 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 63: Goodbye &amp; Good Luck

* * *

"Sorry, no ID." Dr. Philips apologized as he examined the dead body.

"It's okay." Catherine assured. "Brass has a line on the resident director."

"Lanie!" a female student yelled from the police tape. "Oh, my God, no! My God, Lanie, I can't believe it. You really did it."

"Hey!" Catherine shouted. "Let her on through."

"Monica!" Lanie ducked under the tape.

"Lanie!" Monica exclaimed. "Don't you ever die on me! Promise!"

"I won't." Lanie swore. "I promise."

"It's the third jumper on campus this year." Dr. Philips supplied after the officer led two women away. "Maybe it's contagious."

"I saw this documentary once on suicides off the Golden Gate Bridge, and they interviewed a survivor and he said the moment that he let go of the railing, he realized that all of his problems were fixable, except for having jumped." Catherine remarked, snapping a photo.

"Hey, Catherine." Nick's voice came over the radio.

"Uh, yeah, Nicky, what you got?" Catherine answered.

"Chains and padlocks." Nick replied. "There's no roof access from the dorm."

"Well, the body landed close to the building, so if she didn't come from the roof, she must have come out of a room." Catherine reasoned.

"Okay, I'll work my way down." Nick replied.

"Nick, you in the dorm?" Brass asked over the radio.

"That's affirmative." Nick confirmed.

"I'm with the resident director." Brass stated. "He's ID'd the victim as Kira Dellinger. She's in Room 807. She's a freshman from McLean, Virginia. I guess I'm going to go notify the parents."

"Perks of the job." Nick sighed.

"Yeah." Brass agreed grimly.

"Hey, Catherine, do you see any wounds on the body inconsistent with the fall?" Nick asked, having surveyed the dorm room.

"Hang on." Catherine replied.

"Well, there's this." Dr Philips supplied, showing Catherine the wound.

"Yeah, there's a long perimortem abrasion on the lower back." Catherine reported.

"I think I know how it got there." Nick noted. "Drag 'n' drop."

* * *

"What do you got?" Sara asked as she and Ronnie stood outside the Jiminez residence.

"Neighbours called in a domestic disturbance between Adam and Kim Jimenez." Officer Akers replied. "I responded, knocked and didn't get any answer, so I looked through the window, and this is what I saw. Nobody's home, so I called you guys."

"Blood but no body." Sara noted, seeing the blood trail. "No sign of the couple."

"No." Officer Akers agreed. "Nothing."

"Lots of blood activity here." Sara added.

"Then someone ran out the door." Ronnie continued as a dishevelled woman walked into the door.

"Stop right there." Officer Akers took out his gun. "Hands where I can see 'em."

"This is my house." Kim Jiminez stated.

"Mrs. Jimenez?" Sara asked. "Where have you been?"

"My husband and I had an argument." Kim replied. "I went on a walk."

"Where's your husband now?" Sara asked, Officer Akers' gun was still trained on Kim

"I, uh... I don't know." Kim replied.

"Mrs. Jimenez, are you okay?" Ronnie spotted blood on Kim's shoes.

"Bad back." Kim explained.

"Sara, she's got a very bad back." Ronnie found a knife sticking out of Kim's back. "Dispatch, this is CSI Lake. We need paramedics right away on location." She called in dispatch.

"Copy, CSI." The dispatch replied. "Will notify."

* * *

"Hey. Adeline nodded, seeing Catherine in the autopsy lab taking photos.

"Hey." Catherine answered back. "What do you think this might be?" she showed Adeline a fragment on Kira's hand.

"Possibly a tooth fragment." Adeline frowned. "High fall?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded. "We think she was pushed. So, between her knuckles - suggests a struggle?"

"Was she raped?" Adeline asked.

"There's no trauma, but the wet mount indicates that she definitely had sex." Catherine replied.

"In that case, no condom." Adeline remarked. "Good thing for us."

"Yeah." Catherine agreed. "Such a scary thing, sending your kid off to college."

"Is Lindsey looking already?" Adeline thought to ask.

"Yeah." Catherine nodded. "In fact, we looked at WLVU last month."

"Hey, at least she'd be close to home." Adeline pointed out.

"She's free on campus, might as well be a thousand miles away." Catherine rolled her eyes.

* * *

"If you've got a band, you've got a blog." Greg shrugged when Archie pulled out KiraEDGE's blog.

"Got e-mails, IMs, text messages—a minute-by-minute diary of Kira Dellinger's life." Archie added.

"With the last post a couple hours before she died." Greg added.

"What made you think to check her Twitter page?" Archie thought to ask.

"Well, most date rape victims know their assailants, and Kira was an active blogger, so I figured if she was having trouble with anyone, she'd probably talk about it online." Greg reasoned. "Some people just don't value privacy."

"They don't expect privacy." Archie corrected. "They value openness."

"Whatever." Greg muttered.

"Hmm." Archie mused as he read the post. "'It shouldn't suck when two boys fight over you, but it does. Drummerboy19 won't be a man. And TorchX wants what he can't have. They both bug.'"

"Looks like a virtual love triangle to me." Greg noted. "My guess isDrummerBoy19 is Marlon."

"Well, TorchX responded to that." Archie added. "'KiraEdge, you know I never give up.'"

"That could be a threat." Greg noted.

"Let's see if this 'TorchX' has a real name." Archie pulled up a page for Jordan Rockwell.

"Jordan Rockwell." Greg nodded. "I guess he values openness, too."

* * *

"The West siblings." Archie shook his head. "And here I thought we were done with those two."

"Well, apparently while Marlon's world got bigger, Hannah's remained the same." Adeline poured herself a mug of milk. "A better question would be: when did Hannah's affection for Marlon turn from being siblings to lovers?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	65. Cockroaches

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 63 out, this is Chapter 64 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 64: Cockroaches

* * *

Greg was snapping photos as Catherine crouched next to the body and checked the man's shirt pocket when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Catherine answered the call. "Hello? "Unknown caller." She checked the call list after hanging up. "No call list. Probably disposable."

"Where's Warrick?" Grissom asked, entering the scene.

"We've been calling him." Catherine replied. "There's no answer."

"See what happens when you get in a high-speed chase with a garbage truck and end up with two dead bodies." Brass stated.

"Where's the other one?" Grissom looked around. "I take it he came out of the truck?" he asked when Brass led them to the second body.

"He flew out." Brass corrected. "At least that's what every eyewitness tells us."

"Well, city landfill is a couple of miles down the road." Catherine pointed out.

"What's the TOD, Adeline?" Grissom asked.

"Nine, ten, hours maybe." Adeline shrugged.

"I got no ID on either of the bodies." Brass added. "No ID on the truck. I ran the VIN number and the plates. They're not in the system. Good luck."

"Control Sanitation is the only waste company in Vegas." Greg supplied. "If the garbage man works for them, his prints would be in the system."

"All right." Grissom nodded. "Catherine, you and I got the bodies. Greg, since Warrick's MIA, you have a choice: the truck or the trail."

"I'll go for the fresh air." Greg wasted no time in choosing his choice.

"Do I get a choice, too?" Catherine asked. "Because, if you don't mind, I'm going to take the garbage man."

"Be my guest." Grissom waved her off.

"Good luck." Catherine nodded.

* * *

"These coveralls are definitely brand-new." Adeline stated, patting down the victim's coveralls and spotted the residue on the gloves. "Your garbage man was in excellent shape. COD is as expected: massive BFT due to his unfortunate collision with the T-bird. And your other vic was in his late 20s." she and Catherine turned to the second victim. "He was definitely crushed by something."

"Most likely, the garbage compactor." Catherine guessed.

"And that happened post-mortem." Adeline supplied.

"Oh, it's always better to be compacted dead rather than alive." Catherine remarked.

"Suffocation." Adeline concluded. "He had petechial haemorrhaging. I found white fibres in the nose and mouth. I've already sent them over to Hodges. He called back, confirmed they were silk."

* * *

"Pezzulo's wife Kate got rid of Regal Sanitation right after he died." Archie informed Warrick on the hallway.

"She still around?" Warrick asked.

"She fell off the radar." Archie replied. "All I could find was this old photo." He showed Warrick the article and photo with Anthony Pezzulo and his wife, Kate.

* * *

"Something's going on with Warrick." Adeline stated plainly.

"You sure?" Archie raised a brow. "I mean; he seems fine to me when I saw him."

"You're doubting me?" Adeline frowned.

"No," Archie chuckled, kissing her. "I just think that you're thinking too much into it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	66. Lying Down with Dogs

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 64 out, this is Chapter 65 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive and kicking.

Chapter 65: Lying Down with Dogs

* * *

"Dispatch said body at a dump." Greg remarked.

"Yeah, this is definitely not the city dump." Nick agreed, when they came upon dead dogs.

"Nick?" Sam Vega voiced. "Greg? Kids were out here drinking beer, found the dead dogs. Patrol unit came, responded and found the female DB."

"Looks like animal bites on her arms and legs." Dr. Philips stated. "No purse or ID."

"Okay, Dave, let's see what we got." Nick nodded.

"Whatever bit her must have been at it for a while." Greg noted, seeing the bite marks on the victim's legs.

"Yeah, maybe." Nick nodded. "But I doubt they tied her up and beat her. Check out the contusions, ligature marks."

"Disposing of animals like this is illegal." Greg stated. "Whoever dumped the vic must have known about the site from dumping dogs."

"Yup." Nick nodded. "It looks like he's moving up the food chain."

* * *

"Hey." Dr. Philips nodded, seeing Adeline snapping photos of the dead woman in the autopsy lab.

"Dr. Phil, could you do me a favor?" Adeline requested. "Bring me one of the swabs?"

"Sure." Dr. Philips handed a swab to her. "What's up?"

"There's some white trace on the soles of her feet." Adeline stated. "You were at the scene, Dr. Phil. Did you happen to notice any white material that might have transferred?"

"Maybe." Dr. Philips frowned as Adeline took a sample. "I can't say for sure. I mean, there were dead dogs and trash all over the place."

"Well, that looks like a needle mark." Adeline mused, removing the victim's dress and see a puncture hole on her back. "I'll get some to Tox."

* * *

"You serious?" Archie echoed in disbelief. "Warrick got suspended!? How?"

"His temper got the best of him." Adeline shrugged.

"You think Brass is right?" Archie asked. "That Lou Gedda has a mole in the department?"

"Moles, A.J." Adeline corrected. "Do you really think a mobster like him would have only _one_ spy?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
